Arthur's Life as a Teenager
by Kor-chan
Summary: Summary:USUK Gakuen Hetalia style with Mpreg,Arthur and Alfred were a well know gay couple at their school still the break up thing happen,Alfred is now dating Kiku,how will Arthur cupped thing when he found out that his pregnant with Alfred's child.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello, guys new story.. I deiced to post this up sooner then later before I forgot it, well hope you all will like this kay?.. I made this while I was making my other USUK fanfiction story.. Well hope you all will like this kay? And please give review okay? :3

Title: Arthur's life as a teenager

Pairing: Alfred x Arthur America/England (Main pairing), Alfred x Kiku America/Japan, Francis x Mathew France/Canada and a Slight Francis x Arthur France/England.

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Rated: T to M, just for safely.

Summary: USUK Gakuen Hetalia style with Mpreg, Arthur and Alfred were a well know gay couple at their school still the break up thing happen, Alfred ins now dating Kiku, how will Arthur cupped thing if when he found out that his pregnant with Alfred's kid?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 1

It was a lovely afternoon in America, Hetalia Academy high, a well know and popular all-boys school and also a boarding school, children from all over the world goes here to take their scholarship, plenty of high school student rushes out the school building as school was over.

Arthur rushes out of the school building and went to the nearest supermarket and went to aisles by aisles still he found the selection he was looking for and looked at each brand of the item he wanted to buy. He grabbed three type of brand, never minding of how expensive the other one were, he needs this item even if it was expensive.

He wanted to know the truth, the truth was, he had been sick for the past 8 week now, waking up early in the morning to emptying his stomach, he also noticed that he had gain weight little by little each week had passed, his mood was getting more worse than before is what's what his other friend had told him. He didn't know why or what wrong with him, but when he went to the liberty to use the computer there and search for any information that related to his symptoms?

He had found out that all his symptoms were related to woman pregnancy, at first he didn't believe it, thinking that the computer might just messing with him or the computer might have given him a wrong definition of his symptoms still he read the list of sign of a pregnancy and that when he paled and feel sick.

Fatigue, nausea, morning sickness, headaches, his frequently visit to the toilet to pee, and his craving for food were getting higher and higher as week had passed, and know that he can't not deny the symptoms of his sickness any longer and wonder why, how come, how was he able to get pregnant when he was 100% male. But he know that he need a prove to show him that he was indeed pregnant, so here he was in the a small supermarket just up ahead from their school as he picked a few brand of pregnancy test and went to the counter to pay for them before he head home.

Arthur and his family used to travel around the world a lot still their father had deiced to stay in America for good still the time he think that they should move in somewhere again.

When he got home he could smell the lovely food that his mother's was cooking, and he could also hear the loud blasting sound of his eldest brother song from the second floor, the sound of his wales, second brother playing his violin, the sound of the loud video games that his two older twins Ireland's brother in their room. He sighed before opening the door to his house and was greet by his pet cat, a Scottish fold cat named 'Hero' the cat that his ex-American's boyfriend gave him on his 15 birthday.

Yes, Arthur had an American's boyfriend named 'Alfred F. Jones' who he been dating for the last 3 years now still Alfred had break up with him and went with Kiku their transfer student last year. He sighed and smiled down at his pet cat before picking it up carefully.

And went to his room, he locked his door room, put his pet cat down on the floor before heading to his bathroom and locked the door there.

He and Alfred had a one night stand, on Gilbert's party, they had wanted to try it, to have sex and had agree to do it in Gilbert's party in… Gilbert's room as well, without any protection, both teen didn't do it just for fun, or because they wanted too? They did it because they loved each other and wanted to prove the other on just home much the other loved the other one by having sex to prove it, like they said, the body speak louder than the lips.

Arthur placed the plastic bag on the table near the sink before raping it open and pulls the boxes out, opening one of them and read the interaction.

After he finishes reading the example on how to do it? He opens his cabin near the sink to the left and pulls out an empty, not used cup and did what the pregnancy test example.

After about 5 minute as Arthur got up from his chair which he had snatched from his desk table and went toward one of the cup that had a white plastics stick, sticking out and picked it up. He froze on his spot when he noticed that the pregnancy test had… Two blue dot, meaning that he was pregnant. He slipped down on the floor, the pregnancy test had fallen on the floor as he looked up at the rest of the pregnancy test and saw that they were all positive.

He trembling in fright before crying his eyes out and silently screamed: 'Why?' in his head.

-0-

By the time Arthur came out of his room and went downstairs and saw his mother prepare their dinner, his mother saw him and smiled at him and said. "Arthur, dear can you kindly go and tell your sibling that dinner is ready?" She said as Arthur nodded his head before going back upstairs. Arthur's knocked on Ruth door, his eldest brother and got a reply of: 'WHAT?' from his eldest Scottish brother.

Arthur and his sibling might be blood related but they each both had different father, Ruth was their mother's first child from her Scottish boyfriend who died in a car accident when Ruth was 3 years old, Ruth's father and their mother weren't even married at the time when his father had died, Dylan his wales second older brother were his mother's son for her Wales's boyfriend who died while arresting a criminal, yes, Alba's father was a cop before he died when Alba was only 10 month old.

His twin's Ireland third brother were his mother's third son for her Ireland's boyfriend who died in a plane accident when his mother was pregnant with the twin's Ireland brother of his. Arthur's father was the only husband that their mother was still alive.

But then a few years Arthur's parents got divorced for unknown reason, leaving their mother to raise the four of them, Arthur was to pose to live with his father but his mother had refuse to hand Arthur to his father, not that Arthur didn't want to leave their mother, so Hatton Kirkland had no choice but to let's Arthur live with his mother.

Even though both his parents had divorced, Hatton still helped Alice to pay the house bill and pay half of Arthur's school feed and his need. Arthur were okay with his parents being divorce though he did feel sad that this have to happen, but as long as his parents were still in good term even though his father had already re-married, as long as they were still helping one another he was okay with this.

When Arthur was done calling his older sibling to come down and have dinner with mother, as the 5 brother went down the stairs and eat their meal with their mother. During the dinner, Alice had noticed that her youngest son looked trouble by something, even her other's children could noticed the look on their little brother as well as she asked.

"Arthur dear, is there something wrong? Did something happen at school?" She asked. Arthur shook his head before saying. "No, mom.. Nothing like that.." He said. "Then what's it?" She asked. Arthur thought of it. 'Should I let's her know?... Well she's is my mother… I guess it's would be better to let her know sooner than later… She's going to noticed it anyway.' He thought before taking a deep breath and said.

"Mother… Promise me you won't get mad or… Freaked out?" He asked as Alice frowned before saying. "Why would think I would freak out or get mad?.. No matter what your problem is… I'm here to help you… You know that right?" She said as Arthur sighed in relief before saying. "I… I'm… Pregnant… Mother.." He said slowly.

Alice blinks her eyes while Arthur's sibling had stopped eating and stared at him before saying. "YOU'RE WHAT?" They asked. Arthur flinched when they screamed before saying. "I'm pregnant… I don't know… I… Was… I had been sick for the past 8 week, mother… And… Well… Research on what my symptoms were and found that they were all related to pregnancy symptoms.. So.. I went to the nearest market and brought a pregnancy test and found out… It's was positive.." He said.

Alice slopped on her chair before sinking all the information that her son just said. 'Arthur… my youngest son… Is p-pregnant?.. H-How?... No.. I have to think positive… My son needs my help right now…' She thought before asking.

"A-Arthur… Is okay.. I'm not mad or freaked out… But.. Are you sure that you're pregnant or that… the pregnancy test is just expire?" She asked as she saw Arthur shook his head. "No mother, the pregnancy test kits were expired yet for another month… I checked the dated before buying it.." He said.

'Oh, gosh!.. No.. But Arthur is just a child.. H-How could t-this had h-happen?' She thought. "W-Who's the child's father?" Is was Ruth who asked this question as Arthur looked up at his older brother and saw the angry and concerns that grace on his face. Arthur looked down at the floor and said. "A-Alfred… Is.. Alfred." He said. Ruth widens his eyes.

"B-But you and Alfred already broke up?.. H-How.." He asked. "Alfred and I broke up before I know that I was pregnant.. I… I need a big mistake by sleeping with Alfred and—" He said but stopped.

Arthur's sibling and his mother didn't need to make him finish his sentence. They already could guess what they had done; they had sex, sex without protection. "A-And… Alfred is already dating… K-Kiku…" He said. Ruth tched before asking. "D-Does Alfred know about this?.. About the baby?" He asked and saw Arthur shook his head. "No… I only found out that I was pregnant just a while ago when I took the pregnancy test… He doesn't know anything…" He said as he added. "Thought I'm confused as to how I can get pregnant disputed that I'm a man." He said.

"S-So… What are you going to do now?... What are you going to do with the baby?" Lyle his other Ireland's brother asked. Arthur thought of it for moment before saying. "I…I'm keeping it… I don't want and abortion.. I'm against it… So yes, I'm keeping it, with or without Alfred's help." He said. Alice sighed in relief.

She was glad that she had raised her son well, and not a heartless. "T-That's good to heard dear…" She said before getting up which caught the brother's attention as Arthur asked worried. "M-Mother? W-Where are you going?" He asked.

"To call a doctor and have you, your daily checkup dear.. And beside.. I really want to know the true if you're really pregnant or not?... A check with a doctor is much better result than the pregnancy test dear… IS just to be sure.. Kay?.. And… I'm thinking that your father needs to know this as well." She said.

Arthur widens his eyes in horror and got up. "Mom, wait!.. D-Don't tell dad yet… Well, not yet if we can confirm that I'm indeed pregnant… Y-You know?" He asked as his mother sighed before nodding her head and went to the living room to make a call for an appointment schedule with a OB doctor. Arthur's brother went toward him and give him a soft and slow pat on the head before saying.

"Well congratulation Arthur… You're gonna be a mom soon." They teased as Arthur groaned before glaring at his sibling. "Just to lets you know?.. Were okay.. We're not mad at you or anything.. In fact were… Somewhat happy for you… And… Well.. Were kind of… Happy to be an uncle soon?" They said in union.

Arthur blinks his eyes in surprise before breaking smile at them and said. "Thanks… I'm glad you guys are willing to help me… Raise this child." He said and place a hand on his stomach that had a bump which he just realize that just now and blink his eyes before lifting his shirt up and said. "Eh?.. A-A.. Bump?" He said. He wasn't even sure if he was actually pregnant, but now that he feel and see the bump? His flat stomach now slightly bumped and well tender.

His brother's even looked at his bump and said. "Wow… You're REALLY are PREGNANT?" They said in union as Arthur blushed.

-o-

The next day? Arthur and his mother along with his four older brothers went to see the doctor as they went. When Arthur was called that it was his turn? The nurse had told that his four brothers should wait outside the waiting room while Arthur and his mother went to see the doctor.

After a few greeting of hello and explain the symptoms of Arthur's sickness and a couple of checkup and ultrasound? They did, indeed found out that Arthur was indeed pregnant, 6 week to be exact. "Oh my, this is rare and indeed something, and un-heard off, but.. There nothing to worried about.. From the way I can see it? The baby is developing just fine and health… " Arthur's female OB doctor said as she smiled.

"There's no need to worried about anything.. But if you need to ask anything or if anything happen please don't hesitate to call me anytime okay?.. Here my number." She said and hand them her mobile phone. Alice nodded her head and thanks the doctor before they went out and tell the good news to Arthur's brother who screamed in joy. A smile grace on Arthur faces before they all head home.

"I'm going to call and let's your father know of this good new, alright Arthur?.. And I promise you that he won't do anything funny to hurt you okay?" Their mother said as she went up the stair to her room to call their father in private.

-0-

Later that evening? Their father came to their house and went toward Arthur and said. "Arthur, son.. Is this true?.. Are you… Pregnant?" He asked as Arthur nodded his head slightly in fear that his father might be against this as he saw his father sighed in relief which confuse him before he saw his father smiling at him and said.

"Oh, don't give me that look Arthur… I'm not mad… In fact… I'm okay with it… Your my son and their nothing I can do about it… If indeed that you were born and made to get pregnant someday… Then that find.. I'm not mad or anything.. Thought.. We should really get serious about raising this child." He said and places a hand on Arthur's slight bumped belly and said.

"I'm willing to help you and support you in this Arthur… Is not just because your my son or that because your carrying my grandchildren?.. Is because I want too.. I care about you Arthur… You're my son; you'll always be, okay?" Hatton added as Arthur smiled, a few tears drop on his face before he nodded his head. "T-Thanks dad." He said before giving his father a hug. "Your welcome son." Hatton said.

-0-

Later that night? Arthur went up the rooftop for a star sighting as he saw Alba went up the rooftop as well and lay beside him. "Yo.. What you doing up here?... Shouldn't you be here? Is not safe for the baby, you know.." Dylan said. Arthur shrugs before saying. "I know, and don't worry. I went up here carefully as to not hurt the baby." He said. Dylan sighed. "Still. Arthur.. You have to be more careful now that you're pregnant. I don't want anything to happen to my niece or nephew." He said. Arthur slightly laughed a little before saying.

"You… really looking forward to be an uncle at this age aren't you?" He asked amused. Dylan just nodded with a grin grace on his face. "Alright, alright. I heard you…" Arthur said before going back inside the house and went to his room and lay on his bed while looking up at his Celine, thinking in a deep thought before sighing and deiced to sleep early tonight.

-o-

The next day, Arthur went to school after he taken his breakfast and bin his mother farewell before heading to school. Upon arriving to school he meets up with Roderich, their senior year class mate. In under word his ex-boyfriend classmate. "Good morning, Roderich." He said as Roderich nodded his head. "Good morning too, Arthur." He said as the two went inside the school building, soon the rest of the student came to school, filling the campus.

Soon Francis, Gilbert and Antonio came toward him and greet him as he did the same and greet them good morning. Soon everyone saw a Red, SUV car that belong to none other than, Alfred F. Jones his ex-boyfriend and the father of his child.

Arthur looked away feeling a little hurt just by thinking of Alfred. He was still in love and still loved Alfred even thought they had already break up, but he still couldn't stop from loving the American's boy, after all, is was Alfred the who told that they should broke up, after the break up Arthur had found out that Alfred went to Kiku and asked him on a date, making Kiku as Alfred new boyfriend.

"You okay, Arthur?" Francis asked making Arthur to snap out of his deep thought and said while nodding his head. "Yeah, I'm okay… Why ask, frog?" He asked. Francis just shook his head before pointing out. "Oh nothing… Just wondering if your still over… You know?... You really don't look like your happy about the break up thing that you and Alfred had." Francis said. Arthur cursed under his breath.

"Oh shut up you frog! I'm fine and… Like I could care less who the bloody gilt when out with?.. His not my problem anymore." He lied. Francis narrow his eyes at Arthur, not believing a single thing he said but let it go and nodded his head. "Whatever you say.." He said. Soon everyone saw Alfred and Mathew, the two twin's Jones came out of the car as they saw Alfred looked somewhat happy, whistling a sound and was playing with his key car in his hand.

Mathew too looked somewhat happy this morning as he spotted Arthur and his group and frowned when he saw Francis (his crush) was talking to Arthur who was his older twin's ex-boyfriend. He continue to examine Arthur and saw that the British wasn't looking well, like he was sick or something, there was bags under his eyes like he hadn't sleep for weeks.

For a minute there Mathew looked concerns over Arthur's health, sure Alfred and Arthur aren't together anymore but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a right to worried about his brother's ex, but soon his concern dropped when he saw Francis wrapped his around Arthur's waist as he glared at Arthur who didn't noticed his glare before turning around with a huff and follow his brother inside the school building.

The moment Arthur feel Francis arms around his hand he slap that hand away before screaming at Francis to 'Knock it off' and the 'Get away from me, you frog!' before he angrily marched inside the school building.

Antonio and Gilbert just watched as Arthur go before Antonio pointed out. "Isn't me or Arthur looked a little sick?" He asked as the two stared at him weirdly before they shrug it off and head inside the school building the moment the school bell had rang for classes to start.

TBC.

Me: MEH! New story.. With twisted, love triangle story! A love Triangle story is a, you know? Like this: Mathew like Francis but Francis liked Arthur but Arthur liked Alfred while Alfred's is dating Kiku but Kiku liked someone else king of twisted love triangle story.. XD

Well then hope you all will like this yes? Please give review. :3


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello everyone… I'm back with chapter 2 of Arthur's life as a teenager… And… Was the first chapter a little too fast process for the story to pose to be or not? Just want to know… And let's me know if I went a little too fast with the process of this story so I will know what to do and be more careful next time okay?

Well then hope you all will like this chapter yes?... I'm still working on chapter three of the 'A Siren's love'.. The 'An Enchanted Fairytale chapter 17?.. I'm going to work on that chapter 17 when I the vote for that is completely full… So I might not be able to update the chapter 17 for that one… But just be patient and wait a little longer still the voting is done and I'll be able to make a chapter 17 for the An Enchanted Fairytale, I'll update the other when I get a time off from my work, kay? I just got lucky today since we don't have much customer at the moment… ^_^.

Well then I'll stop my babbling and let you all read the story now.. ^_^

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers

Title: Arthur's life as a teenager

Pairing: Alfred x Arthur America/England (Main pairing), Alfred x Kiku America/Japan, Francis x Arthur France/England and then Francis x Mathew France/Canada.

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Rated: T to M, just for safely.

Summary: USUK Gakuen Hetalia style with Mpreg, Arthur and Alfred were a well know gay couple at their school still the break up thing happen, Alfred ins now dating Kiku, how will Arthur cupped thing if when he found out that his pregnant with Alfred's kid?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 2

Alfred didn't missed what he saw a while ago at the campus, the one where he saw Francis's placing his arms around his ex, sure Arthur and him were not together anymore but this weird feeling of being protective and possessive toward Arthur won't fade away even thought that they weren't together anymore. He silently narrow his eyes at Francis's trying to send him a silent glare behind the French senior before heading inside the school building.

-0-

After school? Arthur had dragged Francis somewhere away from the school ground and into the empty football field, since the football field won't be used for the time being.

"Oh, Arthur~ I didn't know you swig that way! Do you want to date me now that your ex is leaving you for someone else~?" He playfully said which made Arthur to blush in embarrassment and snapped.

"NO! I DIDN'T CALL YOU FOR THAT YOU BLOODY FROG!.. AND I'M NEVER GOING TO HAVE YOU AS A BOYFRIEND!.. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE EVEN THINKING—"Arthur's screaming stopped when he just remember that he was pregnant and stopped before placing and hand on his bump and sighed in relief when the baby bump were still there, for a minute he thought that he would lost the baby from yelling to much which he had learned from his mother that yelling while pregnant wasn't a good health for the baby.

So he was even a few set of rules while he was pregnant at the meantime. Arthur cursed under his breath which Francis blinked and caught a few words that he was mumbling. "Damn! I have to refer myself from yelling too much.. It's won't be good for the baby.." He mumbles which made Francis to widen his eyes. Arthur noticed this too and widened his eyes before blushing in embarrassment and said.

"Wait! Is not what you think!" He half screamed. Francis continues to stare weirdly at Arthur before saying. "B-Baby?.. What?" He asked confusedly. Arthur gritted under his breath before taking a deep breath and clam himself down before explain everything to Francis.

After a few minute of explaining everything to Francis who looked shock and couldn't say a single words still he finally found his voice and said. "Wait, wait! You're telling me… That your pregnant with Alfred's child?.. B-But how can that be possible?.. Y-You're a guy?" He screamed. Arthur panicked and immediately covers Francis's mouth from keeping him saying anything more in a loud tone.

"Could you keep your voice down?.. I don't want anyone else finding out about this!.. And especially not Alfred!.. Who's know what he will think of this?.. Is sound weird then is already is.. But I'm really am pregnant with Alfred's child.. IF you want a prove here." Arthur said as he pulls out a folded paper from his coat and handed it to Francis who gladly took it and un-fold it to see an ultrasound picture and a result paper of a pregnancy test.

"Mother had taken me to a OB Doctor yesterday and we found out that I'm indeed pregnant.. 8 week to be exact." He said.

Francis to say the less could say anything before he realizes something. "If it, that you are pregnant with Alfred's baby, then why not lets him know?.. He is the child's father after all?" He asked confusedly. Arthur sighed.

"I-I can't… Not now that his… With someone else… I don't want to ruin his relationship with Kiku just by saying that he got me pregnant… I rather let him not know about it… Please.. Francis.. Your my only friend.. So please.. Help me… And I'm also letting you know of this because… I don't want another rumors about us being together when weren't not… Listen… I'm not stupid not to know about your crush on me… But… Francis you have to get over it.. Cause.." He said but stopped.

Francis knows the reason why and said. "Is it because you still in love with Alfred?... You really can't get over the break up can't you?.. So why lied? Why pretend?" He asked. "Cause is for the better… I'm fine with it.. I can raise this child on my own, just fine, Francis.." He said. Francis sighed.

'I really don't have any hope for Arthur's or any chances for that matter.' He thought and studies Arthur's expression, he will not lie and pretend that Arthur's isn't in good shape, in fact, Arthur looked more ill and pale unlike what he used too. 'Could it be that it's had something to do with the baby since he is pregnant?' he thought.

Then it hit him.. Arthur's can't raise the child along, not on his condition and position, he know that his parents were already having a hard time working overnight just to pay their house bill, and now this have to happen? He knows it would put Arthur's under pressure with this. Let's not also forgot that he also having a part-time job to help his parents pay the house bill off.

"Arthur… If you pregnant I think it's would be better if you stop working at your part-time job… It wouldn't be good for the baby.. Stressing yourself out is not an opinion neither." Francis said. Arthur looked down at the floor, he knows that he had to quit his job sooner or later, he rather do it sooner while he was still in his early stage of his pregnancy.

"I'm.. Aware of that… Mother is… Planning to tell my boss at the liberty shop that I been working at and tell them that I would need a time off from working, she'll explain everything to them..." He said and chuckle slightly.

Francis felt sorry for Arthur and said. "I.. .Alright.. I'll stop flirting and force you to be my boyfriend… On one condition?" He asked which made Arthur's eyebrow to twitch before he sighed and nodded his head. "What is it?" He asked. Francis smiled.

"I won't tell a thing to Alfred about this… If… You allow me to help you during your pregnancy here in school… You know? Be your back and call?.. I'm sure you needed that the most at your condition you're in right now and afterward.." Francis said.

In all of Arthur's life.. He was glad that he had a friend like Francis even though the Frenchman could be a little weird and pervert something, but he… Not a bad friend after all. Arthur nodded his head in agreement which made Francis to smile and shake hand with him.

-0-

A few weeks later.

Mathew had noticed the bond between Arthur and Francis on the other side of the table at the canteen, they were now closer than what they used too, Arthur only screamed or yelled at Francis's less by less and seem to be now close and okay around the Frenchman company. In fact it made Mathew jealous for trying to steal his crush, and Francis wasn't any better, in fact, Francis seem to enjoy the insult that Arthur would give him.

But what confuses Mathew was Arthur's health condition. The British seem to gain weight now, un-like what he used to before, a skinny and tin British, but now he… Seem to be more liver, health and well, his mood also got worst as days passed, his behavior would offend switch from a happy mood then the minute later it would change into neither gloomy or pissed one, his attitude toward everyone made Mathew to stare suspiciously at Arthur's new found mood swing, well he wasn't the only one who noticed this as well.

Alfred, Kiku (Alfred's new boyfriend), Antonio and just about half of the student in Hetalia academy seem to noticed this as well, they were even more surprise that Arthur had quit the soccer team, and had always seem to get an excuse letter from the principal about him not be able to participant during P.E time.

Alfred his twins would offend glare at the two whenever he saw on how close the two were together, whenever they were at the canteen or outside the campus. KiKu too also noticed this odd behavior of his boyfriend.

Kiku wasn't stupid, in fact he know all too well that Alfred pretend a lot, pretend that he was okay with the break up that he and Arthur did, was okay with them dating and lied that he wasn't worried about what going to happen to his ex, wasn't jealous when he saw the two being friendly with each other when in true, that he couldn't get over the break up, that he felt regret from doing it.

He know that Alfred known that he deserve this for hurting his ex. He could also see that Alfred's felt hurt by it but tried to ignore it. Kiku couldn't help but to lets the sound of Misery business by Paramore run to his mind whenever he seen the situation that Arthur and Alfred's were in. It's like what in the song lyrics means.

'I waited eight long months, she finally set him free' Kiku wasn't going to lie, he known about Francis having a crush over Arthur's his face showed it, and the Frenchman could probable be feel more relief now that he had Arthur all to himself, he was even sure that Alfred's wouldn't get any second chance with Arthur, not now that HIS with Francis.

Soon the bell for the next class rang as everyone got off of their table seat and went to their respective classroom.

Kiku felt Alfred's kissed his check before the older teen left, in the corner of his eyes, he could see Francis's glaring at their direction before doing the same to Arthur and got a slap on his face which confuses Kiku as to why Arthur suddenly did that if they were dating. Or weren't they?

After school was PE, Arthur had been excused again from attending their PE lesson and was just sitting on the bench at the basketball field, watching everyone playing basketball.

He saw Francis trying to show off as Alfred did the same still the two were having a competition with each other which made Arthur to stare at the two in amused. Arthur didn't fail to notice that Alfred would glance at him now and then during the games and couldn't help but to feel little confuse by it.

Soon he saw Kiku went toward him who made him froze in his spot, wondering what his boyfriend's new bf would want from him. Alfred and Francis too notice this and paled as they both thought.

'This isn't good…' they both thought. Alfred thought that it wasn't good because he thought that Arthur's would murder his new bf, since he was sure that the British was angry at Kiku for stealing his boyfriend from him, while Francis thought that it wasn't good because Arthur's might accidentally slipped and blurt out that his pregnant by accident, Kiku was gifted from making anyone blurt out their dark secret toward him with no escape, he offend wonder who the Japanese boy does that?

"Hello, Arthur-san." Kiku said as Arthur looked uncomfortable for a bit before nodding his head said. "Hello." He said. Even the other students were watching them from the corner of their eyes. Kiku knew by now that everyone would glance at them now and then, trying to see what would happen, but he ignore their glance at them and asked. "So.. You and Francis are now together?" He asked curiosity which made Arthur to blink his eyes in confuse before saying.

"HUH?" He said it out loud as everyone stopped doing what they were doing and stared at the two. "What do you mean by Francis and I are together?.. Who ever said that?.. Weren't not together… What made you think that?" Arthur asked quite confuse which made Kiku to blink his eyes in surprise.

"Oh… So you're not together?.. B-But you two had been close a lot lately, you two seem to be in a good term now and had stopped violently insulting each other.." He said as he added. "So I thought that you two might be together since you two had stopped fighting each other.." He said.

"Eh?. No, no, no!.. Francis and I aren't together, get it!.. The only thing that Francis and I were in good term is because—"Arthur didn't get to finish his sentence when Francis yelled. "ARTHUR!" He yelled trying to stop Arthur from blurting out the secret that he wasn't to pose too. He had promise to Arthur to help him not let anyone finding out about him being pregnant with Alfred's child.

Arthur frowned and turns around to glare at Francis and said it out loud. "WHAT?" He asked. Francis tried to clear his voice and made a lie excuse. "Can you came with me for a second?" He asked as he asked for permission for their coach who nodded his head in agreement and lets him go for a while.

Arthur rolls his eyes before nodding his head and went out of the stage and follow Francis out of the basketball court.

When the two were finally out of the basketball court and away from it? Francis said. "What were you thinking?.. W-What if, if you accidentally blurted it out that your pregnant with Alfred's child?" He hissed as they whisper. Arthur rolls his eyes before saying. "I'm not stupid! I know when to not blurt out anything that shouldn't be known by anyone, idiot!" He hissed back.

"Oh…" Was all Francis could say before blinking his eyes and said. "For a moment there I thought you were going too… You kind of had that bad habit by now ever since you got you know?" He said. Arthur looked confuse and surprise at the same time before saying.

"Really?.. Do I really do that sometime?" He asked as Francis nodded his head. "Yes, that one time you almost blurt it out to Antonio when he was annoying you… Good things I was there and stopped you…" He said as he added. "Oh. Sorry. I'll watch out next time from doing that." Arthur said as Francis nodded his head in agreement.

"Now I think it time to head back to the basketball court?.. I don't want anyone to make stupid suspicious.." Arthur said as Francis nodded his head in agreement. When they came back to the basketball court they saw that everyone were waiting for them as they saw Alfred's folding his arms around his eyes, and was glaring at them, well mostly at Francis who look away from his glare as Arthur went back to the stage to sat down.

Soon the coach had told them to go back to the games.

After school Francis had taken Arthur's home to his house, Alfred watched from his SUV as he saw Francis and Arthur each other to their house, Alfred gripped his hold on his wheel of the car and glared at the two, well most at Francis, Mathew could see it, the jealousy that grace his twin action.

"Alfred… stops lying to yourself?… Is clearly to me that you still have feeling for Arthur, but you know you can't have him anymore, not now that you are dating Kiku!... Stop pretending that you aren't hurt from that break up you did with Arthur, Alfred.. I'm not saying this cause I pity you is because you kind of deserve it!.." Mathew said.

He was getting tired of his brother's denial. Alfred just tch-ed. But deep down inside he know that his brother was right, he took one last look at Francis and Arthur before driving their car back home to their mansion.

Upon arriving at home? Alfred had stormy rushed to the door, looking pissed as he slammed the door open and marched toward his room, slam the door as everyone from below the living room could heard Alfred's loud scream of cursing and soon they heard a loud splash, and crush of a vein or crush, everyone was sure enough that Alfred's the son of a well know CEO company from all over American had went on rampage and began to destroy his room, again.

"What the heck is going on?" A female voice asked from the left side as Mathew saw their eldest sibling, their only sister in the family who was born in New York, Jenifer F. Jones. The Jones's couple only had three children, one daughter who was the eldest, and two twin's son who will soon take the family company when they graduate from high school.

"Alfred went on rampage again." Mathew simply said. "Again?.. Isn't that like.. The 4 times this pass few week now?.. Who made him pissed off again?.. Let's me guess. Francis?" He asked which made Mathew to sigh and nodded his head.

"Why? What did that Frenchman do this time?" She asked darkly. Mathew sighed; their sister could be over protective sometime, especially to Alfred emotion. "Well, apparently Francis is now dating his ex-boyfriend Arthur and seemed to be not happy about it." He said.

Jenifer blinks her eyes once, twice before raise a brow and asked. "But didn't Alfred break up with Arthur?" She asked. "Well, apparently that he is regretting it now… But he can't have Arthur back anymore since he had Kiku as his boyfriend now and Arthur is apparently dating Francis now as well." He said.

Jenifer sighed. "If he still loved Arthur then why did he even go and break up with Arthur when in true he didn't want too and went and dated Kiku for?" She asked. "No idea why." Mathew said. "Then he's an idiot for breaking up with Arthur." She said.

"Don't we all know that?.. I mean even Antonio and Gilbert noticed it too… I think half of the student at school seems to already notice it… And I have a hunch that Kiku too noticed it as well.." He said and sighed.

"I feel sorry for him, but he kind of deserves it." Mathew added. "I wonder why he even went and break up with Arthur if he still loved the British boy for? I mean their got to be a reason for him to do so?" Jenifer asked in curious as she saw Mathew's shrug his shoulder before the two siblings heard another splashing and a loud crash coming for the Alfred's bedroom and know that he have broken another one of their sibling object.

Both Mathew and Jenifer sighed and looked away, this had become a usual things that happen at their house after that breakup thing that Alfred's did.

'Please.. Let's all this madness would be over soon… I can't take seeing Alfred keep doing this to himself..' Both Mathew and Jenifer thought and hoped before going to do their things and ignore Alfred's rampage upstairs.

TBC.

Me: Kind short at the moment but hope you all will like this one yes? :3


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello I'm back with chapter 3 of 'Arthur's life as a Teenager. Before we go on with the story? I would like to remind everyone, since everyone keeps asking me this through PM. 'ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE?' Okay? Seriously everyone I did give a note that English isn't my first native language.. -.-"

And I also did give a note that I need a beta for this story too to help me improve…And... one more thing? I seem to be having a writing block for my others USUk story at the moment.. Since I'm so focus on this one. .

I don't think I might be able to update any chapter for the 'A siren's love' and the 'An Enchanted Fairytale' Arthur's wonderland' at the moment since I'm soo deeply focus on this one at the moment.. And won't be able to get any idea for those story still I finish this story.. What the heck?.. But don't worried.. An idea might pop up in my head for those story.. But right now let's focus on this story okay?

I already had made chapter 4 and 5 of this chapters.. But I won't post it yet still I get a review.. So please review everyone if you all want the next chapter. XD

Okay I'll stop my babbling here and lets you all read the chapter now. Well hope you all will like this story yes? O_o

Title: Arthur's life as a Teenager

Pairing: Alfred x Arthur America/England (Main pairing), Alfred x Kiku America/Japan, Francis x Arthur France/England and then Francis x Mathew France/Canada.

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Rated: T to M, just for safely.

Summary: USUK Gakuen Hetalia style with Mpreg, Arthur and Alfred were a well know gay couple at their school still the break up thing happen, Alfred ins now dating Kiku, how will Arthur cupped thing if when he found out that his pregnant with Alfred's kid?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 3

1 month later.

It's been 1 month now after the break up with Alfred and that Francis and Arthur are now in a good term with each other. Gilbert stared in suspiciously at the two new gossiping couple of the month, everyone were slightly surprise that the two, enemy and most rival each other were now in good term.. And were together… Which was odd and well… Weird and suspicious. Gilbert made sure that he will get the bottom of this one way or another.

He was going to find out the truth behind as to why Arthur and Francis were now together. Sure Gilbert and Antonio knew that Francis had a crush on Arthur ever since they were in middle school, but no matter what? Arthur seem to hate Francis a lot, they don't know why Arthur had a lager hater for Francis.

Then all of the sudden, Arthur hater for Francis had fade away after his break up with Alfred… And it's only took Alfred to break up with him to get him together with Francis?.. It was just.. So fishy and out of place and odd. Not that Alfred break up with Arthur isn't a mystery and odd; they still wanted to know as to why Alfred broke up with Arthur just so he can date Kiku?

I mean, as far as anyone could see? The two were a happy gay couple, so what made Alfred change his mind after the 3 years that he and Arthur been together for? It was a bit question mark for everyone, even they could see that it made Arthur shock when Alfred suddenly broke up with him that day, they could clearly see that it hurt Arthur deeply, they were in love, so why did Alfred suddenly break up with Arthur was unknown to them.

"I tell you! There something fishy about Arthur and Francis being Together… I mean… there gonna be a reason as to why they are together now?" Gilbert asked as they follow Arthur and Francis out of the street after school, the two saw them were having a proper conversation, which surprise them.

"Honestly, Frog. I don't get why you even did it and embarrass our physic teacher by showing your manly haired chest.. Is looked gross if you ask me.." Arthur said as he slightly glared at his French classmate and only friend at the moment.

Francis laughed. "But Mou cheri… Is looked funny seeing teacher Rico react that way… Don't you agree?" He gives a sexy wiggle eyebrow at Arthur who rolls his eyes at him, he was already feeling exhausted from school and condition and didn't have any energy to argue with Francis as he said.

"Whatever… You're still weird… I don't even know why I'm hanging out with you to being with.." He said and sighed while looking away as they walk the street to their home.

Francis made a hurt gasp sound beside him before saying. "Oh, Cheri you wounded me… And here I thought that we were friend after I have agreed to help you during your pregnancy at school… Oh, I feel hurt~!" He dramatically said as he acted it making Arthur's eyebrow to twitch in annoying before saying.

"Oh, belt it up you fool!... Doesn't mean that I got pregnant with Alfred's child doesn't mean that you have to say and react like that?... Even if I don't like you I'm glad that you're the only one who was willing to help me out throughout my pregnancy, after Alfred and I had break up before I even found out that I was pregnant with his child." Arthur said.

Antonio and Gilbert looked surprise and shock by this big new and had frozen on their spot the moment that Arthur's had said the whole things. 'A-Arthur's pregnant with Alfred's Child?.. H-How?.. Wait WHAT?' They screamed inside their head the moment that the information had finally sunk in their brain.

Antonio and Gilbert had lost their place in peaking behind the alley wall while finding out the secret behind Arthur and Francis's being together stuff and had fallen flatly on the floor with a loud thumb which made Arthur and Francis to tensed a bit behind them and had turn around and saw them.

Both Francis and Arthur looked confuse at them before Gilbert bluntly said. "Y-You're… P-Pregnant…. W-With Alfred's child?... H-How the heck d-did that even h-happen?" Gilbert asked in his shocking stage and forgot the situation they were in. Arthur paled the moment he heard what Gilbert had said and gasped Francis snapped out of his shock stage and immediately turn in concern at Arthur and saw the pregnant Arthur paled before he fainted from the shock of someone finding out their secret, Francis immediately react and catch Arthur before he hit the floor.

Francis turns around to face his other two friends and said. "Don't just stand there you two! Help me get Arthur get to his house!" He order as he picked up Arthur's bride style, Antonio and Gilbert immediately react as they both helped Francis carried the two stuff as they head to Arthur's street house.

-0-

When they got to Arthur's house as Francis knocked on the door in emergency way as they heard someone saying: 'I'm coming!' It was one of Arthur's older brother as the front door soon flow open as they saw Arthur's red head older brother who looked surprise to see them, but most of all he looked surprise to see their youngest brother in the arms of Francis, asleep. Ruth widens his eyes the moment he saw his pregnant brother in the hand of the pervert French before asking.

"What happen to Arthur?... What did you do you perv!" He hissed. Francis roll his eyes at Ruth, this was becoming a usual greeting whenever he brought Arthur's passed out in his arms and got the same reaction as he said.

"Oh please.. I didn't do anything to your pregnant baby brother… He passed out, due to shock!.." He said. Ruth blinks his eyes and said. "How-"He didn't get to finish his sentence when Francis's cut him off and said. "Could you lets us in first and put Arthur in a coach?.. His weight is getting heavier for me to carried on you know?." He said as Ruth sighed before nodding his head and step aside to let's Francis and the other in.

After Francis had place Arthur in coach at the Kirkland's living room as he turn to face both, Ruth and his two friend and began to explain everything to Ruth on what happen, after he was done explain to the eldest Kirkland's sibling? He turn to face his two best friend and began to explain to them on how he happen to know about Arthur's condition, etc..

By the time Arthur wake up a few hours later to find himself in their living as he heard, Francis having a happy conversation with Antonio and his sibling, their parents were out at work and won't be back before dinner start. He sat up careful and looked down at his 1 month pregnant belly before placing a hand on it and sighed in relief when he could feel that it was still there, he was getting paranoid whenever after he had passed out due to circumstance his in and offend had a weird dream, more of a nightmare that he would lost the baby if his too stressed out or so other weird thought he had.

He got up carefully out of the coach and went to the kitchen to see, Antonio, Gilbert, his brother's and Francis where having conversations still Francis saw him awake and smiled. "Ah~! Look like Cheri is awakes everyone." He announced as Arthur groaned as everyone turn around and saw Arthur was awake now as he saw Gilbert grinned at him before saying.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were gonna have a baby with Alfred's child, Artie?" He asked with a grin grace on his face. Arthur stared weirdly at Gilbert on how he knows before turning his head to face Francis who grinned at him and said.

"I… Explain everything on the two of them on what happen and all… Don't worried they promise to keep it a secret and won't tell anyone, especially not Alfred…" He said. Arthur just narrows his eyes at Francis before saying.

"Oh they better not…" He treated as Antonio and Gilbert tensed a bit as his warning tone before flashing an innocent smile at him as they said. "We promise we won't Artie/Arthur." They both said in union, Arthur could swear he saw a halo angel crown around their head before it disappear. He narrows his eyes at the two suspiciously before shrugging and said. "Whatever… So… What for dinner?" He asked already getting hungry.

Ruth looked silent before Francis sighed. Is was typical and well known to him now that both the Kirkland's sibling had no talent in cooking, well expect for their parents who could cook food well and a health one unlike their children who couldn't which was odd to their parents as to why none of the four children couldn't cook well even thought that they had taken cooking lesson when they were young.

"I'll go cook something for dinner then… Since your parents won't probable be back still later on tonight." He said as he got up of the chair and went to prepare everyone dinner. "Antonio and Gilbert could stay for night, okay~!" He asked cheerfully. Arthur glared at Francis but lets him do as he please as Francis went to prepare their dinner.

After dinner as everyone was done eating their meal, Arthur's parents came home and saw that they had guest, both Arthur's parents had allowed Francis to be the one to cook meal for their children while they were busy at work, in fact they were glad that their youngest son had a friend like Francis to relay on too even thought that the French teen could be a pervert sometime.

-o-

5 week later

At the school canteen, during lunch time, It's been 5 week now after the incident with Gilbert and Antonio finding Arthur's secret and Arthur was so glad that the two had kept their promise of not telling his secret about him being pregnant with Alfred's child, the four of them had now became a great friend, more closer than they were before and had been label by their fellow classmate as the now four bad trio friend since Arthur had now joined their small group of friend.

The four bad trio were having a happily conversation as both the Jones's brother watch along with Alfred's new boyfriend Kiku. They had also begun to notice that Arthur had started wearing a jacket that could hide half of his upper body. It like he was hiding something from them.

Feliciano and Lovino too looked interesting as to how Arthur become the well know bad trio group in their school become their newest members, Lovino was more shocked to see his Spanish boyfriend in a good term with the British boy who was Alfred's ex after they broke up. "Wow… Arthur hanging out with the bruder and his friend, in front of school?" Ludwig asked beside Feliciano. Lovino turn and glared at his younger twin's German boyfriend and hissed.

"Oi! Bastard stay away from il mio fratellino! (1)" He hissed. Everyone turn their glance at the two Italian brother before shaking their head, is common know that one of the Italian (Lovino) hated the other Italian brother (Feliciano) who is dating the German (Ludwig) football player. Ludwig sighed and ignores Lovino insult.

Felicino on the other hand frowned at his older twins before going back to stare at Arthur's and the bad trio being in good term, here they were, watching the two rival team were now in good term? Which was odd.

Cause as far as everyone know?.. Arthur's was the school disciplinary president while Gilbert, Antonio and Francis were well known as the troublemaker who were giving Arthur a hard time discipline, before and now here they are, seeing the two group now in a good term and to bluntly put?

Which made everyone surprise, shock and made everyone stare in suspicious about this situation. "Yo, Arthur wants to hang out with the awesome me, Francis and Antonio at the Karaoke club and have a drinking—" Gilbert said as Arthur glared at him and said while gritted his teeth. "I can't, REMEMBER?" He said and almost hissed.

Gilbert blinks his eyes in confuse as to why Arthur's would refuse the offer still he remember and realize why and made a small: 'O' sound in realization. "Ah, I forgot about that…" He said before giving Arthur and apologize glance Arthur shook his head.

Arthur and Gilbert might not be in good term before and after, but everyone in school know that Arthur was a heavy drinker after the party that Francis throw last year Christmas, everyone were shock to see that Arthur's was an alcohol addicted, that why Gilbert offend asked Arthur to have a drinking night with him sometime.

Ludwig looked surprise by this when he heard on what Arthur's just said. "Wow, that a surprise and shock for me… Arthur usual comes along with us when Bruder ask him to have a drinking night with us along with burder friends sometime… And I always end up taking the two back to their house, in their drunken stage and made sure they wouldn't make any funny business, even when Alfred and Arthur used to date before they break up." Ludwig informed them.

Lovino and Feliciano looked surprise by this new information. "Really?... That is strange.." Feliciano said. Alfred and Mathew who were just behind Ludwig's seat table overheard their talking and Alfred couldn't help but to find this shocking to him, to hear that his ex were actually an alcohol addicted even thought his ex were very strict with the school rule and regulation.

"Anyway… Francis… Mother said that you can come home and cook dinner for us tonight again since mom won't be home early tonight since she'll be overtime tonight and won't be home still around 12 am or so…" Arthur informed.

"…"

"Wait! If it that the case, then let's cancel our drinking plan at the karaoka bar, and let's stay at Arthur's house to have dinner, since Francis is cooking means free meal~!" Gilbert beamed which made Arthur and Francis to sweat drop at him a little, Gilbert, Antonio and Francis stayed at the dorms, that why Gilbert was overjoy when he heard that Francis was going to cook dinner tonight at Arthur's house.

"What are you—"Arthur complain but was cut off as Gilbert said. "Oh come on? Is not like your sibling had already gonna use to us hanging around you…" He said. Arthur sighed.

"Fine, whatever… Arguing with you won't be any good for my health anyway…" He said before pulling out his cellphone and flipped it open and read a text message while eating his lunch meal, his meal were considering a bread, some fruit, a cake, a clubhouse sandwich, an apple, some health food, some orange juice and ice cream and cookies, which were many considering of how many apple, sandwich and cookies was place on Arthur's tray, he had two tray for each food he had brought in their table.

And what made everyone surprise and stare in shock, horror and amused that Arthur had manage to eat all of his food, leaving none, they almost thought Arthur's new eating habit were bad as what Alfred's usual eating habit, sure Alfred had a huge _appetite_ which he could eat 20 burgers a day each meal.

Now Arthur's appetite were as bad as Alfred's which he came match up with Alfred's appetite habit by now with how many he just ate. Gilbert shiver as he watch Arthur's eat his food like there was no tomorrow.

When Arthur was done eating all his meal? He silently felt happy as he feel satisfied with his meal before grabbing a can of orange juice and drink it before putting it back at the tray, fully empty. "Ah~!.. I still want to eat more." He said which made everyone to pale at him.

He already eat, 10 apples, two carrot cake, five cookies, and a fine health meal, three small cup of yogurt ice cream, three fruit and 6 can of juice that he already eat and drink and he still want to eat more after all that meal he just ate?

They were surprise and shock as to why Arthur wasn't that fat or chubby, sure he gain weight but that that much. They wonder where all the food Arthur's eat went too?

'What the heck is wrong with ARTHUR?' everyone scream in their head while continue to watch Arthur how got up from his seat and went to order another meal.

Alfred stared with his mouth hang open when he saw and heard what his ex-just said. Surely, there is something wrong with his ex which made him worried in concern over his 'ex' health, but he know he shouldn't have any feeling toward Arthur anymore, not after what he have done.

After lunch was music class as Arthur went to his piano class at the second floor, he bumped into Mathew and saw the younger twins Jones had greet him with a glare before Mathew walked off to his classroom in the cello classroom.

Arthur looked confuse as to why Mathew giving him a glare before shrugging it off and went to his piano class along with Roderich who was also taking piano course.

TBC.

Me: Weh! Well how does this chapters? everyone? Like it, hate it? What? Please give review and tell me all on what you all think of this chapter kay?

Oh and on (1) il mio fratellino - mean my little brother in Italian. (used Google to translate this for me.. And no Italian isn't my native LANGUAGE neither. ^_^).

Well then that for now everyone still then. ^_^.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello guys! I'm back with chapter 4 of 'Arthur's life as a Teenager' Weh!.. I'm glad I wake up early today so that I can post this chapter up before heading to work... Well then hope you all will like this yes? And please give review.. :3

Title: Arthur's life as a teenager

Pairing: Alfred x Arthur America/England (Main pairing), Alfred x Kiku America/Japan, Francis x Mathew France/Canada and a Slight Francis x Arthur France/England.

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Rated: T to M, just for safely.

Summary: USUK Gakuen Hetalia style with Mpreg, Arthur and Alfred were a well know gay couple at their school still the break up thing happen, Alfred ins now dating Kiku, how will Arthur cupped thing if when he found out that his pregnant with Alfred's kid?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 4

2 month later month of December.

Arthur still have his morning sickness, but that was normally since he was pregnant, there are other pregnant woman who had their morning sickness still their forth or 9 month into their pregnancy. Arthur could only hope that his morning sickness would fade away soon.

He didn't want to have his morning sickness the rest of his pregnancy throughout the school year while trying to hide his pregnancy from everyone, but he had a hunch that everyone will soon or later find out about it, weather he know it or they will figure out themselves, it wasn't like his mood swing and craving didn't give away, not to mention that he had gain a weight the pass few month, it seem like his baby had a huge appetite like his/her father does.

It's was December and it was snowing in America (You guys can pick which part of America they are in) at the moment, he thank that it was winter since no one will noticed his slight baby bump, he might be only in his 2 month into pregnancy but it seem like his stomach had grown huge the pass few month.

He sighed as he and his friend walked inside the mall, they deiced to go shopping today after school for Christmas eve to buy give for their love one, it was a good thing that Arthur was wearing a cloth that could hide his baby bump from everyone, so it was impossible to notice the bump, well not unless you look closely.

Francis halt to a stop as Arthur looked to where the French senior were looking and paled a little before giving Francis a narrow look. "No.." He simple said, getting the idea on what Francis where thinking. "Aww.. But mou cheri… You will need a new set of cloth in the next following month… You're others cloth won't fit soon." He complains. Arthur groaned. "Can we just buy new cloth elsewhere?.. Why a woman Maternity cloth, anyway? And is still too early for me to buy a new set of cloth anyway.. I won't get big yet still another more month." He hissed at Francis. Franics frowned before saying.

"Fine, Fine…" He said before walking up ahead. Arthur shook his head before following Francis elsewhere. They went shop to shop and buy a few gifts for their friend and family. After they were done shopping they went to McDonald to have lunch as Arthur looked out the window and saw Kiku and Alfred went out on their date this winter, he looked away. He didn't want to see Alfred with someone else, although he know that they weren't together anymore, he still couldn't get over the breakup that Alfred did, seeing them looking happy just hurt him deeply, and he knew that thinking about the child's father wouldn't do him any good neither.

Soon Francis and Gilbert came back with the food as they place it on the table as they began to eat their meal together. Arthur was about to take another bit of his meal when the front door to the shop flow open as Arthur and the other looked up and saw Alfred and Kiku came in, holding hand. Arthur looked away.

Alfred was surprise to see Arthur here, eating in McDonald, as far as he knows? His ex-boyfriend had hated eating here, but he shrugs it off, trying not to be curious about it before dragging Kiku to the counter to order their meal. When Alfred and Kiku done ordering their meal and brought with them and went to sat just across Arthur's and sat just a few feet away from them, Kiku was slight surprise to see plenty of food being placed on their table, wondering who will eat the rest of the food they order.

"So.. Gilbert what did you brought for Ludwig this year?" Antonio asked as Gilbert grinned. Alfred and Kiku listen to their conversation. They saw Gilbert pull out something from a paper bag before handing it to Antonio whose face flushed. "Y-You… Why would you give him a porn magazine as your Christmas present to your brother for, Gilbert?" Antonio asked. Gilbert just chuckle slightly before saying.

"Oh, so I guess none of you know that Ludwig is a pervert!.. He had a lot of porn collection in his room hiding somewhere. I found it out by accident." He said. The three stare at him weirdly as Francis asked. "If so why did you even buy him a new one?" He asked a little confuse.

"To see his priceless reaction…. Duh!" Gilbert simply said. Francis and the other shook their head. "So, Francis what about you? What are you planning this Christmas?" Antonio asked trying to change the subject. "Oh, me?... My parents are coming here to celebrate Christmas this year… They will be staying at a hotel.. So I don't think I can celebrate Christmas with you guys this year but.. Here." He said and picked up three color plastic bag and gave each to Antonio, Gilbert and Arthur. Gilbert open his early present and couldn't help but to blush at what Francis got him was: 'A sex books for dummy' which made Francis laughed at Gilbert reaction.

"What the heck?.. Francis!... Seriously?.." He asked before shaking his head in disbelieve before saying. "Thanks.. I guess?" He said with a blush grace on his face. "Nonsense.. You and your Russian boyfriend kind of need that guide anyway.." He said before chuckling a bit. "Haha… Very funny, Francis." Gilbert said as he glared at Francis.

"Anyway… What did Francis gave you tony?" Gilbert asked Antonio trying to ignore the innocent look that Francis was giving him as Antonio open his present and looked confuse at it. "HUH?.. A Lolita outfit?.. But I don't like wearing this stuff.." Antonio said in confuse and glanced up at Francis who had a grin grace on his face and was giving him a wiggle eyebrow before saying.

"Use that for Lovino, it my present for you… Did you like it?." He said as Antonio blushed before saying. "T-Thanks.." He said. Soon the three all turned to Arthur who saw their look before sighing and open his present and had the most, different reaction to Francis's gift. "Oh.. Francis.. This is… Sweet." He said and pulls out the gift; it was a teddy bear with a green ribbon. "Did you like it?" Francis asked as Arthur nodded his head. "Y-Yeah… Thanks.. It.. For the… You know, isn't it?" He asked as Francis nodded his head.

"Yup… Oh, and their another one inside.. Go ahead and pick it up." He said. Arthur did just that and rampage to the paper bag again and pull it out a little beneath the table and saw that it was a green baby cloth, a green teddy bear pajama suit with a hoodie, with yellow star on each ear of the hoodie ears. Arthur looked softly at it with a genius smile grace on his face as a few silent teardrop fell from his lovely face before saying.

"It's… Cute… Thank you Francis.." He said and hugged Francis who return the favor and said. "It was nothing, it was the less I can do while helping you throughout yours… You know?" He said. Arthur nodded and smiled at Francis for the first time. "Thanks.. Again." He said as Francis nodded. "Aww…. No fair!.. How come only Arthur gets to have a normal gift and we don't?" Gilbert whine but a genius smile was grace on his face, he was happy that one of their friend were happy with the gift Francis's give to Arthur as Francis laughed at Gilbert while Arthur blushed.

Alfred looked pissed, his grip on his coke tightens as a few liquid came out of the straw, and his body shakes in an irrigated manners. He was jealous, how the hell could the French senior make his EX have that genius smile?.. No one were allowed to give that kind of expression on Arthur's face expect him, only him. 'Dammit!' he wanted to go on rampage right now, right here, but he contain and control his temper.

Kiku didn't fail to see the reaction Alfred was making, it was clearly obvious to him that Alfred was still in love and loved Arthur, which made Kiku confuse. He too was surprise and shocked when one day Alfred came to him, crying and begging him to be his new boyfriend, Alfred had even refuse to tell him his reason as to why he wanted to be his boyfriend all of a sudden after the breakup he did with Arthur. But from the look he saw on Alfred's face? He knows fully well that Alfred had deeply regretted in breaking up with Arthur.

Alfred continue to glare and grip his hold on his drink while taking a deep and long slip before stopping as his expression change and his eyes began to blurt, his face flush, mouth tremble before a few drop of silent tears escape his eyes as he noticed it and wiped it away with the palm of his hand.

Kiku looked sorry for his boyfriend, Kiku know about Alfred and Arthur past relationship, he had heard plenty from his classmate before Alfred break up with Arthur that the two were the most sweet yet hilarious gay couple. He was confuse and shocked at the sudden break up that had happen to the two, after all the time Alfred and Arthur been together as gay couple in school for 3 years.

He really wanted to ask Alfred as to why he went and break up with Arthur when he can clearly see that Alfred was still in love with Arthur, deeply. He know that not all couple or lovers had a prefect relationship but, he think Alfred sudden break up with Arthur without a proper reason was just.. Plain odd, suspicious and mystery. When he saw Alfred had calmed down and went back to his normal mood and had noticed that the older teen had tried to ignore the people behind them.

Kiku just watches Arthur and his friend had their conversation while silently eat his meal in silent. Soon Kiku saw Francis got up and said. "Well, let's go everyone.. We still have one more store to stop by before we all go home." He said. Arthur frowned and nodded his head as Gilbert and Antonio got up trying to block Arthur from Alfred and Kiku's view, Kiku looked confuse by this as he saw that Gilbert and Antonio had glanced behind them and was starting at the two of them, all Kiku could see behind Gilbert and Antonio were Arthur's arms that were putting his coat on.

"Okay. I'm done." Arthur said as Gilbert and Antonio glanced at him and nodded their head before they grabbed their stuff, Arthur was about to bend down and pick up his bag of gift but was stopped as Francis said. "Ah, Arthur, leave that to me and Gilbert. Were carried that for you.." He said as they saw Arthur frowned before nodding his head and let Francis and Gilbert picked up his stuff and carried it for him as they left the shop. Alfred took this moment to glance behind him and saw that Arthur had carried the teddy bear that Francis gave him with a smile on his face as they left.

Alfred hand gripped his hold on his coke before turning around and angrily eats his meal in a fast speed, never minding if he got chocked by it. Kiku looked worried as he tried to tell Alfred to slow down a bit in eating his meal, But Alfred wasn't listening. His mind was somewhere else.

-0-

A few more days and week later, Ruth, Dylan, Lyle and Neil, were out at the mall buying gift for their other family members, they were in the babies section at the mall. Hong, Lovino, Feliciano and Tino were out today at the mall and just happen to pass by the babies section when they over heard someone talking about 'Arthur'.

"So, What do you think of this one, Ruth?" One asked with a dark blond hair, tick eyebrow and green eyes like Arthur, but these young man green eyes were a dark shade of Green unlike Arthur who had a light shade of green eyes. "Don't just pick blue color, Dylan… We still don't even know the baby gender yet… Sasana is like only in 2 month into pregnancy at the moment ya know that?" Ruth said. Dylan sighed in disappointment.

"Guess you're right… Why not pick green? Or Red?.. I mean Red can be for girl and boys, you know?.." Dylan said. "Blue can be for girls too.. If you want, pick a sky blue color then, Dylan.." Neil said. "How's about yellow? Or orange?" Lyle asked. "Hmm… Why don't we just pick, Green, blue and orange, then? So each of us can have our own gift for sasana?" Neil said. "Do you even think that Arthur will like this?.." Lyle said.

"Of course he will.. His going to be a parents soon, anyway so?.. Giving him this gift to him as our Christmas present is a fine gift.." Dylan said. Ruth sighed. "Like I tell you, we don't even know the baby gender yet!" He said. "Okay then if cloth is out of the question still we know the kid's gender?.. Why don't we just give him a baby toys then? At less with toys it can be for both genders…" Lyle said.

"….I agree with Lyle.. Toys then.." Dylan said as the four brothers went to the baby's toys section and left the cloth back. Lovino, Tino, Hong and Feliciano looked shock and surprise at what they just heard. "Did you hear that?.." Feliciano said as the other three nodded their head. "Y-Yeah… Arthur having a kids?.. So he knocked up some girl?.." Tino said. "Oh, man, oh man!.. But isn't like Arthur dating Francis now?" Hong asked as the other two nodded their head. "Damn!.. What did Arthur do when he and Alfred break up?" Lovino asked.

"Ve.. Do you think Arthur went with someone else, like a woman maybe before he and Francis become together?.." Feliciano asked. "It's could be…. But if he did… Shouldn't Francis already know about this?" Tino said. The four of them were left to pounder on thinking how 'did Arthur's manage to impregnate a girl while he was still dating, Francis.'

-0-

Soon Christmas came as the Kirkland's had their Christmas eve at their house as a family, Arthur got present for both his family, his four brother had given him a few toys for his baby as their Christmas gift while his parents had gave him a plain white baby's cribs set, that already had a white pillow with teddy bears design on it, a blanket, and a few stuff doll inside it. Arthur was so please and happy with his family Christmas gift for him as he gave his ex-change gift to his family.

Dylan his Wales brother got new novel books, Ruth got a new watch, Neil the eldest of the twins Ireland had a new set of reading glasses, and Lyle the youngest of the twin got a new set of headset. All in All Arthur Christmas with his family were a warm and happy one.

He finally had a prefect family Christmas eve were his father was in it, he had always wanted that, because his father never celebrate Christmas eve with them before, and his sibling were mostly with their friend to celebrate their Christmas, his mom and himself were the only one who truly celebrate Christmas each years.

But this year was different, and Arthur truly did glad that he got himself pregnant, if he didn't? Then his wish of having a prefect and complete family Christmas Eve wouldn't had happen, thought deep down in his heart he would be more complete if Alfred too would celebrate Christmas with him like Alfred used too. But that would never happen, not now that they were through.

-0-

Alfred too celebrate Christmas with his family, but something wasn't right, or something was missing, he admit to himself that he had truly missed Arthur company during Christmas Eve, Arthur would usually call him to greet him 'Merry Christmas' every Christmas Eve. He might have all the gift he wanted, but those weren't what he wants, no. All he want for Christmas was Arthur.. But he can never have the British ever again, not on what he had done. He truly regrets breaking up with Arthur.

Kiku was in Japan right now at the moment, since he told him a few weeks ago that he will be celebrating his Christmas in Japan with his family and can't call him in long distance due to the expensive of the phone bill. He sighed. His Christmas Eve wasn't complete without Arthur. He looked up at his window as snow began to fall this night, his family, relative were here at their mansion, celebrating Christmas with joy and seem to enjoy their Christmas, everyone were happy expect for him.

"Hey.. Everything okay, Alfred?" A female voice asked him as Alfred turn around to glance the woman and saw that it was his older sister, Jenifer had that worried and concern look grace on her face. She was truly worried about her second younger brother. Ever since the breakup Alfred did with Arthur? He hasn't been himself lately and even if he was starting to date Kiku? Things weren't still the same.

He still smiles but that smile wasn't the genius smile that they once know, and they know the reason that caused it. But it was his own faults that cause himself to become like this. Everyone in Alfred's family could only hope that everything will get better for Alfred.

-0-

3 month later.

It was the first month of January, and it was New Year's eve tonight as everyone celebrate their news year eve, Arthur had celebrate his new years with his family at their backyard as they watch the firecracker fly up in the air along with the others. Arthur had an earplug in his ears, for safely use since he was pregnant.

Alfred too celebrate News year with his family along with some guest, they were at the ballroom, their father had invited some of his friend and fellow co-worker to celebrate news years tonight as everyone were outside to watch the firecracker fly up in the air, everyone were happy watching it, everyone expect for one, Alfred was inside the ballroom, sitting in his table drinking his glass of wine, Kiku his boyfriend wasn't here since the Japanese boy was in Japan celebrating news year with his family.

Mathew his younger twins were outside with their cousin, and family friend, talking and enjoy his news year eve while he was here sulking. Alfred's Denmark cousin came inside the ballroom looking happy with a smile grace on his face as he was talking to their Netherlands cousin who was listening to his talking still the two saw Alfred on the table sulking. "What with you tonight?.. You usually were a happy go-lucky every New Year's eve… Did something happen?" Denmark asked.

"Arthur." Their Sweden's cousin said. "Huh?" Matthias asked. "His sulking because Arthur not here.. Because he broke up with his British boyfriend and that he is now dating Kiku but wasn't satisfied about it.. Or you could say that he regret dating Kiku and break up with Arthur, da." Their Russian's cousin said with a creepy smile on his face. "Stop giving that creepy look, Ivan.. Is made you look freaky." Brooklyn, their Netherlands cousin said.

"Da?.. My smile isn't creepy, da…" He said and was waiting and hoping for Alfred to snapped and pick a fight with him like he normally do every time Ivan piss him off, but it's didn't came as Alfred just slammed his glass of wine on the table before heading out of the party room and went else were. Yup Alfred's News Year eve wasn't a happy one. Nope. Ivan, Matthias, Berwald, Brooklyn just watch Alfred's left the room in pure surprise and amused while Ivan frowned in disappointed before saying.

"Alfred is no fun when he is sulking.." He said before he left and went elsewhere. Everyone just shrug their shoulder before they too left the ballroom and went elsewhere to enjoy their New Year's Eve.

TBC.

Me: .. Wehh!.. I think I want a little early with the Christmas and New Year's chapter for this but hope you all will like this yes? Please give review everyone. :D


	5. Author note

AN: This is not an update but an Author note. A warning one!

To those who don't like Mpreg who had the got to read this story and complain to my email that they hate Mpreg?. Seriously I did give a warning at the Author note and in the summary that it would be Mpreg so why some even go and bother to read it if you don't even like mpreg! There are already 4 four of people (I will not mention the name since they already know who they are?) who complain the same thing about they hate Mpreg in my PM.. And I did stage in my profile that I'm only making mpreg fanfiction!.. So to those who don't like Mpreg don't even bother to read it! GEEZE..

And I'm only making Mpreg story for those who like MPREG fanfiction! So stop with it if you hate Mpreg then DON'T I mean DON'T even bother of reading it! *Glare* I mean it!... There are others people who like mpreg just like others people who like gay people so to those who hate MPREG Stop spamming my damn Email!..

That all.. I'm only giving warning to those who don't like Mpreg… Seriously, Mpreg-hater if you don't like this stuff then why BOTHER to even read it? Sheeze!.. I suggest to those who don't like MPREG get lose! This story is only for those who love and like Mpreg like myself..

I can be nice you know, but since those MPREG-hater are insulting this story is way to much!.. Don't think I'm not the only who agree to this warning!

That all... And please take this warning as a reminder Mpreg-hater... It's hurt a Author feeling saying those kind of insult to this story who the author work hard night and day making this story just for those who like Mpreg! :/

Truly your,

Kor-chan


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Hello… I'm back with chapter 5 of Arthur's life as a teenager.. Hope you all will like this yes? I'm glad that I wake up early again to have a time to post this up before going off to work.. Well then hope you all will like this yes? :3

PS: And to let everyone know. I check this chapter yesterday night and today before uploading it to make sure that their is no more spelling error anymore, but if their one that i miss to noticed please let me know so that i can edit it..

Well then I should lets you all read the story now, so I'm off to work guys. Please left a review and tell what you all think of this chapter while I'm away at work! XD

Title: Arthur's life as a Teenager

Pairing: Alfred x Arthur America/England (Main pairing), Alfred x Kiku America/Japan, Francis x Arthur France/England and then Francis x Mathew France/Canada.

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Rated: T to M, just for safely.

Summary: USUK Gakuen Hetalia style with Mpreg, Arthur and Alfred were a well know gay couple at their school still the break up thing happen, Alfred ins now dating Kiku, how will Arthur cupped thing if when he found out that his pregnant with Alfred's kid?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 5

3 month later.

It been three month now and those rumors about him going to be a father had spread throughout the school since last few week ago, and Arthur had deeply avoid answering those rumors. "Who the heck spread those rumors?" Arthur asked one day as they were out in the school ground by the oak tree as Gilbert, Francis and Antonio were listening to him.

"I Have no idea who spread those rumors.." Francis said truthfully. Gilbert sighed. "I did…"Gilbert said as everyone attentions were on him as he began to explain. "Apparently last December.. Lovino and Feliciano went out at the mall along with their other 'friends' and overheard your brothers talking about buying a gift for you, Arthur and overheard about you becoming a father soon." Gilbert said as he added.

"Or so, I heard.. Is what's what Ludwig said when Feliciano talked to him on the phone, on Christmas Eve… He did told Feliciano to not believe about crap like those without even sure that if 'YOU' were those people were talking about.. I means they are plenty of people who had the same names as you.. But Feliciano insist that he was sure that those people he saw were your brothers… He said something like the 'Tick Eyebrow' give it away.. And he also added that the only people who he know who had those kind of Eyebrow were you and your family since Feliciano did saw your parents one time when you when out with them and he had noticed that you inherited those eyebrow from your father or so he said." Gilbert said guilty.

Arthur took a deep breath before saying. "I want to struggle you right now, Gilbert!.. Why didn't you say anything?..Or better yet why didn't you stopped them from spreading those rumors any further?" He said and was about to go and struggle Gilbert who paled in horror but was stopped when Francis had grabbed both of his hand from behind, stopping him from doing so and hurt himself and the baby.

"Arthur! Please think before you go and do!.. Have you forgot what condition you are in?.. What if you'll hurt the baby?.." Francis reminded him that made Arthur stop from struggle on Francis's hold and had widened his eyes in realization before glancing down at his pregnant stomach and sighed in relief when his belly still had a bump.

Francis had lets him go the moment he felt Arthur clam down as he saw Arthur place a hand on his belly. "I…I'm sorry… I didn't mean too.. I was worried and frighten… I don't want Alfred to find out.. Not yet.." He mumbles which made Francis, Gilbert and Antonio worried as they tried to calm down the now crying Arthur.

"Ahh.. Hey Arthur is okay.. We're not mad.. Don't cry.." Gilbert said. "I-IF you want I can tell Ludwig to make him stop Feliciano from saying anything more then he already did?... Okay?" He said as Arthur stopped crying and nodded his head.

"S-Sorry if I over reacted… I don't know what came over me.. I think it the baby doing.." He said. "It's okay Arthur… We know that your, you know so it okay.. It probable just the hormones…" Francis said.

Everyone soon sighed in relief when Arthur had calmed down. "So what now?..." Antonio asked. "We should do something about those rumors and stop everyone from gossiping about it.. Before it reach Alfred…" Francis said. At the mention of the child's father name Arthur began to felt anguishing over it and sulked. Francis, Antonio and Gilbert noticed this and begin to panic as they tried to cheer Arthur up again.

-0-

Sadiq one of the senior students saw the bad trio outside the school ground and saw Arthur anguish face as the other three tried to cheer Arthur up. He continues to watch them. He had already over heard about the rumors that Arthur's becoming a father soon.

He had guessed that Arthur was problem anguish over it and didn't want anyone finding out, was what he think when he saw Arthur's expression and action when he was talking to his friend. He continues to watch them still he spotted something.

He haven't noticed that a while ago since Arthur was sitting down, but as he now closely look at it.. He could spot and see Arthur had a bump.

'Did Arthur gain a weight?.. His getting cubby a little each month now.' He thought and deiced to find out about this and about those rumors since he was curious to know as well if it really trues that Arthur was going to be a father soon? So he went outside, hide in an oak three just beside Arthur's and other so that he can hear a bit more about their conversation.

"Aw.. Come on Arthur… Cheer up!.. We didn't mean to bring Alfred's name… Come on… It's won't be good for the baby… Your pregnant with Alfred's child, aren't you?.. Come on… Cheer up… Think about the little one health… anguishing over Alfred break up with you won't do you any good. Especially not in your condition." He heard Francis said in a soothing tone.

Sadiq's eyes widen when he overheard their conversation. He couldn't believe what he was hearing? So the twins were mistaken about Arthur's might knocked up a woman. Cause from what he just heard from Francis?.. It's was Arthur the one who got knocked up, and it was Alfred's child his carrying as well.

"You know I didn't agree to help you with your pregnancy for nothing here in school, Arthur.. We care about you.. We all do, right guys?" Francis asked the other two who nodded their head. "Yeah!. We care about you Arthur.. So Cheer up.. Forgot and stop thinking about Alfred and worried about your health than him… What important right now is your baby.. You can worry about Alfred later on once the child is born." Gilbert said.

He saw the other three glanced at him in mid shock and surprise. "What?" Gilbert asked confused. "That probable the smartest thing we ever heard you say." Francis said as he heard Gilbert groaned. "Oh, so you guys think I was an idiot?.. Pfft.. Please.. Doesn't mean I'm that awesome it doesn't mean that I'm not smart.. You can't be awesome if you're not smart so.." He said.

"Yes, yes.. Now. Why don't we all go back to the classroom?.. I'll take Arthur to his classroom you guys go ahead.." Francis said as Gilbert and Antonio nodded their head as they added. "Don't worried.. Will take care of those rumors for you Arthur and stop it from spreading more." They said before they left.

When Antonio and Gilbert finally left leaving Francis to deal with a pregnant Arthur as he helped Arthur get up, Sadiq eyes landed on Arthur's pregnant belly, he was indeed pregnant.

'My gosh he really is..' Sadiq thought. "Well. Will you be okay?..." Francis asked as Arthur nodded. "Yeah… I'll be find.. Thanks.." Arthur said as Francis nodded his head, as Arthur began to put his jacket back on.

"You're welcome.. Is the less I can do as your friend.." He said. Arthur smiled a little before saying. "You know.. You should do something about those rumors about us being together when we're actually not.. I don't want to make any more misunderstanding then it already is.." Arthur said. Francis nodded. "Alright.." He said.

"Thanks.. I don't want anyone going to mistake if they found out that I'm pregnant and would think that this child I'm carried is yours when is actually not… This child's father is Alfred, Francis you know that?.." He said. Francis nodded again.

"Alright.. Let's just head back inside the school, second period is about to start, non?" Francis said as he flash Arthur a smile who nodded his head as he lets Francis help him get back to his classroom.

Sadiq watch them leave before he too left and went to his classroom. He was in the same classroom with Francis since the two of them were senior's year along with Alfred.

-0-

When Arthur got back to his classroom? He saw that the place were in totally chaos, everyone were gossiping about the rumors of him becoming a father.

He gritted his teeth and gripped his hold on Francis's arms before letting it go, Francis didn't miss the trouble expression grace on Arthur's face before it disappear and was placed with his neutral expression as he went inside his classroom and sat down in his seat, everyone went quite the moment they saw Arthur's came inside the classroom and glanced at him in mid curiosity.

Soon the teacher came as Francis nodded to the teacher and left. "All right everyone, settle down!... We'll discuss about what to do next month since next month is the month of love, Valentine day, and since it Valentine day next month, we the teacher deiced to lets the student discuss on what they want for Valentine Days… So who here had any idea what should we do for the Valentine Day festival?. Anyone had good fun and games for the V-Day festival?.." The teacher said.

One student raises their hand up. "Teacher.. Can each of the students here in the class room have their own group to build up their own event and entertainment for the V-day?" One student said. The teacher thought of it for a moment before nodding his head.

"Sure, I don't see why not.. But I want the leader of the group to list down who is their members and write down about what idea you and your group will plan for the V-Day festival fun.. Alright?.. Now.. Today will have a free class, so to those who have a group already to plan for their V-day fun go to their groups while those who don't will come to me and will discuss about what to do for the V-day.. I will be in charge to those who don't have a group so no need to worried.. Well now, everyone get moving.. We don't want to waste any more times." The teacher said.

Arthur, Kiku who were in the same class, Lukas, Larus, Tino, Hong and the Vargas's twins came toward the teacher since they were the only one who doesn't have any friend or any group friend to plan for the V-day festival.

"Okay… Since the 7 of you are the only left who don't have any group? You guys will be the one to set up the decoration here in our classroom for the valentine day… Okay… Lovino and Feliciano will be the one to handle in buying all the materials, Lukas and Larus and Hong will be the one to tie and hang the decoration, Arthur will be in charge of cutting papers… And He will be also in charge of… Listing down on each group club and activates.. Well that all.. Now go on and start to make plan on what design you want to decorate the room, but remember, the themes is Valentines…" The teacher said before shoo-ing them off as they went to one of the seat and began to discuss.

"Oh, and before everyone get to work?.. I don't want to hear anyone talking about those rumors that I heard that been spreading around the school, especially not in front of Arthur, understood, everyone?.. If I heard anyone saying another words or talk about those rumors will be suspended from participating the event, am 'I clear everyone?." He gives his student a warning glance who gulped in fright before nodding their head.

Arthur and the other who don't have any group went to gather around each other and began to talk on what to decoration their classroom. "A Valentines theme huh?.. If it that.. Shouldn't we just decorate the classroom felt with heart shape and a picture of cupid?" Lukas said.

"Well.. Yeah but that would be too plain.." Larus said, Lukas frowned at his younger twins before saying. "So.. What about you guys? What do you think we should decorate for the Valentine's Day?" Lukas asked.

"Hmm.. Well I think we should go with the heart shape and the cupid… But… Don't worried leave all the design to me… I can take care of those… And well take care of buying the materials… Lovi and I will go on a shopping for those for tomorrow.. Since tomorrow is the weekend." Feliciano said as they continue to discuss on what to do for the decoration for valentine.

Arthur had made sure to cover up his pregnant belly from everyone by zipping his jacket a little higher to hide his pregnant belly while continue to talk with the other groups about the plan for the valentine day decoration.

-0-

When Francis return to his classroom he was greeted with Sadiq, who was leading on their classroom door eyes close as Francis cooked an eyebrow at him before shrugging his shoulder and walked pass him but was stopped when Sadiq said.

"I know the truth now… About those rumors.. Arthur didn't get a woman pregnant didn't he?.. Or so I say… Arthur was the one who got knocked up.. And the child's father is Alfred.. Isn't it..?" Sadiq asked which made Francis widen his eyes in shock at how did Sadiq know about this as he turn around to face Sadiq as Sadiq still have that clam expression grace on his face while saying.

"Don't worried.. I haven't said to a single soul about this to anyone.. IF you want to know how I found out about it?.. Then come with me… I already told Eduard that we can't attend the second period and tell him that were skipping it, beside I heard that today is just a free lesson since the teacher had allowed the student to have an all-day planning for the valentine days event… So come.." He said as he walked ahead Francis follow suit as they went to the right direction to where the football filed were as Francis tch-ed before following Sadiq outside the school.

-0-

At the football field?

Francis and Sadiq stared at each other at the open field as Sadiq pull out a box of cigarette and place one on his mouth and lit it as he hand the box to Francis and said. "Want some?" He said. Francis chuckle. "How on earth did you even know I smoke?" He asked before picking one out of the box and places it in his mouth and snatched the lighter and lit it before exhale the cancer stick and let out a puff of smoke before saying.

"So.. What do you know? What did you hear?" Francis asked as Sadiq soon began to explain about how he found out about Arthur's condition and all. Francis to say the less was shocked by this and gritted his teeth before puffing a last smoke of the cancer stick before throwing in down on the floor and stamped on it before glaring up at Sadiq.

"Listen here, mon bon ami (1)… I will not tolerate if you are to spread that!... I had kept my promise to Arthur to help him with his pregnancy… I suggest you do the same… Arthur had not wanted anyone to find out about his pregnancy still he was ready enough to face everyone…" Francis said.

Sadiq just give Francis a raise brow before saying. "Who said anything about me going to spread on what I just heard?... Have you know I was in the same position as Arthur was before I went to take my scholarship here?..." Sadiq said. "Huh?" Was all Francis said in confuse as he saw Sadiq chuckle before handing him his wallet as Francis looked down at the wall and widen his eyes.

There lay on the wallet was a photo, not just any photo, but a young photo of Sadiq at the age of 15 who had a baby girl in his arms who had a brown hair and brown eyes looking up at the camera.

"That me and my daughter when I was 15… I had a girl who I met when I was 15 and got her pregnant you know?.. But since we weren't married and as the child were born? My family had found out about it and forcefully taken the child from her mother, my girlfriend parents want to win the child over us but since they didn't have enough money to hire a lawyer for them to win the court?.. Eventually the baby was handed to me, since I'm biological the child's father; it hurt my girlfriend that she had to hand the baby over to me. But I did keep a promise to raise our child for her. After that I never seen my girlfriend anymore.. The last I heard they had moved out of country, leaving our child in my care." Sadiq said.

Francis looked sorry for him as he glanced at Sadiq who had a smile grace on his face as he said.

"I didn't came here to tell you that.. I came here because I wanted to help Arthur throughout his pregnancy… A child is a very precious thing Francis.. And I wanted Arthur to realize that… Even if he and Alfred did break up? I want him to win the child over Alfred… I'm planning to be a lawyer soon, you see.. And I don't want to see Arthur's hurt if the child got separated from him.. He is the mother after all.. I was feeling guilty by what my parents had done to my daughter's mother and she have to be separated from her after her birth. I don't want Arthur to experience that." Sadiq said as he added.

"Alfred's family is a well know CEO all over America.. His family own a lot of company and his uncle own a police station.. His aunts is a lawyer.. I fear… That… If the others student will find out about this? They will spread this information and it would reach toward Alfred and his parents might over heard this rumors as well and might… Separated the child from Arthur.. From the way I saw Arthur a moment ago?.. He might not realize it… But I think he had grown aches to the child inside him.. It's would be painful to see the child being separated from his/her mother at a young age… Francis…" Sadiq said.

Francis looked trouble. "Don't get me wrong, Francis.. Your my classmate.. And I see how the way you cared for Arthur… And know that you had a crush on him.. It's was quite obvious.. Even if you did try to hide it from everyone.. You can't hide it from me, Francis… I can see right through you.." He said.

Francis looked hopeless. "I.. Know that I don't have any chances of winning Arthur's love.. The less I can do as his friend is help him throughout his pregnancy.." He said.

"If so… Why don't you force Arthur to lie to everyone that the child his carrying is your?.. With that lie you can save the child from going to be separated from him.." He said. Francis took a deep breath.

"As much as I like how that plan is? I'll still say no… It's will be unfair of me to do that to Arthur.. If anything?.. I'll let's Arthur deiced it for himself on what he wants to do… I thanks for your offer to help us with Arthur's condition… I'll call you when we need your help, Sadiq… But for now?.. Can you keep it a secret from everyone about this?.. I'll let's Arthur know that you know about his condition.. He'll understand.. Okay?" Francis said as Sadiq nodded before as he saw Francis nodded his head before he left.

TBC.

Me: Weh! Hope you all will like this chapter 5?.. I'll post the chapter 6 when I get a review out of this chapter.. The story is about to get more intense.. Yay! So review everyone! ^_^

Oh yeah at (1) mon bon ami - means my good friend


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Hello, everyone I'm back with chapter 6 of Arthur's life as a teenager, well hope you all will like this chapter yes?

Title: Arthur's life as a Teenager

Pairing: Alfred x Arthur America/England (Main pairing), Alfred x Kiku America/Japan, Francis x Arthur France/England and then Francis x Mathew France/Canada.

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Rated: T to M, just for safely.

Summary: USUK Gakuen Hetalia style with Mpreg, Arthur and Alfred were a well know gay couple at their school still the break up thing happen, Alfred ins now dating Kiku, how will Arthur cupped thing if when he found out that his pregnant with Alfred's kid?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 6

Still 3 month and 3 days later.

Mathew stomped out of the art room, he couldn't take it anymore about those gossiping, it been spreading the whole school since the first day of school when everyone came back from their winter break, no one know who started to spread those rumors but apparently some said that they heard it from the Italian's twins.

Both him and Alfred were shock to hear it, Alfred's ex had knocked up a woman and is now going to be a father soon, the hurt expression that grace on his older twins were just too much and it pained Mathew deeply.

He had already seen Alfred's in anguishing stage before, from that time of their breakup and on that time when they saw Francis's wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist 3 month ago, and from the that time were they saw how Arthur was happy around Francis company, from that times that Arthur seem to be okay with the breakup hurt his older twins very much.

Mathew was more worried about his older twins right now, it only took a person to take it all in before they explode, no one can take that kind of information with what all that had happen since the breakup, Alfred was still hogged about it and would refuse to talk about what happen during his breakup with Arthur.

Even Kiku who Alfred's new boyfriend don't even know what exactly had happen that day when Alfred and Arthur's breakup, Kiku had told him that his brother would refuse to tell him even if he asked or begged him to tell him the reason for that breakup he did with Arthur.

Mathew had deiced to take these matters into his own hand. He deiced that he will get to the bottom of this madness. He will find out what truly happen during that breakup, he had the hunch that Arthur might know since it was after all between the two of them when that breakup had happen. So he deiced to fix things up, find out the whole true on what happen during that breakup.

He continue to walk, ignore some of the student who were busy attending to their project about the Valentine event, everyone were busy today in decorating the school for the February month. Since they were in an all-boys school?

The teacher and the principal had deiced to let the all-girl school from the other side of the street, the all Hetalia girls academy were all girls goes too to came and attend and see what the boys side had done on the month of February.

Everyone in Hetalia all-boys school was indeed busy today, preparing the Valentine day event for the February 14. Mathew walked the hallway still he spots Gilbert, one of Arthur's friends who were busying talking to his brother.

"Come on, west… Can you like.. Make Feliciano stop from spreading that damn rumors?.. It already a pain in the ass to deal with Arthur's problems… W-We… don't want that rumors to reach Alfred… And beside.. Those rumors weren't even real… Feliciano might just mistake that guy for Arthur's brothers.. Sure there are plenty of British people who goes and live here in America as well.. So I doubted that the guy Feliciano saw could be Arthur's sibling.. I mean… Have he ever met Arthur's sibling before?..." Gilbert asked.

Mathew halts to a stop and hide behind the door while listening to Gilbert and Ludwig conversation. "Are you sure?.. You know Feliciano is not a person to know how to lie?.. You know that… But.. If you want I guess I could convince Feliciano to stop or do something about those rumors they just spread…" Ludwig said.

Gilbert smiled. "Dank kleiner Bruder..(1)" Gilbert said as he gives his younger brother a hug. Mathew peaked behind him and frowned in disappointment before walking out. 'Tch. The world is madness.' He thought before walking through the school hallway.

-0-

Kiku sat on his seat; it was free lesson today, meaning no classes for the meantime because apparently the entire school is busy preparing and decorating for the Valentine day.

He was surprise when Alfred had asked him out and be his boyfriend after the breakup he heard that Alfred did with Arthur, and came one day at his door stop at his house, drained in wet from the harsh rain.

Alfred came, crying to him, begging him to be his boyfriend saying.

'_Please. Kiku… Y-You're the only one I can turn too… I… I don't think I can't live a life being single f-forever.. I.. Please..' He pledged gripping his hold on Kiku's sleeve shivering and shaking from his crying._

'_B-But w-why?.. What about Arthur?.. A-Are you dating him? W-What happen?' Kiku asked. _

After that day, Kiku had given up in trying to ask Alfred about what exactly had happen during his breakup with Arthur and had agreed to be Alfred's boyfriend, he did tried, pledged, begged to Alfred to tell him what happen after Alfred and Arthur breakup, but Alfred each refuse to tell him, the senior would offend change the subject or would just give him a narrow look that made him not to say a single words about the breakup or brought it up.

After that he and Alfred had become the new gossiping couple of the month at school after the breakup Alfred did with Arthur. He remembers when Alfred had announced that he was now dating Kiku? He had remembered the shock, hurt and betrayal look that grace on Arthur's face that day.

He sighed and looked out the window, the gossiping had spread around the school campus, that rumors about Arthur's going to be a father soon, he was slight shock to hear that gossiping but he didn't take it to mind because what worried him right now at this moment was Alfred, he could only wish and hope that those rumors wouldn't reach the 3rd student upstairs at the 3rd floor, he didn't want to hear any gossiping about Alfred went on rampage just because of those rumors.

He sighed and deiced to just put aside the worried thought and concrete on his study. "Honda-san!" One of his classmate called as Kiku looked up from his left and saw Mathew and one of his classmate was there standing on the door frame.

"Honda-san… Mathew-sempai wanted to talk to you." His classmate said as Kiku nodded, close his book and went toward Mathew as they walked out, away from his classroom and into the center of the building just in front of his classroom were a huge, glass window, Mathew went to the raillery and put his arms there while looking down belong.

Looking down belong at other student from the first and second floor who were busy, walking, others were talking among their friend, other were reading a book at the center were there was a fountain. Kiku too joy him and looked down belong.

"So… Have you heard about those rumors?" Mathew asked. Kiku look confuse. "Which one?" He asked. Mathew frowned before saying. "About Arthur going to be a father soon… Can't you believe it?.. He knocked up some woman while dating Francis?.. Or better yet while lying behind my brother's back… The nerves.." Mathew said.

Kiku flinched at Mathew's tone and could see that the younger twins were not pleased with this new found gossiping. "So I take that it reaches the 3rd year's student as well? Those gossiping I mean?" Kiku asked.

"No duh!.. It's reaches still the 4th year student actually… we heard it from one of the fourth year student talking it out with some 3rd year. Alfred is not happy about it… In fact he just want rampage a while ago… He had been detention at the moment by our homeroom teacher… And won't be out of school still the 4th period end… His pissed, sad and angry and well… Hurt by it…" Mathew said.

"So I take that he still loved Arthur after all…" Kiku said which made Mathew surprise as the senior student and as his boyfriend's younger twins glanced at him with surprise and shock expression grace on his face before asking.

"H-How did you know?.." He asked. Kiku sighed. "It's not that hard to see it through… Alfred is like an open book that you could read it easily…. And… Whenever were out on a date and seen Arthur around those trios made his blood boil… He hate seeing Arthur with someone else.. I can see it clearly with the way he react to everything Francis does to his ex…" Kiku said.

Mathew sighed. "I… Kind of hate and mad at Arthur right now.." Mathew said truthfully. Kiku made a face of understanding before saying. "Is because he knocked up a girl? And lied to Francis about it?" Kiku asked which made Mathew blush and asked. "H-How?.. Wait! What up with that?.. What d-dose Francis h-have to do with this?" He asked a little nervous.

Kiku silently chuckle inside his head. 'His too easily to read and guess..' Kiku thought before saying. "Well.. Your kind of obvious as well about your feeling toward Francis.. The way you see and look at him… The way you glare at Arthur when Francis is being sweet and flirt with him, give it away… And beside.. I'm a pro at reading the atmosphere…" Kiku said with a smile which creeping Mathew out a bit.

"A-Ah… I see… I… Yes I liked Francis.. But I can't have him not when his dating Arthur.." Mathew said as Kiku nodded in understanding.

Silent surround the awkward tension before Mathew said. "W-Well I should g-get going.. I s-still h-have to help my art club in decorating our club f-for the valentine day day event.." He said as he waved a hand at Kiku before he left. Kiku waved too as he watch Mathew left.

'I guess I have a talk with Alfred and do it.. I think it for the better.. Not just for him.. But also for myself..' Kiku thought as his eyes drifted to a senior belong who was talking to his friend and cousin, a cigarette was placed on the senior lips, hair spike up with a scary on the left side of the senior eyebrow, a blue and white striped scarf was around the senior neck.

A smile and small blush grace on Kiku face. He truly adore this 3rd year senior he been crushing about for now years ever since he went to school here in Hetalia academy. 'Yes I should really talk to Alfred about my feeling.' He thought before getting up and went toward the stairs were the 3rd year student classroom were.

-0-

Alfred tapped his arms on the table in a pissed off mood, he was pissed, pissed at his ex-boyfriend. 'A-Arthur how could you?' he thought angrily. Alfred tapping at the table had gotten harsh and was starting to crick a little.

He ignore it as he slammed his fist even more just by thinking about Arthur and those rumors, the harder he slammed his fist on the table the strong the sound of cracking was heard still the table give in and cracked as it crashed to the floor, Alfred just looked down at the table he just broke before pouting and fold his arms around his chest.

'Damn! My day just can't get worst! Can't it?' he thought before frowning. Soon a knock on the door was heard as Alfred looked up as the front door to the detention room as the door flow open as he saw his homeroom teacher along with someone else. Alfred blinks his eyes in surprise to see the person as the teacher said.

"Well I'll leave you two for a moment.. Don't do anything funny, Jones… Oh and just knock on the door when you're done talking to Mr. Jones, alright?." The teacher said as the person nodded his head as the teacher close the door leaving the two along in the empty detention room.

The two stared at each other before Alfred asked in mid surprise and confuse. "K-Kiku… What going on?.. W-Why are you here in the detention room?" He asked a little surprise to see his Japanese boyfriend here in the dentation room. It's was odd to him, as far as he know? His Japanese boyfriend was a good student, never getting in trouble by the teacher so he was surprise to see Kiku here.

He wonders what his boyfriend had done to make him come here in the detention room.

Kiku lips trembling before he took a deep breath and thought. 'Come on, you can do it!... Just say it.. Okay?' He thought before saying. "A-Alfred.. I-I think we should break up.." He said it. Alfred eyes widened in shock at the sudden word he just heard that came out of his boyfriend mouth before saying.

"W-What?" Was all he could ask.

TBC.

Me: Woot!.. :o Kiku broke up with Alfred?.. Wonder what will happen soon? Wonder what will Alfred do now that Kiku broke up with him? Please give review and tell me what you all think? And tell me if you want a faster update to know what happen next? Yes? XD Okay that for now please give review like always everyone. :D

And sorry if the chapter a little short.. I didn't want to spoil the chapter then it's already is..

Oh and one more thing? If Kiku's breakup with Alfred is a little too sudden because… I'm not really planning to make this story long… I'll probably have only 8 more chapters to make still the epilogue? Yay.. I'm only planning to make this a small chapter of 13.. So I hope you all will understand?.. Oh and don't worry I'll give the full reason to Kiku's sudden breakup with Alfred on the next chapter, that probable were the Breakup arc will start.. ^_^ And I'm probably going to skip a few months into Arthur's pregnancy… Probable when Alfred and him got back together? But that won't happen yet still the late chapter I think… I'm certainly working at the chapter 8 by now.. And yes I already had the chapter 7 done yesterday at work in my notebook and will be typing it today. The chapter 8 is still unfinished so it will take a little while for me to post that up here.. Well that for now and please review.. Tell me what you all think of this chapter okay? ^_^

Oh and on no. (1) Dank kleiner Bruder – means thank you little brother in German… I'm not a German neither no… I used Google translation for this so nope I'm not a German neither. XP


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Hello. I'm back with chapter 7 of Arthur's life as a teenager, well hope you all will like this chapter?

Title: Arthur's life as a Teenager

Pairing: Alfred x Arthur America/England (Main pairing), Alfred x Kiku America/Japan, Francis x Arthur France/England and then Francis x Mathew France/Canada.

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Rated: T to M, just for safely.

Summary: USUK Gakuen Hetalia style with Mpreg, Arthur and Alfred were a well know gay couple at their school still the break up thing happen, Alfred ins now dating Kiku, how will Arthur cupped thing if when he found out that his pregnant with Alfred's kid?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 7

Kiku stand in front of Alfred as he said those words. Sure Alfred can be sweet and nice as a boyfriend. But their where times were he can't never tame that best inside Alfred. After the 3 month that they been together and dating.

There just something that Kiku cannot do for Alfred, like Alfred's temper. Alfred had the habit of picking a fight sometime and it was hard to stop him, is like, no matter how many times Kiku tried to stop Alfred from picking a fight or getting into a fight the America's teen seem to never listen to his reason or his pledge. He offend wonder how Arthur had manage to keep up with Alfred's attitude while they were together as a lover, he was loud, energetic, had a hero complex and always seem to stick his nose into someone Else's business.

Which was hard for Kiku to keep him in line, he truly wonder who Arthur keep up Alfred as his boyfriend before they breakup, he already could guess that the two never had a prefect relationship judging by Alfred's attitude since Arthur was what everyone call the gentleman and always seem to follow the school rules, Alfred on the other hand was the opposite.

And he could also guess that the two were only showing their sweet and love-dove affection in front of school but never their dysfunctional problem in their relationship, he wonder why the two never show that kind of side in their relationship to everyone.

Indeed he truly wonder how Arthur's manage to keep Alfred in line, they had been together as the gay couple of the years in school for 3 years now, so he was curious on the sudden breakup? Did Alfred had enough of Arthur's attitude as well? Or did the two have an argument about their relationship that lead into a breakup?

It's wasn't like Kiku wanted to hurt Alfred by breaking up with him, no that wasn't his reason, his reason was because he know that he wasn't enough for Alfred, in fact Alfred was the one how begged him to be his 'Boyfriend' even thought that Alfred was aware that Kiku had someone else he liked, but didn't know who's the person was.

Alfred stared widen eyes at what he just heard Kiku said. Soon his expressions said into that hater and betrayal before he lashed it out. "Why?.. That can't be true.. Tell me one good reason why you want to breakup with me?" Alfred asked. Kiku flinched at Alfred's harsh tone before saying.

And there was one thing off about their relationship, Alfred never calls him love, or sweetheart like most lover do to their lovers. No, Alfred seem to only treat him like a friend than a lover is, not that he didn't mind since he was in love with someone else, but it still hurt to treat the person you just asked to be yours lover and never call them those sweet things.

"It's because you never once called me love, or dear, unlike what you did and called Arthur when you were together with him.. Sure you say and text goodnight and good morning greeting text, but… Have you ever once told me that you loved me?.. No you haven't… And I seem to remember that you're the one who begged me to be yours boyfriend after the break you and Arthur had… You didn't tell me the whole reason about what happen during your breakup with him And need I remind you that you're the one who asked me to be yours.. I didn't agree to it.. You made me.. I did tell you that time that I was in love with someone else.. But I couldn't refuse your pledged.. So I agreed to be yours.. But.. I think I had enough, Alfred..." Kiku said as he added.

"I had enough of this pretending that were together when were not.. That I'm only doing this so that you can get over with the breakup you did with Arthur.. But I can clearly see that you're not over it, Alfred.. I can clearly see that you want him back.. But you can't.. Not anymore. I'm aware of that.. "Kiku said.

Alfred knee give in as he slop on the floor, tears fell from his face as he began to cry.

"What am I going to do, Kiku?.. I can't have Arthur back!. His with Francis now and to top it off his going to be a father soon.. Let's face it.. I can't never have Arthur back.. Not anymore… I.. I t's my fault.. I.. I shouldn't have said those words.. Shouldn't have hurt and betrayal him.." Alfred said.

Kiku looked confuse. "Alfred.. Tell me… What exactly happen during your breakup with Arthur?" Kiku asked. Alfred looked sad and gives Kiku his said smile before explaining one what exactly happen that time. "I was an idiot, Kiku… I know I shouldn't butt in his business but I did. It was just a small mistake that lead us to an argument." Alfred said.

"Everyone were always gossiping about our relationship back then.. Arthur was our school disciplinary president, his group or disciplinary club had enough about Arthur always spending his time with me.. When I overheard their argument I snapped and fight back that those club should just left us along, I said a lot of insulting thing that got Arthur worried. He told me to stop. But I ignore his warning and continue to insult his club members because.. They were being a jerk." Alfred said as he continues to tell his tale.

"Then Arthur got mad at me for insulting his club that I should just leave his problem with his club by himself, I didn't agree with it and argue with him, then our argument turn into a huge fight, still our argument wasn't about the club anymore but about how we treat each other as a lovers… I insulted him about his bad habit while we were dating then he insult about mine."

"Still I went a little too far with my words that got Arthur angry with me.. Sure Arthur and I had an argument from time to times and I offend got him angry for it.. But this time I went too far with it… Arthur had had enough of my nonsense and slapped me.. He never done that.. He felt hurt and guilt from doing it. "Alfred said as he pauses to take a breath before continuing.

"I don't know what got to me, at that time… I was angry, pissed at his club members; I was pissed at myself, at Arthur… I don't know what came to me.. I suddenly blurted out that were over.. That we were through… When I come to my sense and realize what I just said and did? That I did a big mistake and saw Arthur broke down in tears.. I felt guilt so I runaway… After a few days…"

"I saw Arthur looked hurt every time he saw me.. I wanted to tell him that I didn't mean to say those words, that I was sorry… I but I didn't I was to chicken shit to do it.. And… That was the time I decide to just.. Leave it at that and well.. That was the time I came to you… I realize at the moment that I can't live a life without someone to dot me over as their lover.. And I know that I need someone as his replacement and I show you as a perfect person to replace Arthur as my lover and.. I felt guilt inside from what I was about to do.. And went toward you crying my eyes out."

"I was feeling guilt for doing it but I did it… I begged you to be my boyfriend at the time… I was pleased that you had agreed.. But… As we started dating… Everything just… Doesn't feel the same.. Like something was missing.. I realize that… But tried to ignore it.. Still it was too late as we found out that Arthur was dating Francis.. At the time I was shock… Think that he already got over with the breakup while I still wasn't… I was hurt by it.. But I know I can't do anything about it.. I'm an idiot!" Alfred said as he slop their hopeless, he place his hand on his face to cover up his face from crying his eyes out from telling the whole true.

"All this time… I was still in love with Arthur… I realize that… And tried to ignore it.. It hurt.. I know that but I… I want him back Kiku… But… I can't… Not now that his going to be a father soon… It's far too late to have him back.." Alfred said.

Kiku took a deep breath before saying. "Is true that you're an idiot.. I'm not saying this because you said so yourself?.. I'm saying this because is true.. Haven't you even realize that Arthur might still love you?.. Or that he still want you back?.. Good grief… No wonder why Arthur also say that your hopeless sometime.." Kiku said which made Alfred to lightly glare at him and said. "Hey!.." He prostate. "Anyway.. You want Arthur back right?.. I'll help you win him back.." Kiku said as he reaches his hand for Alfred.

Alfred stares at it before taking the offering hand and said. "So.. If were not together anymore.. c-can we.. You know? Stay as a friend?" Alfred asked as he added. "Don't get me wrong.. I just didn't choice you as my boyfriend for nothing.. Your kind of.. A nice guy to hang out with.. So?.. If not lover can we stay friend?" Alfred asked as Kiku blinked before saying. "I'm still not happy about you making me as Arthur's replacement but… I guess I forgive you… And sure we can stay as a friend then." Kiku said as he smiled at Alfred.

Alfred smiled back and wipes the tears away before saying. "So.. How do you plan to get Arthur and I back together?" He asked. Kiku smiled before saying. "Oh I'll help you.. If.. You help me get to know someone that I liked and crush on too..." Kiku said as he offers a smile.

For the first time in Alfred's life. He felt that he wasn't going to like where this was going, and he certainly didn't like that smile that Kiku were showing.

-0-

Mathew was still angry from everything, angry at Arthur, angry at Francis for being an idiot to fall in love with a lair, angry at his brother, at Kiku, a few hours ago after school was over, Alfred had told him everything, that he and Kiku had broken up but stayed as a friend, Mathew blame it all on Arthur, and was sure that he will make the British pay for what he had done to his brother and to Francis.

He was going to get the bottom of this and Arthur shall pay. He was sure of that. He was going to make Arthur to felt sorry for hurting his brother, he will humiliate Arthur for what he had done, for what he is, he was doing this for his brother's sake.

He was sure to humiliate Arthur from stealing Francis from him as well, to prove everyone that Arthur was a horrible person, a liar and a slut, who would have thought that Arthur was like this? He freaking got a woman pregnant with his child!

What kind of person is Arthur? He wanted to know; he wanted to know how Arthur felt if he shows to everyone that he was a horrible person. He'll prove to Alfred that Arthur wasn't worth it. He will make sure of that. But as he thought of it? How was he able to humiliate Arthur without making the British know that he was behind the entire scheme? He didn't know how.

So he did the only things that came up to his mind and called his Cuba friend named Jordan for help and had come over, the two of them went to the tree house that he and Alfred's used to hang out with when they were little, but now it was just there for collection.

Mathew and Cuba sat on the floor of the tree house that had a few blanket since the twins offend hangout here and had a slumber party night just the two off them as Mathew began to tell tale his information about what he heard about Arthur, and to his surprise Jordan too wasn't pleased with what he had heard on his other side and was will to help him take Arthur down and make the British boy pay for hurting his brother and himself, Mathew was glad to have a friend like him.

But the problem were still the same, they don't know what kind of plan were they going to come up with to pull a scheme on Arthur?

Jordan looked around the small tree house still he spotted an item that lie on the floor just underneath the small window of the tree house and pick it up. A confuse look grace on his face as he turn around to face Mathew and asked.

"Why is there a paint spray here?" He asked. Mathew sighed before saying. "Alfred had a habit of hiding his prank stuff from our parents and would put it here in the tree house since nobody is using this, or would go and dare to come here and peak inside you know?" Mathew said.

Jordan listen to what Mathew just said, he stared at the paint spray then shake it a bit to find that it was still full, then he looked at the wall before he smirking as an idea sudden popped in his head as he said.

"I think I have an idea.. Listen to my plan.." Jordan said as Mathew listen.

A few hours and minute later?

Both Mathew and Jordan had dressed up in an all-black suit, they were going to the school to do their plan, but to do that and go to school to start their plan? They have to wait still everyone at Mathew's house were asleep. When everyone at the house was finally asleep? The two of them sneak out of the house and drove off to school.

Mathew stared down at the few paint spray that was in the box as Jordan drove them to the school and parked it at the backyard of the school lot.

Jordan got out of the car as Mathew follow suit, they looked at the school building and deiced to head and checked the dorm if everyone were sound asleep, to their surprise the dorm light were all off, means that everyone had head to bed.

Jordan smirked at Mathew and said. "Well come on. We don't have all day to finish doing our scheme!." He said as he walked away. "Jordan.. I don't think this is a good idea.." Mathew said, already feeling guilty of ever agreeing to this plan, Jordan give him a frown before he said.

"You want to put a stop to Arthur's madness and want to see him admit to Alfred's that he's a horrible person to Alfred, right?" Jordan asked as Mathew sighed and nodded his head. "Well then what other plan do you have in mind? Cause right now. This is all we got at the moment.. Beside what harm done can a prank like this make anyway?" Jordan said.

Mathew gives up and gives in to Jordan plan since he couldn't come up any better plan as they went inside the school building

Soon the two had begun to their work, they had painted the school ground, the hallway, the classroom filed with harsh word about Arthur's all over the place. When they were done they went back to the car and drove off.

Mathew had a guilt expression grace on his face. He doesn't know what to feel anymore. He only hopes that tomorrow would be fixed soon and that everything had Arthur's hide would be reveal soon.

TBC.

Me: Fu? Noo! Mathew what are you doing? D: And sorry if I can't come up with any better idea for Alfred and Arthur's breakup arc. _". I couldn't think of any better idea but with just that one.. *sweat drop* Well hope everyone had like this chapter even if it was a short one? Well wonder what will happen next? XD So everyone please give review and tell me what you all think of this chapter kay? And tell me if you all want the next chapter too, cause I will get it done in no time.. :D

Still then everyone. :D


	9. Chapter 8

AN: I'm back with chapter 8.. Hope you all will like this chapter yes? And please don't forgot to give review everyone okay? And tell me what you all think of this chapter okay? I'm soo happy right now that we don't have too much costumer at the moment! It means I can get to work with chapter nine! I might edited or change and add a few things in chapter nine.. So I hope you all wouldn't mind waiting another day still I finish it okay? Well then I stop my babbling and let you all right the story now.

PS: This chapter is still the Breakup arc chapter…

Title: Arthur's life as a teenager

Pairing: Alfred x Arthur America/England (Main pairing), Alfred x Kiku America/Japan, Francis x Arthur France/England and then Francis x Mathew France/Canada.

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Rated: T to M, just for safely.

Summary: USUK Gakuen Hetalia style with Mpreg, Arthur and Alfred were a well know gay couple at their school still the break up thing happen, Alfred ins now dating Kiku, how will Arthur cupped thing if when he found out that his pregnant with Alfred's kid?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 8

Still 3 month and 1 day later.

The next day, the sound of alarm clock had been ringing for the last 6 minutes Arthur had finally got up out of the bed carefully and slowly before turning the alarm clock off with a grumble. He blinked his eyes wonder why did he set up an alarm still he remember that it was Friday today; mean he had a school in an hour. He grumbles again when he remembers it and got up, took a quick bath before dressing up and went downstairs.

His phone sudden rang as he pick it up and received a text message from Francis as he opens it and read the message.

-Arthur, don't come to school! Stay at home.. I'm begging of you… Is to dangerous and total chaos at the school right now..- was all the message said which confuse Arthur as he shrugs it off and went to the kitchen.

He saw his mother made some breakfast. "Morning hon.." His mother said as Arthur smiled at his mother before saying. "Morning too mom.." He said then glanced at the packed box on the ground, he frowned when he seen those. "So… We really are going to get kicked out of the apartment?.. B-But where are we going to live?" Arthur asked worriedly. They had been kicked out of the apartment when the Apartment owner found out about Arthur's condition and had freaked out and well… Force them to move out of the apartment in a few days, they were only giving 3 days to get packed and find a new place to live.

And today was their last day. It sad to think this, and Arthur was worried about were their going to stay?. He was pregnant he didn't know where they were going to stay at the moment. He deiced to worried about that later and eat his food before he kiss his mother goodbye and went off to school. He made sure to cover up his pregnant belly from everyone as he left the house. And drove a train to school.

When he arrives to school he saw the schools were in totally chaos. The school walls on the campus were fills with harsh words. He dropped his bag and was lost in deep thought when he saw what was written on each wall, his eyes widen. "Arthur!" He heard Gilbert, Francis and Antonio called him as they soon went toward him. "Shit! Arthur you shouldn't have come!.. I texted you a while ago that it was chaos today.. But no you just have to come did you?" Francis said.

Arthur knee give in as Francis noticed this and catch him before he felt to the floor. Arthur was shaking in fear, he was frightened. Who on earth did such a thing to him? He was confused. He looked up and stared at the harsh word that was written on the board of hall in the school, it was written 'Arthur's is a slut' in a bold red paint spray. His lips tremble, soon others student came and saw what was written on the wall of their school and had begun to gossiping and whispering among themselves.

"Oh my… Who on earth could done such a thing?" One asked the other. "Such a harsh words.." One said. "But it kind of true…" One said. "Yeah.. From the way I heard the rumors yesterday? It's kind of possible.. I mean I did heard that he might have knocked up a girl and got her pregnant.. Somehow.." One said.

"But… Arthur is an innocent student.. It's just hard to believe him being a slut.." One said. One snorted and said. "Innocent my ass? What about him and Francis being together? And what about that sudden breakup that he had with Alfred?.. And what about that rumors of him going to be a father soon? I think I can all see that Arthur's isn't innocent at all!" One said.

Arthur eyes widen as he screamed inside his head. 'No!... I'm not a slut!.. Those rumors are not true!' Arthur thought and closes his eyes and sniffed a little Francis noticed this as he gritted his teeth and said. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!.. CAN'T YOU STOP TALKING LIKE ARTHUR'S IS NOT HERE?" he screamed which made everyone to shut up as they flinched at Francis's harsh angry tone, they never see Francis got angry before so this was at first to them.

A smirk grace on Mathew lips as he watch what going on belong from the second floor, even Jordan smirked beside him too from seeing the trouble expression grace on his face. Soon a cheerful voice could be heard from the front door of the school gate as they saw Alfred came inside along with his other cousin before halting to a stop when they saw what inside the class were.

Alfred smile fade away and was not replace with an angry frown before he glared at everyone and screamed. "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?.." He screamed as everyone shut up from gossiping and talking to each other as they tried to stay away from an angry Alfred who was now standing in front in front of them. "W-We don't know.. Sempai!.. W-When we got here t-the place w-was already fills with this…" One of the students said.

Alfred angry seem to increasing as he screamed again when he spotted one of Arthur's so called friend after the breakup had happen, after all, they were the one who started this that made them break apart. Alfred went toward one of them and had harshly grabbed one of the group member collars who happen to be their ex-leader since Arthur used to be their leader before the Brit had given up being in their group leader and had quit being a their president club as Alfred harsh said.

"Was it you?.." He asked as he glared at the teen that looked trouble before saying. "A-Alfred I had no idea what you're talking about?" He said. Alfred just gritted his teeth before saying. "Don't play dumb with me pal!.. You and your group were the reason why Arthur and I had broke up!" Alfred hissed which made everyone gasp in surprise.

They were curious as to how Arthur and Alfred had broken up all of a sudden without the others telling the reason for their breakup but now, it seem like they were going to finally know what exactly had happen. "W-What are you talking about?" It seems that Arthur's ex-friend were thinking and saying like they don't have anything to do with their breakup. "Don't fucking lie, Howard!.. You and your stupid group were the cause of our breakup!.." Alfred said.

"ME? HA!.. You were the one who was butting in MY and Arthur's argument!.. If it wasn't for you Arthur wouldn't have stopped coming and doing his duty as our club and friend president!.. If it wasn't for you ARTHUR WOULD STILL BE THE SCHOOL DISCIPLINARY PRESIDENT! But no!.. You just have to butt in!.. We almost had Arthur in our palm hand!.. " Howard said as he continue to tell his other edge.

"We were planning to get him back to us!.. But you butting in and began to insult us when we were insulting Arthur's about him always spending his time with you!.. It's always about you, he talk about.. It always about Alfred's this, Alfred's that!.. It was making us sick!.. So we had no choice but to takes thing into our matters and bring Arthur's back in our group!.."

"I was shocked when you and Arthur suddenly began to argue one another when Arthur had told you to stop insulting us and let him deal with us but no you just have to butt in… Then everything just got worst as you two started to argue each other, and began to insult one another about you and his bad habit about nonsense thing that you two don't get along, still Arthur had, had enough of your nonsense and you wouldn't seem to listen to him so he slapped you!.."

"But I can see it clearly that Arthur didn't mean it!.. But you made it worst.. It was you WHO said that you and Arthur should broke up just because he slap you in the face for being a jerk!.. You were the one who cause the two of you to breakup!.. So don't FUCKING blame us for it! We already apologize to Arthur after you told him that and left and we told him that we wouldn't bother him anymore.. Since we felt guilty after what we have done and left him there along to have his along time to himself." Howard said.

Alfred eyes widen as he gritted his teeth before letting Howard's go. Alfred tch-ed. Howard watched Alfred before glaring at the senior before saying. "Heh. You have the gut to just tch-ed at us after what you did to Arthur…" Howard said which made things worse as Alfred turn back at him and glared before grabbing Howard's collar and said.

"Oh?.. So I guess that you guys were behind this entire scheme that you put in the school board and all over the place?" Alfred asked. "Fuck you Alfred!.. So what if we did what are you going to do about it?" Howard asked which everyone paled as Alfred glared hard at Howard as his blood boil and punched Howard on the face, Howard fought back as the two began to fight.

Arthur watch in mid surprise at what Alfred had done, he was slight shock that Alfred still cared for him and was defending his right and pride. Everyone was watching this scene in mid surprise and shock, they finally know behind the breakup that happens between Arthur and Alfred. Mathew watch from above at the second floor with eyes widened, he finally know the whole truth behind the breakup.

All this, because of the club that Arthur's used to join was the cause of their breakup? All this because Alfred had minding someone else business when he wasn't to pose too? All this because of that slap that made Alfred breakup with Arthur? It was just a pure minor argument between lovers that turn into a huge one and had turn into a breakup between the two?

The fight still continues still a teacher came when they heard the communion from the hallway of the school gate and had come to stop the fight. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" The school principal said as two of the teacher began to stop Alfred and Howard's fight. Both teen had bruises grace on their face. One of the teachers had noticed the school surrounding and had looked in pure terror.

"WHAT THE MEANING OF THIS? WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?.. WHO WROTE ALL OF THIS?" The principal asked when he noticed what was written on the board as well.

Alfred glared at Howard and said. "Why not ask Howard and his little group? I bit they know who?" Alfred said. Howard eyes widen in shock before glaring at the senior and hissed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?.. WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT?... HAVE YOU EVER SAW US PLANING ANY SCHEME AT ARTHUR' S AFTER WHAT WE HAD WITNESS DURING YOU AND HIS BREAKUP?.. DUDE!.. WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH ARTHUR'S ANYMORE!" Howard screamed.

"SHUT UP HOWARD! I'M SOO NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THAT NONSENSE!" Alfred fought back and tried to struggle from the teacher grip on him when he finally succeed it and went to Howard and punched the other teen as the two began to fight again. Arthur had had enough of this and screamed.

"ALFRED STOP!.. PLEASE JUST STOP!.." he screamed which surprise Francis as Alfred finally halt to a stop when he heard Arthur voice and stopped punching Howard and turn around to glance at Arthur and was shock to see the expression on his 'ex' face, it was a mixed of 'tears and 'angry' that grace on Arthur's face that made Alfred stop from what he was doing.

Everyone to say the less were shock, no one was able to stop Alfred from his rampage, not even his own brother or his new boyfriend 'Kiku' could stop the America's teen rampage but Arthur had somehow manage to stop Alfred's rampage. Arthur got off of Francis hold and went toward Alfred as Alfred let go of Howard's who felt to the floor with a thump as everyone watch the drama scene in front of them.

Alfred just stood there as he watch Arthur goes toward him as Arthur was finally closer to him, and saw that angry expression grace on Arthur's face? He saw Arthur fist tight into a knob and know he was about to get another slap from his 'ex' as Alfred's close his eyes and waited for it, but as second pass nothing happen, then suddenly he felt a soft, warm hand placed on his check as he open his eyes in mid shock as he saw Arthur's tears fell from his cute, handsome face as Arthur said.

"Love… please just… Stop.. Please just stop all this madness.. Please… I beg… Of you.." Was all Arthur could say in a soft mumble and give Alfred and apologize smile before fainting in Alfred's arms due to exhaustion since he had wake up early today, Alfred immediately react and catch Arthur's before he hit the floor, he was surprise when his 'ex' sudden called him 'love' like he used too.

'D-Does this mean h-he _might still love me?_' He thought as Kiku's words yesterday echoing in his mind. '_Haven't you even realize that Arthur might still love you?.. Or that he still want you back?_' Kiku's words rang through his mind still he noticed something underneath from his 'ex' jacket, something was there and huge.

A confuse expression grace on Alfred's face as he run his hand on Arthur's jacket and felt it, the huge bump before un-zipping Arthur's jacket. Francis, Gilbert, Antonio and some teacher noticed Alfred's attention were now on Arthurs's jacket and know that he had noticed or felt the bump beneath those jacket while catching Arthur's fall.

"W-Wha..?" Was all Alfred could say when he saw the bump on Arthur's stomach his expression turn into curiosity, Alfred had run his hand on Arthur's bump and could felt that it was real, so real. "W-What… The… Heck?" Was all he could say in mid shock, surprise and confuse?

He looked up at Francis who noticed the look as Francis turn away. Alfred glared, his blood boil again for some unknown reason and screamed. "FRANCIS! WHAT THE MEANING OF THIS?.. W-WHAT WRONG WITH ARTHUR?" He had asked it a little too loud for everyone to hear it. Everyone attentions were now on Arthur's stomach as their eyes widened in shock at seeing it, it was huge.

The teacher had, had enough and screamed.

"ENOUGH!.." The school principal said as he added. "Francis, take Arthur to the school infirmary, Alfred, Howard in my office now!" The principal said "And to everyone? Since no one know who stared all this?.. All of you will be witness as guilty still someone tells or admits the true to who behind all this expect for Arthur… Understood?" Their principal said. Everyone pale in horror.

"And as the rest of you? Everyone punishment, you all will be cleaning this place up!... Still someone admit to who had done this scheme? Understood? I will handle the punishment for whoever had done this to our school property, understood everyone?.. Now get to work.. The janitor will be the one to hand the cleaning materials to all of you." The principal said.

The one of the teacher had snatched Arthur's from Alfred's arms and had hand him to Francis how gladly carried him and took him to the infirmary, while the two other teacher had dragged both Alfred and Howard to the principal office for their punishment and detentions.

-0-

By the time Arthur wake up from his consciousness? He found himself in the infirmary once again, he sat up and found Francis beside him along with Gilbert, Antonio, Sadiq who Francis's already had already know his condition and others more who he looked confuse and alert, beside Sadiq was standing Alfred's cousin, the three of them, Brooklyn Alfred's Netherlands's cousin, Berwald who Alfred's Sweden's cousin and Mathias who Alfred's Denmark's cousin.

A trouble and confuse look grace on his face as he asked. "W-What.. Happen?.. W-Why i-is Alfred's co-cousin here?" He asked confusedly. Francis, Antonio and Gilbert looked guilty. "A-Arthur.. T-They.. Saw it.." Gilbert said which made Arthur confuse. "S-Saw what?" he asked slight hazel. "A-Arthur.. They saw the bump… Everyone else did.. I-Including A-Alfred as well.." Gilbert said which made Arthur in alert and began to worried and panic.

"I.. H-He.. You guys d-didn't tell h-him a-about it… D-Did you?" He asked the three the three shook their head no. "N-No.. We didn't the principal butted in and had taken Alfred and Howard to his office before any of us could say a word. Thought.. Alfred is… Still confuse about it.. A-Arthur.. The whole student saw the bump.. S-So.." Gilbert said a little worried.

"Arthur… I think is time to tell everyone the true…" Was all Francis said? Arthur looked trouble before glancing at Alfred's cousin and sighed. He knows he could not hide the child forever from everyone. Not now that he was showing. "I… I know that.." He said before getting up. "Un.. A little help?" He asked as Francis nodded and helped him sat up. He places a hand on his pregnant stomach before beginning to explain.

By the time that Arthur's was done explaining to everyone? Everyone reaction were that of a shock, and surprise. "Wait, wait… Just wait a minute!" Mathias said as he added. "S-So you're telling me that y-you're… P-Pregnant w-with Alfred's child?" Mathias asked as Arthur nodded his head. "H-How?" He asked. Arthur blushed. "I don't how It happen.. it.. Just did.. T-The next thing I know I found myself pregnant with Alfred's child." He said. Mathias finally realizes what Arthur's mean.

"Oh.. So you and Alfred had.. Uh.. A sex?" He asked which made Arthur blush in embarrassment before nodding his head. "Oh… If that so what Francis had to do with any of this?" Mathias asked. "Actually he got nothing to do with it.. And were not together.. Francis here just wanted to help me throughout my pregnancy since he can see that I can't do this along so.. He offers himself to help me out… But that doesn't mean were together… Francis know that but he still keep flirting with me even if he know that I still.. Loved… Alfred." Arthur said.

"O-Oh.. If so why not let's Alfred know about this?" What Brooklyn asked as Arthur's looked away. "I… Can't interfere with his relationship with Kiku… I don't want to ruin it just by saying he got me pregnant?" Arthur said. Both Alfred's cousin frowned before understanding what he means.

"But still.. He had a right to know about this.. His the child's father after all, Arthur.." Brooklyn said. "I… Know.. I'm planning to let him know soon…" He said. "I think you should do it sooner then later, Arthur… Alfred already saw the bump, a while ago when you fainted." Antonio said which Arthur's paled in horror.

"H-He did?" He asked as everyone nodded their head. "Y-Yeah… H-he thought it was Francis's fault that you got that… But he still wanted to know the whole true Arthur… And… I had a hunch that he won't stop still he find out the true Arthur…" Gilbert said. Arthur sighed. 'Damn!' he thought.

Mathias watched Arthur and feel worried and concern. "I… Will help you with your pregnancy Arthur." He said which made Berwald, and Brooklyn to stare at him weirdly. "I mean… You're… Carry our cousin's kid… And as it… Uncle… I wanted to help you raise it or.. Anything you might need, you know be your back and call?" He said.

"Why uncle? Shouldn't you be the child grandparents or something since your Alfred's cousin?" Francis asked confused. "I know that… That why I want the kid to call me his uncle since… Calling me grandpa make me felt old.. So? Uncle or nii-san will do… Well? What ya say?... If you still want to keeps this secret from Alfred still your ready then were willing to help you out… Since I can already guess that your probable not ready yet to face Alfred about this.. So?.." Mathias said as Arthur sighed in relief.

"I… Thank you for the offer..To help me out during my pregnancy." Arthur said as he flash them with a smile. They smiled back. "Great!.. Here are mine, Brooklyn and Berwald phone number if you need anything.. When I mean anything I mean just anything, even if the smallest thing.. Ya know?" He said and wrote his phone and the others number in a ripped paper before handing it to Arthur who thanks him.

"So.. I guess we should all be heading back to our classroom?" Mathias said as everyone nodded their head as Francis helped Arthur get off of the bed and helped him put on his jacket before they all had head to their classroom, outside others student were cleaning the mess that was on the wall of their school, each wall had those harsh word about Arthur. Arthur ignored those words that were placed on the wall as they head to their classroom, he also ignore the gossiping that was surround outside too.

-0-

Alfred and Howard were pissed. They were at the detentions room at the moment, and won't be out of it still the end of the 4th period, they don't even have any classes at the moment since everyone were giving a punishment to clean the whole damn school campus still the person who behind all the mess will admit his crime to the principal.

Alfred tapped his finger on the table. His thought were elsewhere, yes, his thought were on Arthur's condition mostly his stomach he just saw an hour ago, it feel so real. 'Wonder what was it?.. It was so real and huge.. Like.. There was something inside it.' He thought, and then his thought had leaded him to where Arthur had called him. Arthur had called him 'love' like the Brit used too.

It made him happy a little inside, and was now determine to find out what was up with Arthur, he wasn't going to stop still he found out what wrong with his Arthur, yes his.

He promise this time that he will fix things between them, weather was Arthur still dating Francis or not, he was going to get his Arthur back one way or another, and he wasn't going to stop.

-0-

Mathew looked guilt, he thought that he could finally see Arthur breakdown and admit what he had done, or who he actually is, but it didn't, things just got worse, his brother had went on rampage a while ago in front of everyone and had even stand up for Arthur, it surprise him and he was confuse by it. He wonders why his brother would even help a traitor like Arthur who had given up on him and went and dated his Francis.

He was slight shock to finally find out what had happen to Alfred and Arthur's breakup and the cause was because of a silly little fight that Arthur had with his club and that Alfred had butted in when he wasn't to pose to? Then things had turn worst from there which lead Alfred to be the one who actually did breakup with Arthur.

Mathew wasn't going to fool himself, he was going to agree what his mind would think of his brother, his brother was a totally idiot, just because of a slap from the face and the idiot went and breakup with Arthur? Just because of a single slap? Really Alfred can be silly sometime but this was just ridiculous.

He really need to talk with Alfred, a serious one, Alfred really need to learn how to understand other people situation, so that nothing like this would ever happen again.

But what made Mathew confuse were Arthur's stomach, he had saw it from above the second floor and he agree with everyone that Arthur's stomach had slight grown huge and real, like there was something inside it, but what was it?

It made him curious and wanted to know as well. He truly will fix things up this time. And he still wanted to know what was up with Arthur's and his huge stomach.

TBC.

Me:… Okay I think I went a little too far with the drama! X_x but I hope you all will like this yes?

Umm… I think I'm going to have to fix the chapter 9 and change a little few and add a few things, to spicy it up… So.. Hope you all wouldn't mind waiting another day for the chapter 9.. Urk… Okay I'll shut up now..

So please give review everyone. :P and tell me what you all think of this chapter yes? :3


	10. Chapter 9

AN: HOOO OHHHH! I finally finish chapter 9! Hope you all will like this chapter yes?

Title: Arthur's life as a Teenager

Pairing: Alfred x Arthur America/England (Main pairing), Alfred x Kiku America/Japan, Francis x Arthur France/England and then Francis x Mathew France/Canada.

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Rated: T to M, just for safely.

Summary: USUK Gakuen Hetalia style with Mpreg, Arthur and Alfred were a well know gay couple at their school still the break up thing happen, Alfred ins now dating Kiku, how will Arthur cupped thing if when he found out that his pregnant with Alfred's kid?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 9

After school when everyone went home as Alfred and Howard were finally out of the detention room as the teacher give them a warn to not cause another trouble or they will be suspended from school for the 1 month, Howard worried and had taken the warning seriously while Alfred's didn't, he just shrug it off like it was nothing and had left and went out to look for Francis to ask him about what he just saw a while ago, to as the French senior about Arthur's stomach.

He went out of the school campus and went to the school boy's dorm, and spotted Francis going toward the dorm building; he marched forward and called out loud. "FRANCIS!" He called as he Francis turn around and saw him looking a little confuse and wonder what the America fellow senior want.

"What is it, Alfred—" He didn't get to finish his words when he was punched to the face and was slammed to the nearest wall as Alfred asked more like he hissed.

"WHAT WAS THAT I SAW AN HOUR AGO?.. WHAT WITH ARTHUR'S STOMACH? IS HE SICK?.. DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO HIM?" He asked in pure angry and concern, a mixed of emotion that was too dangerous to calm down if both emotion were mixed.

Francis glared at Alfred before splatted out the blood from his mouth from the harsh punch that Alfred's blow to his face.

"Alfred, what the heck are you talking about?" He asked while pushing Alfred's off of him, Alfred's blood only boils more as he screamed. "

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! YOU KNOW THAT THERE SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ARTHUR DON'T YOU? OF COURSE YOU KNOW SINCE YOU BEEN HANGING AROUND HIM THE PASS 3 MONTH! NOW DON'T FUCK WITH ME AND TELL ME THE FUCKING TRUTH WHAT WRONG WITH ARTHUR?" Alfred asked angrily.

Francis just gives him a blank look before saying. "Why don't you ask him yourself?.. Even if I do know what wrong with Arthur is not my place to tell?" He said. Alfred just gritted his teeth a glared at Francis before he tch-ed and left and went home, angrily, since he have to wait still tomorrow to come to ask Arthur on what wrong with him since the Brit doesn't live in the Dormitory.

-0-

By the time Francis got inside the dorm he saw Arthur their along with his luggage as he was talking to Antonio and Gilbert. "Yo! Francis guess what?.. Arthur is gonna stay with us in the dorm for a couple of few days still his parents a new apartment for them to live.." Gilbert said which confuse Francis as he turn to glance at Arthur as Arthur played with his hand before begin to explain.

"Francis.. Hope you won't mind me staying here with you guys for a couple of days.. My parents had already agreed that I should stay in the school dorm for the time being still they can find us a new apartment to live.. You see.." Arthur said as he took a deep breath before saying.

"I…. My family and I were… Kicked out of our apartment just this morning, since the owner of the Apartment had found out about my condition and didn't think a second change and wanted us out of his place.. and…My family are looking for a new place to live… Mom had asked me if I could stay the night at some of my friend or with you guys.. Since she trusted you guys in my care, my parents didn't want me to sleep with them i-in the hotel.. Because of my c-condition since it will attract other people attention there.." He said.

"WHAT?" Francis asked slight shock to hear this, he glanced at Antonio and Gilbert as the two give him a sad expression before they said. "He… Already inform as a while ago along with the principal…" Gilbert said.

"My dad did fought back with the Apartment owner that we have lived for 3 years now but in the end we couldn't do anything… My parents are still looking for a cheap hotel they could sleep for a few days before they go and search a new apartment for us.. My sibling are staying at some of their friend place for the meantime still mom and dad had found a place for us to stay and live.. Mom had already informed the principal a while ago and had… Agreed for me to stay in the dorm for the meantime.. I asked him if I could stay in your dorms which the principal had agreed." He said.

Francis grips his fist in a tight knob. 'How dare some people treat Arthur like this!' he thought. "Don't worry Arthur you can stay the night here with us." He said as Gilbert and Antonio nodded their head. "Yeah! You can stay with us in our shared dorm Arthur!.." Gilbert said as he grinned at the Brit.

That night, the four of them lay on the bed, another bed was added just for Arthur by the principal order as they lay in their own personal bed. "Ya know this could be fun, guys~" Gilbert said the other rolls their eyes. "Yes well, we need to head off to bed. We still need to wake up early tomorrow." Francis reminded them.

"Hey! Did the principal found out who's behind the entire scheme at the school hallway and campus?" Arthur asked. "No.. They still haven't found it.. Teacher planning to give everyone expect the four of as a detentions and that the Valentine day event might be cancel still someone actually admit to whose behind this entire scheme." Francis said.

Arthur sighed. "This going to be a long day.. Night guys." He said as the other said good night to him.

-0-

The next day, the sound of an alarm clock ring throughout the trios' room as everyone groaned and got out of bed, they went to the male bathroom which were empty in a the meantime, meaning the others student were awake yet which made Arthur sighed in relief as the three of them took a quick shower, after that they got dress and wear their school uniform before the three all head to the kitchen hall of the dorm which were a little crowed.

Others student were surprise to see Arthur here at school early in the morning as everyone watched the four order their breakfast, after done getting their meal they went to their usual seat and eat their food. Everyone attentions were at Arthur who was minding his own business and ate his meal. When the four were done eating their meal they head outside in the field, Gilbert and Antonio were playing catch while Arthur and Francis were on the chair outside the campus as the four were talking among themselves.

Soon they saw a Black SUV driving through the school parking lot as the four glances and saw that it was only Alfred's car as they saw the America's senior went out of his car but halt to a stop when he spotted Arthur along with the trio this early morning which surprise him.

Alfred stared at the two before sighing. 'S-Should I ask him?..' he asked himself. He saw Francis looking at him and noticed the look that grace on his face as Francis grinned at him which made his annoy as he saw the French senior whisper something in Arthur's ears before he and the other two left, leaving Arthur along all to himself.

He took this as a clue and went toward Arthur and greeted. "H-Hey Artie~" He called as he saw Arthur tensed a bit as he went toward the Brit and sat beside him. He saw Arthur's cover his stomach with his jacket before looking away from Alfred with a blush grace on his face.

"Uh.. So you and Francis are… Umm.. Together now?" Alfred asked. He saw Arthur's hand twitched before he heard the Brit said. "NO!... What made everyone think that were together?" He said before realizing what he just said and covers his mouth with his hand. Alfred didn't fail to hear what he said heard from Arthur's mouth and blinked his eyes before asking. "W-Wha?.. If.. So then… Why are you letting Francis h-hang out with you?.. A-Arthur?" Alfred asked slight confuse.

Arthur gritted his teeth. 'I can't… Lie to him… I… Brooklyn right.. Alfred's had the right to know about my condition.' He though and was about to say something when they heard a loud noises coming from inside the school building.

Arthur and Alfred got curious so they went toward inside the school building and pushes their way inside the school. They went inside and saw the commotion were coming from one of the lockers as they went toward it and push the other aside, both of them saw Francis, Antonio and Gilbert standing there in front of their locker that had a new paint spray that wrote: 'The slutty friend' they saw Francis's gripped his hand in a tight knob.

They heard others student began to gossip one another. Soon they heard another student gasped from another locker as they glanced and saw that there was another one, and this one was Arthur's locker, Arthur tremble beside, Alfred went alert and glanced beside him to see Arthur's silently cry beside him, it made his blood boil seeing his 'ex' cry like this, he did what made Arthur clam down whenever he see the Brit cry? He hugged Arthur gently and rubbed his back to soothing his mood which worked as Arthur heard Alfred's whisper sweet nothing like everything was going to be just fine.

Alfred felt Arthur clam down a bit as he glance to the right and saw Francis looking surprise at the two as he glared at Francis who cook an eyebrow at him, everyone gossiping had stopped the moment they noticed that Alfred and Arthur were.. Cuddling or so what the thought and looked confuse at the two still they heard the teacher screamed when he saw those new paint spray that were there in the lockers.

"Alright!.. Whose responsible for this?.. Who did this? And why does this always aim at Arthur's?..." The second year homeroom teacher asked. "Why not just check each student locker if they had a paint spray in their locker sensei? Then all of this trouble well come to an end?.." One of the students said from the crowed. Mathew was watching everyone from the second floor and was slight shock to see Alfred and Arthur were in good term all of a sudden.

The teacher thought of that idea that one of the student said before nodding his head and order a few student to open the others locker, but none of the others student locker didn't have a paint spray inside their locker still the only locker that was left un-touched were… Arthur's own locker. Arthur heart beat fast inside his chest.

'No!.. I.. How… Who would d-do such a thing?.. M-Me all of people?' he thought. Francis noticed Arthur's trouble look and got worried as his clench his fist into a tight knob. 'Damn! Who could be behind this entire scheme? Dammit!..' He thought the teacher looked trouble as he saw Arthur's head went low and he tremble a bit.

The teacher hesitate for a bit before taking a deep breath then order a few student to open Arthur's locker, when it was finally open everyone gasped in shock, inside Arthur's locker were indeed the paint spray, soon the crowed were field with gossiping again.

"My! Who would have thought?" One said. "Is he trying to be a troll?" One said. "I know he wasn't innocent.." One said. Arthur gritted his teeth, he had, had enough he gripped his hold on Alfred's sleeve, Alfred who know Arthur more than anyone finally snapped while embracing Arthur in his arms as he yelled.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!.. IF I HEAR ONE MORE INSULT WORD FROM ANY OF YOU ABOUT ARTHUR I'M PERSONAL GOING TO KICK THE FUCKING LIGHT OUT OF YOU!" he screamed which made everyone flinched in fright and backed away from him a little and shut up. Mathew watched in surprise.

"Francis.. Come here." Alfred asked as Francis went toward him looking confuse as Alfred's had hand him Arthur to him, Arthur didn't prostate, Arthur eyes widen in surprise when he felt Alfred's kissed his forehead as he looked up at his 'ex' who give him a sincere smile.

"A-Alfred.. Wha?" He asked slight confuse before watching him go toward his locker and had looked inside Arthur's locker.

Alfred looked inside Arthur's locker in mid surprise. He recognizes that paint spray anywhere since it was the only brand that wasn't from here. He pull it out of Arthur's locker and examine it, he was right, he know this paint spray belong too.

'T-This is mine paint spray that I hide it from our tree house at home.. H-How did it get here?' he thought as he spotted the sticker of a burger and kitten on the paint spray beneath it with the name of 'Alfie' on it which he had put it there, then he realize it and looked up from the second floor and eye to eye with his twins before he glared at Mathew when everything starting to make sense.

'MATHEW!' He screamed in his head. He was about to go chase his brother from the second floor when something came out of Arthur's locker and dropped to the floor which caught everyone attention.

Alfred blinked his eyes before picking the brown envelop up and looks at it. It had a name written: 'Arthur Kirkland'. He blinks his eyes before opening it. Arthur looked alert and stared in shock and worried, he watched Alfred's expression change into confuse to curious then to shock.

"W-What the-?" Was all the came out of Alfred's mouth as the American teen glanced up at him as he saw that look that grace on his 'ex' he saw Arthur looked away his face was flushed a bit. Then he stared back again at the paper in his hand.

In the paper were a picture, not just any picture but an ultrasound picture and on the center of the picture of a baby, well a 3 month ultrasound baby. Alfred eyes widen a little at seeing it.

"Arthur?" He asked slight confuse. Arthur still refuse to face him or say anything, Alfred noticed that Arthur's hand was slowly and trembling wrapping it around his jacket, then it hit him as Alfred eyes widened before glancing back down at the ultrasound picture in his hand and called Arthur's again. "Arthur?" He called again.

Arthur's gritted his teeth before closing his eyes and did what he think was right to do at this situation he was in? He fake fainted as Francis noticed this and catch him before he hit the cold floor and looked down at him and noticed that Arthur's had fake fainted to get away. A frown grace on Francis face but didn't say anything.

Alfred looked worried when he had saw his 'ex' fainted as Francis's caught Arthur before he felt to the floor. A frown grace on Alfred as he turns to glance at the teacher and said. "Sensei.. I think I know whose this paint spray belong too!.. Sensei look beneath the paint spray and you will see that there a burger and a cat sticker in it and beneath those it had a named that written: 'Alfie'." Alfred said as the teacher did so and looked beneath the paint spray and to his surprise Alfred was right. "H-How.." The teacher asked.

"That paint spray was originally belong to me.. But I don't think Arthur know that I have that.. Since I just brought that a few days ago… And I usually hide all my paint spray at our tree house at home.. The only person I know who know about me hiding stuff like these since our parents had forbidden us to keep one at the house?.. The only person I know who know this is none other than my brother… Mathew.." Alfred said.

Sure he didn't want to put his twins in trouble or get him in danger but if it involves his 'ex' then he will not hesitate. Mathew looked trouble and had panicked inside his mind as he madly dashes out of the second floor and somewhere deeper inside the second floor, everyone attention were on Mathew as they saw the younger twins went away.

"B-But how? Mathew is a nice kid.. He wouldn't do such a thing!" The teacher said.

"No.. I don't think that Mathew the one who been pulling a prank on Arthur's, well not literally, I think it was someone else that put the paint spray on Arthur's locker.. Thought I don't know how that person know about this or.. If that the person simply helped Mathew to destroy Arthur's reputation and is the one who been doing the dirty work and not Mathew.. Cause if it him? He will felt guilty for doing such a things like this, especially if things would made me upset." Alfred said everyone were surprise at Alfred.

They usually thought that he was an idiot or to dense to not understand the situation, it seem like that Alfred's wasn't a dense, or leak to see the situation the revolt around him? He simply choice not too. Alfred may allowed himself to look stupid in front of people, allow people to think lowly of him, but deep down inside that fake facade attitude? Alfred was intelligence, genius boy underneath all those facade.

The teacher looked shock and thoughtful of this event before saying. "Very well then.. We will have a word with your brother after school… Make sure that he will not run away from this.. And… Francis.. Can you take Arthur to the infirmary?" The teacher asked. Francis looked down at Arthur as he is eyes beamed in joy when he had a better idea and said.

"On second thought, sensei.. Why not let's Alfred's take Arthur to the infirmary?. I beat he wouldn't mind? Right?" Francis asked as he grabbed Arthur and give him to Alfred's , slowly, and gently in his arms as Alfred gladly, slowly and dumpy allowed Francis's to dump Arthur's in his arms.

"Well. Then… Good luck you two.. You will need it!.." He said then bends down to level Arthur's ears and whisper. "Good Luck Artie.. You will need it too.. To explain Alfred everything.. I know you fake fainted to run away from all this.. I think it times for little Alfie to know the whole true? Isn't he not?" Francis teased Arthur.

Arthur didn't move a muscle or made any expression to not give away or to not make Alfred's stare at him in suspicious. When Francis pull away and smiled at Alfred who looked confuse at him, but deep down inside him he was shiver and panicking. But still manage to put a strong front.

Francis went toward Alfred and whisper. "Good luck you two.. Oh and one more things? Arthur isn't sick, he fake fainted to get away from explain anything to you.. If he wake up at the infirmary? Don't make him get away.. Beg and force him to explain everything to you, got it?" Francis whisper which made Alfred confuse before nodding his head as Francis added.

"Oh.. And before you ask anything?.. Arthur and I are not together.. The one reason why I'm sticking around Arthur is because of his condition.. You will understand everything once Arthur explains everything to you? Okay? Don't hurt him okay?" Francis said and pulls away as he said. "Well then… Adieu mon ami!" Francis said as he had grabbed Antonio and Gilbert with him who looked confuse.

Alfred glanced at the teacher who sighed. "Just take Arthur to the infirmary, Jones.. I'll handle the rest here." The teacher said as Alfred nodded his hand and was about to leave still the teacher stopped him and hand him the brown envelop that was belong to Arthur's and said. "Oh, and take this with you as well." He said before he shoo Alfred away along with Arthur's in his arms.

-0-

When Alfred got to the infirmary the nurse looked shock and surprise to see him carrying an unconscious Arthur's in his arms as she lets Alfred lay Arthur's down in one of the infirmary bed. "A-Alfred dear.. Would you like me to get you anything?" She asked while glancing in concern at the Brit. Alfred thought of it for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yea.. Can you get me a glass of coffee and tea for Artie?" He asked as she nodded and left the room, once she was gone Alfred turn to glance at his 'ex' and could see that he really is fake sleeping. He sighed and nudged Arthur's on his legs lightly and softly before saying.

"Wake up Arthur… I know your wake.. Don't even try to pretend that you're asleep." He said. Arthur face fell as he frowned and groaned while opening one eye as he glance at Alfred and saw his 'ex' had a deep frown grace on his handsome face.

"That wasn't nice of you to fake faint just to get away from me?... Come on.. I want to know everything? And Francis already told me that you and him were not together… So mind explaining me what really going on?" He asked seriously which made Arthur to curse under his breath before taking a deep breath. 'Come on Arthur!.. Just bloody say it before things get worst!' he thought before breaking the news to Alfred.

"I…I'm pregnant.." He said guilty and worriedly. Silent felt the room as Alfred blinks his eyes and rubbed his ears before breaking the silent and said. "Come again?.. Did you say what I heard you say or am 'I just hearing thing because I swear I could hear you say—"Alfred asked but was cut off as Arthur's roll his eyes and said, bluntly. "I'm pregnant… 3 month to be exalted!" He said as he narrow his eyes at Alfred who felt from his chair.

"Your WHAT?" He asked again the second times. Arthur groaned. "I said I'm bloody hell—" He said but was cut off by Alfred as the American said. "I know I know!.. Your pregnant.. B-But how?.. Who's the child father.. How.. Wha?" Was all Alfred could ask? "I don't bloody know how? Is just happen!.. I found out 3 month ago that I was bloody hell pregnant.." Arthur said as he tries not to scream his heart out since it was not good for the baby health.

"I… Are you sure you're not pulling any prank on me Arthur?" Alfred asked suspiciously. Arthur glared at Alfred before grabbing the envelop that was beside him in the bed and give it to Alfred. "That this thing doesn't prove you anything?" He said as Alfred gulped before re-opening the envelop again and pull out the ultrasound picture and stare at it. "Look at the date Alfred.. And their still more inside the envelop." Arthur simply said.

Alfred did just that and read the date, it was a date a few week ago, then he pull out the others, they were a date of 2 month ago of an ultrasound picture, Alfred each looked at each photo before glancing at Arthur.

"I-If you are.. T-Then who's the child's father?.. Francis?" He asked as he hissed and glared at Arthur's pregnant stomach when he said Francis name. Arthur just narrows his eyes at him before saying. "NO!.. What make you think that this child's father is Francis?.. Wait! Don't answer that! Is this because you all think that I and Francis were together?.. I'm going to be honestly with you Alfred.. Francis and I are not together, nor is Francis is this child father." He said.

Alfred stopped before sighing in relief then asked the most stupid question. "Oh.. So who's the child father?" He asked. Arthur gives him a frown before saying the most obvious answer. "Tell me Alfred… Who do you think I have sex with 3 month ago before you broke up with me? Tell me who's was that person I have sex with at Gilbert's party?" He asked then it hit Alfred as he widens his eyes before placing a hand on his mouth.

The child… Was his.. Arthur was pregnant with his child, HIS!.

"M-Me… Y-Your saying.. That the child's father.. I-is me?.." He asked as Arthur gives him a soft yet caring smile as he saw Arthur nodded his head. "Yes you dolt!.. This child's father is you!.. You and no one else.. After the breakup you did with me? I never slept with anyone but you!.. You were my first time that I had sex with, Alfred, and look at where that got me? Pregnant with your child, you dolt!.. I have been keeping this secret from you since I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Kiku just because you got me pregnant!" He said.

Hearing those made Alfred felt guilt and horrible. "I…" Was all he could say? "I…I'm sorry Arthur.. I.. I'll make it up to you!.." He said. Arthur looked thoughtful. "H-How? B-But…W-What about Kiku?" Arthur asked. Alfred gave him a sad smile before saying. "K-Kiku broke up with me after those rumors of you going to be a fathers started… And he told me that he was in love with someone else.. So… I let him go.." Alfred said as he added guilty.

"And.. Arthur?.. I… I didn't mean to say what I said that day… I didn't mean to breakup with you? I was shock when you slapped me and… I didn't know what I was doing since I was so, confuse inside my head and… When I realize what I did and said to you that day? I regret it.. Deeply.. I wanted to apologize to you the next day for saying those words and wanted you back at that time… But I couldn't do it.. I was too chicken shit too do it!.. I was afraid that you would reject me when I had hurt you and broke up with you at that time.. So… I went to Kiku, begged, pledged him to be y-your replacement still I could get over with our breakup.. But I realize that as times pass? I could never get over it and had deeply regretted it… I. I'm s-sorry." Alfred said.

SMACK!

Alfred was slapped in the face by Arthur who was now crying. Alfred didn't say anything, he know he deserve that slap. "I.. I deserved that.. I know.. You had the right to slap me Arthur.. I'm an idiot.. But… Can you forgive this idiot and have him back in your arms?.. Let's him help you with your pregnancy? Be there for you and our child?.. P-Please Arthur.. I.. I can't live a single life without you in my life.. I… Loved… You." He said.

Arthur cried, he deeply cried hard, from angry, confuse, hurt and joy, He was angry that Alfred's had used Kiku as his replacement, he was hurt from those words that come from his 'ex' but most of all he was crying in joy now that Alfred want him back. "I… Oh gosh Alfred!.. I.. I could never reject you!.. I loved you so much to do that.. Sure I'm mad at you for what you have done.. But I forgive you.. Is because I still loved you, you idiot!" He said before placing a hand on Alfred's hand.

Alfred looked surprise and shock at Arthur before breaking into a smile and cried in joy and hugged Arthur. "So.. Does this mean were back together again?" Alfred asked as Arthur nodded his head. Alfred smiled and lifted Arthur's chin before capturing those lips that he missed dearly before wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist carefully as to not squeeze their baby that was inside his pregnant lover.

He was happy; they were finally together again, at last.

-0-

Outside?

Francis, Gilbert and Antonio listen from outside the infirmary door and had overheard everything from the inside and were happy that the two were now together again, a smile grace on their lips.

"So… You finally deiced to let Arthur's go Francis?" Antonio asked. Francis sighed. "Yeah… Is not like I'll ever get a chance to win his heart unlike how Alfred does.. And beside.. I'm sure someday I will find that special someone for me." He said.

"Well then let's leave the two lovebird along.. And let them have their fun.." He said before dragging his two friends elsewhere.

TBC.

Me: Tada! Breakup arc is now over! And is good that Arthur and Alfred are back together? Now I wonder what will happen next? :o

I'm not gonna end the story here still Alfred and Arthur's baby is born! XD so their still a few drama left to enjoy! And a few humors since I'm sure you all want a little break from all the drama! XP Well still the next chapter everyone. :D


	11. Chapter 10

AN: Hello I'm back with chapter 10, sorry for the long wait, I was having a little problem with this chapter but i finally fix it and finish it as well, well then hope you all will like this chapter yes? And please give review as always. :D

Title: Arthur's life as a Teenager

Pairing: Alfred x Arthur America/England (Main pairing), Alfred x Kiku America/Japan, Francis x Arthur France/England and then Francis x Mathew France/Canada.

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Rated: T to M, just for safely.

Summary: USUK Gakuen Hetalia style with Mpreg, Arthur and Alfred were a well know gay couple at their school still the break up thing happen, Alfred ins now dating Kiku, how will Arthur cupped thing if when he found out that his pregnant with Alfred's kid?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 10

After school? Alfred had dragged his twins brother out of school and into his car, Alfred wasn't pleased with his twins when he found out that his brother was behind all the scheme, it hurt him as to why his younger twins would do such a thing like this to Arthur, his ARTHUR of all people, Alfred know that his brother know that Arthur's was special to him that he didn't want anything happen to the Brit even after their breakup but that doesn't matter now.

Not that he and Arthur were back together again, the thought of it made Alfred happy. But he know he still have business to settle with his twins as the smile that grace on Alfred's disappear the moment he thought about his twins and what the younger one had done.

Soon they went to Alfred's car as they got inside it.

After a few more hours as Mathew began to explain his reason on why he had done such a horrible thing to Arthur? To Alfred was shock to hear what the younger twin had done. Mathew had told him that he did those because he was hurt that he thought that Arthur's had hurt him after what happen to their breakup and that he thought that Arthur's had stolen Francis from him which confuse Alfred.

"Wait, wait a minute!... Your telling me that you trying to break Arthur, destroy his reputation just so you can see him hurt and admit that his a horrible person for hurting me and that he stolen Francis from you?... Since when did Francis become YOURS?" Alfred asked slight confuse, shock and angry.

Mathew flinched at his brother's angry tone. "I…Know that… I…I'm sorry okay?.. I didn't mean to hurt Arthur that badly!. I… I just want Francis… I had a crush on him ever since our first year of high school here in Hetalia Academy... And… Well.. I was shy and scare to confuse my feeling to him.. I was planning to tell him this year since next year w-we will be graduating and… I didn't want to go and leave left handed and empty without letting him know my feeling that I liked, loved him… But it was too late when I found out that he was now dating Arthur after you had breakup with him." Mathew said.

Alfred could feel a headache soon as he slammed his fit on the car steering wheel, making it to lout out a loud horn sound as some student jumped when the car suddenly horned, When Alfred's clam down and run a hand through his head in frustration and angry at the complicated thing that were going on in school, first of, Mathew had a crush on Francis but Francis had a crush on Arthur, and now those rumors are still spreading around school, all thought those rumors were true it still piss him off.

Things were running in a love triangle, and total chaos. He sighed. 'What up with the world?' He thought before taking a deep breath and began to explain to Mathew the situation so things wouldn't get complicated than they already were.

"Mathew let me get this straight okay… Francis… Might have a crush on Arthur, but that was a long time ago…Arthur's doesn't like Francis.. okay?." He said which confuse Mathew. "What are you talking about?.. Didn't you hear from everyone that they are together now?" He asked confused.

Alfred takes a deep breath and tried to calm himself down and not go rampage and screamed bloody murder at his younger twins before saying.

"Which is everyone are wrong… They got the wrong idea.. Francis and Arthur were never been together from the start… The only thing as to why Francis had been hanging around Arthur is because of his condition… I already had a talk with Artie a while ago and we settle things up and are back together and he also had explains everything to me… And in true? Francis here where just helping Arthur get over his breakup with me since I did broke up with him a few month ago and he couldn't go on with that thing still in his head… and their one more thing…" Alfred said as he took a deep breath yet again and tried really hard not to snap.

"A-Arthur… It.. Seem that.. Arthur.. Is pregnant…" Alfred said which caught Mathew off guard before composing himself and stared at his twins, trying to find if the older twins were joking with him, but from the expression that grace on Alfred's face? He can see that Alfred wasn't joking around.

"B-But that can't be!.. He's a-a guy!.. T-That got to be a joke Alfred!" Mathew prostrated sounding not believing on what Alfred's just said. Alfred sighed and know that thing would come to this, so he pull out the envelop that he had asked Arthur's to borrow for a while which Arthur allowed him but promise to return it back to him, undamaged which Alfred had agree as Alfred had hand the envelop to Mathew.

"Go on.. Take a look at it.." Alfred said with a hint of being frustration and looked away. Mathew shaking snatched the envelop at Alfred's and open his eyes widen when he saw that is an ultrasound as he glanced up at Alfred. "Arthur didn't knock up a girl and got her pregnant… Instead he was the one who got pregnant." He said. Mathew eyes widened.

"H-How… But.. W-Whose the child's father? Francis?" He asked as he hissed. Alfred frowned and glared at his window before saying. "No… Francis's isn't the child's father.." He yelled, just thinking that Francis's was the child's father that Arthur's carrying made his blood boils in angry. Mathew had a confuse expression that grace on his face.

"Then who?" Mathew asked. "Mathew… How would you react if I tell you that you're going to be an uncle soon?" He asked. Mathew reaction change from confuse to shock and surprise. "U-Uncle?.. Wait! You mean Arthur's got pregnant with y-your child?" He asked as Alfred nodded his head. "I… Didn't tell you about what happen that night at Gilbert's party when I didn't come home after the party that day, didn't i?" He asked as Mathew shook his head.

Alfred sighed and run a hand at the back of his neck before saying.

"I…. Arthur and I had sex that day… In Gilbert's bedroom…" Alfred said as his angry soon fade away as he began to tell tale his story about what exactly happen that day at Gilbert's party at his house before he deiced to move in the dormitory to stay with his two favorite friend, his parents didn't might since they thought that it will do him good so that he won't be late to school.

To Mathew horror he paled. "Okay, okay I get it!.. You… You don't have to tell me the whole detail about your sex life with Arthur!" Mathew said face flushed in embarrassment. Alfred runs a hand to the back of his neck before letting out a soft laugh. "OMG! What are we? We were arguing just a while ago and now were talking like things didn't happen?" Alfred said.

Mathew just stares at his older twins before asking.

"I… So… H-How do you feel right now?.. I mean after you found out that… You're going to be a father at 17?" Mathew asked. Alfred thought of it before answering his twins, truthfully. "To tell you the true?.. I'm in shock… I… I never thought of myself as being… Or going to be a father at 17… I guess… Is still kind of hard to accept… But I want to be there for Arthur… Be there for him and our baby?.." Alfred said as Mathew nodded in understanding.

The two brothers went silent all of a sudden still Alfred break the silent when he looked at the time in his car watch and said.

"I think we should head back inside the school and you go and explain everything to the principal of what you have done… And… Go and apologize to Arthur's tomorrow… You need to take responsibility Mathew… You hurt Arthur and I can't just do nothing about it.. But since your my brother the less you can do is apologize to Arthur's for pulling those scheme.. I understand that you were only doing these to protect me… But Mathew… I can take care of myself… You know that, I know that as well…" Alfred said as he give his younger twins a serious look that made Mathew's flinched before nodding his head.

They got off of the car and went to the principal office as Mathew explain everything, that he was the one who behind all of the scheme he did yesterday and this morning, saying that it was his idea to pull those scheme while Jordan his Cuba's friend was the one who doing all the dirty work for him.

To say the less the principal wasn't happy with this and give him a suspended from school for the rest of 8 week and will not be able to participate the Valentine's day event and is expecting for his parent to know about this, which made Mathew worried in fear but he know that their parents had a right to know about this, and he know that he deserve this punishment.

-0-

The next day, the weekend.

Alfred had wake up around 10 am in the morning; eat breakfast along with his twins, Mathew and their older sister Jenifer. Mathew was grounded for the whole 3 month of no, monthly allowance, no going out for party, and his cell phone were taking from him since it was part of his punishment, he wasn't allowed to bring friend at home anymore the fear and suspicious that he would pull another dirty plan to pull a prank on some of his classmate were just to much for their parents to take.

But of course their parents were shock to hear that their youngest son who was mostly the clam, shy and innocent one could do such a horrible thing, at school and to one of their classmate no less. Their mother didn't know what to do with Mathew's new behavior anymore and were worried about it.

So she had insist that Mathew should take a therapy or a Psychiatry which her husband had agree greatly, actually both parents had deiced that both the boys should take therapy or psychiatry due to their behavior problem, but Alfred had insist that he was fine and that nothing was wrong with him, which the parents frowned at this but let him go, Mathew on the other had didn't have a choice since their parents had 'forcefully' force him to take a therapy or see a psychiatry, which their parents had told Mathew that he will start taking it starting next week.

After breakfast the twins head to their parking lot at the mansion before droving off, heading to Arthur's apartment house to visit Arthur.

When they got there, Alfred had rushed through the 3rd floor were Arthur's apartment floor was as they made it at floor 3rd and went to door number 50 and knock on the door, as they heard someone saying: 'In the minute.' When the person had open the door Alfred was confuse and slight surprise to see that is wasn't Mrs. Kirkland who open the door for the as he asked.

"Hmmm Hello.. I-Is Arthur Kirkland here?" Alfred asked the stranger who live in Arthur's apartment had a confuse look. "Kirkland?.. Sorry kid we just move here.. The last people who lived here had already moved out…" The person said as a woman behind him came toward the door.

"Who's at the door dear?" His wife asked. "Eh? A bunch of teenager asking for someone named Arthur Kirkland… Do you know him dear?" Her husband asked. "Ah!. I believe that they were the previous family who first lived here before they were kicked out by the Apartment owner." His wife said.

Alfred had a shock expression grace on his face one what just heard. "WAIT WHAT? W-What do you mean that the Kirkland's family were kicked out of their apartment?.. Last time I hear that they been living here for 3 years now… S-Since w-when did they left?" Alfred asked a little worried over his pregnant lover condition, like where is he and his family living or staying a moment, like that.

"Ah, yesterday afternoon… I think around 5pm?… Why not ask the Apartment owner.. His one who kicked them out yesterday, so I'm sure he know where they have moved out." The man said, Alfred nodded his head before he left. Inside Alfred's head he was panicking in worried as he pull out his cellphone and dial a number, his twins were beside him as they left the apartment building and into the parking lot.

After the tree ring and still no one answering the call? Alfred began to worried more. "Dammit!.. He won't pick up his phone!" He said. Mathew looked in concern and confuse before asking. "A-Alfred… W-who are you calling?" He asked. "Arthur.." Alfred simply replayed, sounding so worried for his pregnant lover health, he was pregnant after all, whose lover who wouldn't worry when they pregnant lover were kicked out of their own home?

When Arthur's wasn't picking up the call? Alfred got worried even more. "Dammit!." Alfred cursed under his breath. "A-Alfred… W-Why not try calling Francis's phone or Gilbert?" He asked.

Alfred thought of it for a moment before he remember that he doesn't have Francis or neither Gilbert's cellphone number as he mumble something under his breath, when Mathew noticed this he immediately know that Alfred might not have the trios phone number and sighed.

"Here… I have the school dormitory phone number.. Maybe they can give you Francis or Gilbert's phone number." He said Alfred's thanks his brother before picking up the paper card from Mathew's and began to phone call their school dorm.

After a few minute as the head dorm president had hand him Francis and Gilbert's cellphone number he immediately called them. Alfred waited still Francis's had picked up the call and answer. "Bonjour, this is Francis Bonnefoy, may I help you, mon ami?" Francis's answer as Alfred sighed in relief.

"Hey Francis, it me, Alfred… I-Is Arthur there with you guys?.. I went to their apartment and found out that they have moved elsewhere.. If he's not there do you by any change to know where are at the moment-" He was cut off as Francis laughed on the other side of the phone before replay.

"No need to worried Mon ami!... Arty is here with us at the dorm and is staying for a few days here still his parent's find a new apartment for them to live with…Ah! Well do you want to talk to him?.. His awake right now.." Francis said as Alfred was about to say something when he heard the phone being handed to someone else as Alfred's heard his pregnant lover voice on the other side of the phone and said. "Good morning Alfred." Arthur's tried and sleepy voice answers.

Alfred sighed in relief as a smile grace on his face before he answers. "Hey love. Good morning… How are you and the baby?" He asked in cheerful voice which made Arthur smile and answer. "Were fine…" He simply answers. Hearing his lover voice brought a smile on Alfred's face as he answer.

"Oh, that good~… I'm coming over there to visit you guys… If you want we can go out on… a date?... Ya know? Walk around the park, stuff?" Alfred asked which made Arthur beamed in joy before answering.

"Oh, yes please… I would love too." Arthur said, Alfred couldn't help but to chuckle at how excited his lover sounded right now before answering. "Alright. I'll be there in a minute." Alfred said as the two said their goodbye and the 'I love you' to each other before they both hang up.

Mathew couldn't help but to stare weirdly at his twins before shrugging it off as they go inside Alfred's car and had drove off, heading to the school dormitory.

When they arrive to the school door and had rushed to the boys dormitory and went into Francis, Antonio and Gilbert's shared room in the dorm and had knocked on their door step while other student were giving them curious look as to why the two Jones's sibling were here to visit the bad trios, wondering what they wanted from the three bad friend trios.

Soon Alfred heard Gilbert's saying: 'Yeah, yeah I'm coming!' as the door flow open as Gilbert's smile faded away when he saw that it was just Alfred and his brothers.

Gilbert moved aside to let's Alfred and Mathew in as the two went inside while Gilbert's close the door.

"Arthur! Alfred here to see ya!" Gilbert said as he went deeper inside their shared room. Soon Arthur came out of the room and into the small living room that the dorm had, Dressed in a plain black shirt and reddish brown jacket with black pants, it was a good thing that Arthur was wearing dark color today so that his bump wouldn't be visible for anyone to see the bump underneath that jacket, but if you look closing enough you can noticed the bump.

Mathew on the other hand looked closely at Arthur's belly and sure enough he could see the bump, not much visible because of the cloth color he wears, but if you really, really look close you can't miss it.

'A-Alfred wasn't joking when he said that Arthur's was pregnant.' He thought and felt guilty inside for what had done to Arthur without knowing his condition. Arthur smiled when he saw his boyfriend and went toward Alfred and wrapped his arms around the taller, older senior and said. "Morning love." He said like what he usually call Alfred when they were together, well is not like they were together again, since they came back to being lovers, boyfriend again.

"Hey sweetie.. Miss me already?" Alfred asked like it was normal, a smile grace on Arthur's face as he peaked Alfred's on the check before saying. "Yes… Like totally." Arthur admits it with a smile grace on his face. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and could feel the bump. It's still felt a little awkward for Alfred but he knows he needs to get used to Arthur's being pregnant with his child.

"Hn… Mathew here as well… He wants… To talk to you.." Alfred said as he pull away from the embrace and glanced at his younger twins who looked hesitate to come forward as Mathew saw Arthur frowned at him before nodding his head in understanding and said.

"Hello, Mathew.." He said Mathew nodded and gripped his hold on his polar bear before saying. "Hello Arthur.. Can.. I talk to you for a minute in private?" He asked as Arthur blinks his eyes before nodding his head.

Arthur grabbed Alfred hand as he led him inside the bedroom while saying. "Francis… I'm going to need to use the bedroom for a bit to talk with Alfred and Mathew! Hope you won't mind?" He asked as he heard Gilbert's saying: "Just don't do anything funny in there!" somewhere inside the room while everyone could hear Francis's saying: "Hohoho, I can sense a sexual tension is about to happen in the bedroom today" before a loud smack and ouch could be heard somewhere inside the room as Arthur rolls his eyes.

"Like I can do anything in my condition.." He mumbles before leading the two to his and the trio's bedroom.

When they were inside the bedrooms as the two Jones's brother noticed that there were four beds. Mathew's sat on the bed to the left side, the one with a novel book that had a French title written on. Alfred on the other hand sat on a bed that had a huge yellow bird stuff doll on the pillow which was Gilbert's bed, Arthur who sat on his own bed as faced his boyfriend and Mathew.

"So Mathew what do you want to talk to me about?" Arthur asked as he glanced at Mathew while putting a hand on his pregnant stomach. Mathew looked at Arthur before looking down at the floor and began to say his apologize and explain why he had done those entire horrible schemes at him.

Arthur to say the less was shock to hear this, as he listens to everything that Mathew said as Mathew began to apologize, begging for forgiveness from his brother's boyfriend who was pregnant with his niece/nephew.

Arthur to say the less stare there speechless, he was surprise, sad and angry at Mathew for even doing such a horrible things to him, to HIM, of all people. The two of them used to get along when he and Alfred used to date still the breakup happen, he wonder what made the younger twins to hate him after what had happen.

"I'm deeply sorry, Arthur.. I… I didn't know what got me to do such a things?.. I panicked when I found out that y-you were d-dating Francis 3 month ago… I… Guess I finally snapped and had, had enough and w-want to w-win Francis b-by d-destroying you or your relationship with him so that I can win him over?.. I'm really sorry…I felt even more guilt when Alfred told me that you were pregnant with his child" Mathew said which shock Arthur as his eyes went widen.

Arthur felt, hurt, shock, confuse and surprise before shaking his head in disbelieve before saying. "M-Mathew… I… I'm not happy about what you have done to me.. Y-You could… Have hurt the baby or… I would have…" Arthur wanted to say more but he stopped short since he didn't want to make the situation worst then they already were.

Alfred watched from his seat while his lover and brother were talking each other, he could see that Arthur wasn't pleased with what Mathew had done, but he was sure enough that Mathew wasn't aware or didn't know that Arthur's was pregnant with his child at that time. So it kind of not Mathew or Arthur fault, it just happens that, things snapped or the situation just got, chaotic a bit.

But surely he still can't forgive his brother for what he had done to Arthur, but if Arthur forgive Mathew? Then he too will. "I… I'm still not happy Mathew… B-But I forgive you… What kind of.. Mother would I do this to the child's Uncle if I can't forgive him, right?... But I would like to clear things up with you… Francis and I… Was never together Mathew… Francis were only helping me because of my situation and since he can't just leave me to take care of myself, well not in my situation, that was the only reason why he was hanging around me… Thought I did told and warn him not to flirt with me.. But you know how he is?... Even if you give him a warning he will still go and do it… You know that?" Arthur said.

Mathew nodded in understanding before saying.

"I.. I'm really sorry, Arthur… I didn't mean to overdo it… I did regret and feel guilt when I saw how angry Alfred was when he blamed all our prank on Howard… And yes it was mind own idea to pull those prank and Jordan was the one who was doing the dirty work for me… But… It's was Jordan' s idea to put the paint spray at your locker… I tried to tell him that one prank was enough but he told me that it will be find that if we do a second prank just to see what will happen, I was already feeling guilt about it but since i didn't want to lose a friend like Jordan? I went and agree with his second prank.. Jordan was amused when h-he saw that Alfred was deafening for Arthur's… And I.. I also told Jordan that I-I wanted to know the true o-on what really happen during yours and Alfred's breakup, I didn't think that Alfred would snap when we h-had pull those prank.. I regret it afterward." Mathew said.

Alfred tch-ed, he wasn't amused one what Mathew and Jordan were scheming, he now feeling pissed and angry at Jordan, sure he was still a little angry at his twins brother but not that angry much to punch the light of Mathew.

Jordan might be good friend of Mathew, but the guy just have a bad habit of liking to blackmailing and pull prank on other people way to much sometime that he might not realize that he might hurt the person he was picking with. 'Tch… I'm going to have a word with that guy on Monday… Oh he'll pay for what he done to Arthur!..' Alfred thought. Mathew and Arthur didn't fail to notice the look that was grace on Alfred's face as they got worried.

"A-Alfred… I… Hmm… W-Why don't w-we… Go and have fun s-somewhere?" Arthur said as he change the subject, is was better to change the subject since Alfred's mood were getting any better with his pissed-off aura were showing. He didn't want Alfred to get himself into trouble again. Alfred blink his eyes and turn to look at his lover.

"Hm.. Sure… Where do you want to go today, love?.." Alfred asked as he added. "Oh and Mathew I'm still mad at you for what you did with Arthur.. But since Arthur is okay with it? Although he still felt hurt a little with what you done?.. And since you're my brother? I guess… You could make up for… Being there for our kids as his or her uncle is the less you can do if you still want Arthur and me to forgive you." Alfred said.

"Is Arthur and I!." Arthur corrected his lover. Mathew thought of it as he nodded his head. "I… Guess I c-could do that.." He said. "Good to hear." Alfred said. "O-OH and Mathew.. You have to apologize to Gilbert, Antonio and Francis as well, they were also hurt that someone where trying to destroy me in my condition and weren't happen about w-what you have done." Arthur said as Mathew paled before gulping and nodded his head in agreement.

So after that before the three went out to have fun? Mathew when to apologize to Antonio, Gilbert and to Francis as well for hurting their friend Arthur who was pregnant.

Gilbert frowned at him when he had explained on what he had done along with Antonio, Francis on the other had wasn't amused with this as he said.

"I'm very disappointed in you Mathieu.. You were one of my favorite among our French club since you were so aches to the club.. I'm still not forgiving you for what you have done to Angleterre (1)… But for Angleterre sake… I'm willing to forgive you since I do not want to upset him… Well not on his condition, non… But if you really want to gain my trust again as your friend?... I suggest that you would start by helping your brother take care of Angleterre in his condition as the child's uncle, non? Is the less you can do if you still want us to forgive you.." Francis said as Mathew nodded in understanding and cried in front of them and said his apologize all over again.

Alfred didn't want to see his younger twin cry, but he kind of deserves it for the moment after what he done to Arthur. He was sure after this? That his brother will not do anything horrible like this again.

TBC.

Me: Sorry if their no Mathew's bashing.. It just hard not to get angry at Mathew with how the way he is, and I can't seem to see or like writing a story with bashing Mathew's just for what he had done? Sorry if I disappointed the other who wanted me to bashing Mathew. _ But.. Ah.. Hope you all will like this chapter yes? And sorry if this chapter is a little boring…

I was having problem finishing this one but.. Uh… I'll make it up to you all on the next chapter so still then everyone. ^_^

Oh and on (1): Angleterre means England in French


	12. Chapter 11

AN: I'm back with chapter 11, hope you all will like this story yes?

Title: Arthur's life as a teenager

Pairing: Alfred x Arthur America/England (Main pairing), Alfred x Kiku America/Japan, Francis x Mathew France/Canada and a Slight Francis x Arthur France/England.

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Rated: T to M, just for safely.

Summary: USUK Gakuen Hetalia style with Mpreg, Arthur and Alfred were a well know gay couple at their school still the break up thing happen, Alfred ins now dating Kiku, how will Arthur cupped thing if when he found out that his pregnant with Alfred's kid?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 11

4 month later, 9 February.

It been 4 month after the incident, Alfred and Arthur were now back together again as the school gay couple, the student at their school were shock when one day the two suddenly began to talk each other, then the next following days they went back at being together, at being a lovers, couples again, it's seem like it though everyone were still confuse, if Alfred where back together again with Arthur? Then what happen to Kiku? No one knows.

Jordan too were being punishment by their principal the next day 3 month ago, both him and Mathew were suspended from participating in the school valentine day festival, but that doesn't mean that they were not allowed to come and see the event, both of them were also being grounded by their parents as well, Mathew who sat in the school campus sighed, everyone in the school had found out and overheard that he was the one who behind all the scheme, to say the less, other student were now keeping distance from, keeping themselves away from him, didn't want to get involved or get in trouble just by hanging out with him.

Everyone were avoiding him and Jordan, everyone expect for Alfred, Arthur, the trios, and his and Alfred's cousin were the only one who were not avoiding him, everyone were surprise and confuse as to why Arthur still hanging out with him, not to mention that he actually went and talk to him when he was the one who was trying to destroy him, it confuse everyone but they keep it silent and keep it to themselves about asking question since they didn't want to piss a certain American's senior who was Arthur's boyfriend.

The school ground, and inside the building were filled with Valentines decoration from top to button today, hearts shape balloons where hanging and tied to each wall of the school campus, there were no classes today since everyone were outside the campus ground, celebrating the month of love, lovers and couple were out here at the campus ground too on their date or having fun, friends and even family were here as well to celebrate the month of love, it seem that the principal had finally deiced to let other's private school and the student parents or family member to come and celebrate and enjoy the month of love at their school festival which were fill with crowned people at the moment.

Alfred's football club were too busy at the moment too, but Alfred had manage to sneak out from his duty and went to were Arthur's were, at his new club called the 'Magic club trio' Alfred didn't want to know what those club actives were, he already once seen his British lover doing black magic once and let just say he didn't like how the outcome were, the 'Magic club trio' were considering of 6 members, their leader used to be Lukas who was Mathias boyfriend but had given that title to Arthur as their new club president, the only members that the 'Magic club trios' had were: Arthur, Lukas, Larus, Lovino, Feliciano and Tino.

It was funny since two of the 'Magic club Trios' members were Alfred's cousin boyfriends. Mathias as you all know were dating Lukas while Berwald were dating Tino, Lovino were dating Antonio who was part of the 'bad friend trio clubs', Feliciano on the other hand was Ludwig's boyfriend, and since Ludwig was the 'bad friend trio clubs' president younger brothers, so no one dare to ask or insult the club for the fear of facing Alfred and his cousin if they insult the 'Magic trio club' to which belong to their little boyfriend.

Alfred's cousin Had their own clubs as well, Berwald and Mathias build a club called the Nordic clubs while Brooklyn his Netherlands cousin build a club called the patrol club, while their Russian's cousin built his own club called the 'Become one with me da' club, which made Alfred stare in confuse at their Russian's cousin club's name. Not that anyone wants to become one with his Russian's cousin, the guy just creep everyone out, everyone expect for Gilbert who is Ian's boyfriend.

Alfred walk through the school campus, looking for his pregnant British who were still hiding his pregnant bump from everyone from finding out about it, Alfred were shock and surprise when his cousin already know that his boyfriend were pregnant with his child which made him stare in shock at them when he told them the news one day and they all just said: 'We already know before you two were back together' stuff expect for Ian since he was the only one who didn't know this, but had kept it a secret from everyone as well since his Prussia's boyfriend had treat him not to tell a single soul about it or else that he was breaking up with him which the Russian's teen didn't want that to happen.

Soon he made it to the 'Magic trio clubs' which was in Arthur's classroom since they had asked their homeroom teacher if they could use it which the homeroom teacher had agree and allowed them too, he saw that the place were fill with hearts shape, and cupid design, Lukas, Larus and Tino already know about Arthur's condition, that he was pregnant with Alfred's child since their boyfriend had inform them so that they could keep an eye on Arthur's once in a while for them, everyone on it the Magic Trio club know Arthur's condition, everyone expect the Italian twins since they fear that Felicinao might accidently slipped it to everyone that Arthur's was pregnant which would freak everyone out and might call him a freak which Alfred would not like it and might snap.

Alfred saw his lover sitting on the club room desk with a paper in his hand, Larus who was by the window looking at everyone from the second floor building, Tino who were busy talking to the two Italian's twins while Lukas were in one of the coach reading a books, the club seem to be the only place that were not busy at the moment and was empty expect for the club members. Alfred's raise an eyebrow at how empty the club room were expect for them.

He sighed and went toward Arthur who noticed him and flash a smile at him as he went toward the Brit and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist carefully as to not squeeze his pregnant stomach. Arthur smiled at him before giving him a peak on the check, Alfred chuckle slightly before nuzzle his nose on his lover's check that just looked happy about it.

"Nn… Alfred don't you have a club to help today with the decoration and stuff?" Arthur asked a little confuse and suspicious at his lover, he saw Alfred pouted before saying. "Weeell yeah~ but I sneaked out and ditched them for a while to see you…" He whines. Arthur frowned, he know his lover had this bad habit for 3 years now as he said.

"Well as much as I like to see you came to visit me in my club?... But I really think you should head back soon, I don't want you to get into trouble again just because you wanted to see me, love." Arthur said as he saw his older lover pouted and whine again as he saw Alfred nodded his head in understanding when he give him a look.

"Alright.. But you're totally going to have lunch with me today okay?" Alfred asked as Arthur sighed and nodded his head. "Yes, yes I promise.. Now off you go before Ludwig notice that you have ditched your football club." Arthur said. Ludwig was Alfred's captain in the football club and also their club president.

Alfred grinned down at Arthur before leading down to capture the Brit lips who lets Alfred had his way as the two kissed before Alfred pull away and went off. Arthur sighed in relief; he was truly glad and happy that they were back together again.

A smile grace on his face just by thinking of it, that they were back again as last, at less this time he won't be alone to raise the child anymore, not now he had Alfred there to support and help him raise their child.

-0-

Elizabeth stared out the window at their school bus that was heading to the 'Boys Hetalia Academy', that school too were just like her school, a private boarding school, only a rich people and those who got accepted to take their scholarship could only get to school here.

Not that both Hetalia academy owner were just one, the owner of this private boarding school were a very friendly Italian's man who really thought of that: 'It's would be good to separate the girls from the boys, in that way none of the complicated thing would happen to neither side.'

The complicated things that the owner of both school were talking about was, that he didn't want some of the boys to impregnate a girl student by accident if they put both gender to the same academy, so the owner deiced that it was for the better to separate both gender from another to avoid this kind of complicated things from happening.

Elizabeth sighed. Her girlfriends who (Not girlfriend as in lover, Girlfriend as mean friend) were behind him, talking about if there were any cute guy in the all 'Hetalia boys Academy'. She sighed. 'I doubted that if there any straight guy there!.. I mean every manga I read about all boys-school ended up gay.' She thought.

"Hey, Eliza, do you think that we can fine our destiny one?.. I bit that there are plenty of cute guy there who we can catch!.." One of her friend said. She just smile at her friend and said. "Mm… Maybe?" She said.

"Oh! I heard that the son of the Allies Company went there too! You know? The son of the great Jones-sama?... I heard that he was handsome, charming and well a ladies man!" One of her friend said as her other friend went 'Kyaa'.

"Oh, and I also heard that his cousin too went to school there as well… Don't you think that this is the coolest things that happen to us? I mean we get to see the son of the head owner of the Allies' company.

"Yeah but first let's eat lunch first thing there before we go hunting for boyfriends guys!" One of their groups said as the other whine and pout before agreeing to their leaders. Soon they got to the Hetalia boys Academy as they got off and went inside, upon arriving there?

They saw plenty of handsome student walking, others were talking among themselves while other were tagging the other one while others were carrying stuff for their club so on. Elizabeth's friend squealed in delight when they see plenty of handsome student, they can easily tell if the boys were from this school judging by their school uniform and the logo that was ached to the boys packet shirt.

"Hey, did you heard that Jordan been suspended by their football captain?" One male student said. "Yeah, I heard…. I think Ludwig had agreed with their coach to suspended Jordan from participating the games after what he did a last month ago." One male student said.

"Aw, that suck!.. Now who will replace Jordan for the football team in the meantime?" One asked. "I think I heard that they were going to replace, Jordan with either Ivan or Sadiq?" One male student said. The other three male students paled. "I-Ivan?.. A-Are they nut?... I mean that guy pretty much violent when comes to fighting, I doubted if Ivan even going to play fair in the football team." One said.

"I dunno, it was Jones idea… he was saying something like: it was neither his cousin Ivan to take Jordan place or Sadiq? If I were him I vote for Sadiq, at less that guy play fair." One said. "I agree." The other two said. Elizabeth and her friend listen to the three student conversation.

"So, where Jones and his cousin at the moment?" One of the male students asked. "I think I saw them having lunch break at the football field?" One said. "Eating lunch at the football field?... That new… Those guys usual hang out in the canteen… But I guess they wanted a new place to hang out for once." One said.

The girls overheard this and deiced to go to the football field to check and sneak peak, since they heard that one of the Jones's sibling were having lunch there along with his cousin. Elizabeth just sighed and follow his friend, before they head their they went to buy their food at the canteen before going to the football filed, upon arriving there, the others girl squealed when they saw lot of hot guys hanging out in the field.

They saw a dark tan skin with brown hair, golden eyes and a bear on his chin and a cigarette were hanging on his mouth where playing with a football ball with the other one who had a spiky blond hair, blue eyes, had a scar on his left side of his forehead, wearing a scarf around his neck and had a cigarette hanging on his mouth.

"Dude! Somebody gonna wake up Heracles!" Another blond teen with a cowlick that hang upside on his hair, a Texas glasses hanging just beneath his nose, his blue eyes spark in the daylight and was wearing a brown bomber jacket that had a star on the right side of it.

"Jones leaves Heracles along and let him sleep!" Sadiq said a little annoy. Alfred pouted. "Yeah well, he been sleeping since we got here and he haven't even touch his food yet and we have like only a few hours to eat our lunch." Alfred said.

Sadiq and the other just give him a weird stare before shaking their head in disbelieve at him. "Anyway… So… Ludwig said to pick if it either Sadiq or Ivan to replace Jordan in the football team?" Brooklyn asked which caught Sadiq attention. "HUH? Why me?" He asked.

"I don't might joining the football team, da." Ivan said with a creep smile grace on his face which made the other to look away from him. "Wait! Did Ludwig actually say that or did someone suggest it?" Mathias asked.

"Well~…It was mind idea to ask Ludwig to pick nether from the two, but he said that the rest of the members should pick or vote also to whom they want as Jordan's replacement for the team in the meantime since he is suspended from school and from participating the football team." Alfred said which earn him a weird stare.

'He did WHAT?' They all thought. "Uhh… Alfred… I hate to tell you this… Ivan? Really of all people you could think of?.." Brooklyn asked which earn him a look from Ivan as he looked away feeling a little tense while talking about Ivan when he was right beside them.

"What wrong with me joining the team, da?" Ivan asked. "N-Nothing… J-Just that w-we don't want you to kill us as well while joining the t-team…" The other said in union which made Ivan to blink his eyes and was about to say when Sadiq beat him to it and said. "Why me?... Can you guy like pick someone else?" He asked.

"Well~… We could always pick someone else… If you guys want we could always choice Heracles?" He said. Everyone were silent for a while still Mathias said bluntly. "No… He'll just fall asleep during games.." He said.

Sadiq stared at everyone then glance at the sleeping Heracles then back at Ivan and Alfred's cousin then back again at Heracles as an image of Heracles's in the football field fast asleep while everyone were playing the games as he go, smashed, tackles and an image of Ivan bloody murder everyone in the games including his team while winning went in his head as he shiver and sweat drop at those image before sighing.

"I…. Fine… I'll take Jordan's replacement then…. But seriously you guys could have neither ask, Francis, Gilbert or Antonio to be his replacement." Sadiq said. Everyone imagine of Francis's joining their team and play the game, butt naked with a rose in his hand saying: 'Hohohohoh' went into everyone mind as they paled and shiver at the thought, then everyone imagine of Gilbert in their team as an image of Gilbert's saying: 'The great awesome me shall defend you all-' then get smashed, tackles and hit by the ball in his vital region went through their head as they all had a pained expression grace on their face and some went 'Ouch' at the image in their head.

Then everyone imagine Antonio joining their team with a somewhat, grin face and his sadistic side went through their head as everyone reaction were blank while some blinked their eyes before everyone said in union while paling.

"No… Definitely no…" Everyone said as Alfred said. "Thought seeing Francis or Gilbert being beaten up in the game could be fun… I doubt if Ludwig would even care on what happen to his older brother during the games anyway." He pointed out which he earn a weird look from everyone while Ivan glared at him for insulting his boyfriend.

"What about Roderich then?" Alfred asked. "No… That guy won't join the football team since he play the piano remember?" Brooklyn said. "Oh yeah… Totally forgot about that… Then why not Vash?" Alfred asked again. "… Vash isn't a bad choice… but…He'll probable bring a gun during the games so his out of the question." Mathias said.

"Dude!.. Seriously he bring guns in school?..." Alfred asked in mid amused and disbelieve. "Well, kinda, sort of… I don't know… I only heard rumors of him bringing guns to school once… don't know if it true or not?" Mathias said as the boys continue to talk among each other.

The girl who were on the other side of the court in the football field over heard them talking while some of the girls couldn't help but to giggle and went 'Kyaa-ing' beside Elizabeth. "My gosh! Check it out! That turkey senior is hot!" One girl said to the other.

"So the son of the Allies company is named: Alfred?.. Wah! He so hot!" Another girls said. "There all hot!" One said which the other agrees. "That Russian's senior is mine!" One girl said. "Well if that so then Alfred is mine!" One said as the girls continue to talk about whose going to belong to who's?

"Hey! Alfred.. Look whose here to see us!" Mathias said as Alfred and the girls too looked to were Mathias was looking and saw another handsome but this group were more of the beauty handsome cute, or what you call the uke type. Mathias went off of his seat and went toward to tackle his boyfriend who was Lukas. "LUKAS~!" He said in a cheerful voice but only got smacked in the face by Lukas's foot. Arthur and the other just sweat drop at the two.

Soon Antonio joined when he spotted Lovino walking toward them and went to hug Lovino too who began to prostate and yelled at his Spanish boyfriend. "YOU FUCKING NUT-HEAD! GET OFF ME! STOP FUCKING TRYING TO HUG ME IN FRONT OF PEOPLE YOU PERV!" Lovino yelled which everyone just shrug like it was the normal and usual things that always happen in school every day.

After the greeting between the boys group as they soon began to eat their lunch.

Elizabeth glanced at the boys group in suspicious. She had that feeling that this boys weren't straight, she could only hope that her intention were right. When everyone was done eating their lunch.

"Well as much as we like to hang out with you guys? We still have busy to finish at the club… Guess will see each other after school, yes?" Arthur asked as Alfred pouted and whine before nodding his head as they bin each other goodbye. When Arthur's and the other were gone? The seme begin to talk among themselves.

Soon a few hours passed as the boys continue to talk about football stuff when Ludwig suddenly came rushing toward them and said.

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!.. I BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU! GET BACK TO WORK AND AFTER YOU ALL FINISH DECORATING THE CLUBROOM WE'LL BE HAVING A MEETING FOR OUR FOOTBALL PRACTICES! NOW GET BACK AT THE CLUB THIS INSTANT!" Their captain screamed. Everyone groaned.

"Oh, and Jones… Have you already asked Sadiq to be Jordan's replacement?" He asked which Alfred nodded his head and said. "Yes.. And he agreed." He said. Ludwig nodded his head. "Good… And it looks like will needing Ivan as Henry's replacement as well since Henry broke his elbow while helping the teacher a while ago and had been taking to the hospital at the moment." Ludwig said which the other paled at the thought of Ivan's joining their team.

Alfred paled as well, he was only joking about the: 'Why not pick neither Sadiq or Ivan's as the new replacement for Jordan' part a few days ago to their captain and here he is now, standing in horror, his worst nightmare just came true. His older cousin, Ivan was going to join their team.

"KOLKOLKOL!.. Isn't that nice, Cousin Alfred, I'm finally going to join the football team, Da?" Ivan asked in that creepy smile as everyone looked away looking pale and white. 'WERE DOOM!' they all thought.

"Now, everyone get back to the club or do you all want me to give you all 10 laps around the school campus right here right now?" Ludwig asked impatiently which made everyone to pale and screamed the: 'NOOO!' before everyone went dashing out and back to their club room leaving the girls to themselves.

The girl continue to talk and admire and gossiping about how hot the football team members and how hot their football captain were, and they begin to beat each other to who will win the heart of some of the football team members, while some were planning to get Alfred's as their 'boyfriend' so that they will be the 'lucky girl' in their school who get to be Alfred's girlfriend.

But unknown to this ladies? Their dream were about to be broken when they found out that their crushes were 'Gay' and already had a lovers of their own, well that if they found out about it.

TBC.

Me: Too short! But I hope you all will like this? Yes? XD. And remember when I said about only planning to make this story up to chapter 13 only? Well is look like is impossible.. -_- is impossible since their too many idea I got for this chapter, so everyone? Be glad that this chapter will be long, I think probable unstill Arthur's give birth to their child? And I kind of forgot about Alfred's parents, that they need to know about Arthur's condition, that Alfred got him pregnant and so.. -_-"

I might as well add, Lukas (Norway), Tino (Finland), the Italian to get pregnant in a later chapter so that it will be fair to those who like those pairing as well. ^_^ and I did promise that this story had a France x Canada right?

So I will be making a chapter about how, Francis will fall in love with Mathew chapter as well and as to how he will forgiven Mathew for what he had done to Arthur's and all, etc.. -_-". I thought that is possible to finish this story up to chapter 13, I guess is impossible since I remember about the others pairing for this story, that slipped off my mind since I been focusing on the USUK couple… Sorry about that… But hope you all be glad since this story will take longer to finish. XP

Okay I'll stop my babbling and lets you all review. Yes? And please, please give review and tell me what you all think of this chapter? Even a short review would be fine. :3


	13. Chapter 12

AN: Hello everyone… I'm back with chapter 12, and sorry for the long wait.. Been busy much lately… Sorry for the long wait guys… I can't seem to get this done sooner since I have to wake up early in the morning to go to work and were kind of busy this pass few days since Christmas is coming and… We kind of got a lot of order in our bakery shop that we can't skip work that we end up working the whole day to the point on which I can't get any time to myself to finish this chapter!, and is not like school isn't keeping me busy, school kind of giving me lot of homework!.. I'm just glad that I can get to finish this just now…

And sadly I don't get to have a school and work break expect for December 24 still to January 3rd :/ but look on a bright side? I get to have a time to myself since I don't have a school by that days! Yay! XD

Well hope you all will like this story yes?

Title: Arthur's life as a Teenager

Pairing: Alfred x Arthur America/England (Main pairing), Alfred x Kiku America/Japan, Francis x Arthur France/England and then Francis x Mathew France/Canada.

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

and PS: Warning a few yaoi scene up ahead. XP

Rated: T to M, just for safely.

Summary: USUK Gakuen Hetalia style with Mpreg, Arthur and Alfred were a well know gay couple at their school still the break up thing happen, Alfred ins now dating Kiku, how will Arthur cupped thing if when he found out that his pregnant with Alfred's kid?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 12

4 month later, month of February 12

Alfred walks down the hallway to his house. He was going to tell his parents about Arthur and their child, he know he can't keep this from them, not now that Arthur was now due soon in 6 month. Mathew already know about Arthur's condition and had already talk to him about this, about him going to let his parent and others family members know about it, his cousin already know about Arthur's pregnancy.

He already had this talk with Arthur and their friend, and everyone had agree that Alfred's need to let's his parents, family know about this. About him going to be a father soon, Arthur was after all 4 month into his pregnancy. Alfred sighed and walked the hallway still he reach his father's office. He took a deep breath. 'Come on Alfred F Jones, you can do it!.. Just go and tell them the truth!' He told himself before taking another deep breath, his hand shaking as he grabbed the door knob before opening it.

Reneth N. Jones stared up when he heard his office door flow open and saw his son, his blue eyes stare at his son in confuse, wondering what his eldest son wanted from him at the moment, his honey brown hair shine in the bored daylight from the window behind him, Renneth looked exactly like his son, expect that he was his son older version of himself who had a honey brown hair, and light blue eyes, the same shade of blue sky like his son had.

A grin grace on Renneth's face as he asked. "Well, what does my dear eldest son want from his dear father?" Renneth asked cheerfully, it seem that Alfred's got his personality from his father while he had his mother's blond hair, thought his mother had a violent eyes, the same shade of violent like what his younger twins had.

"Uh… Dad… Y-You still remember about giving me a fiancé right?" He asked.

Their father had taken the opportunely to take advantage of Alfred's life, since Alfred's was the eldest among to two boys, and was going to take his place to handle their family's company after he graduation his high school and was expect him to be married before he graduate from high school and expect to have his own son before he turned 19, their father and mother had already pick a few suitor for Alfred, but each of them Alfred had refuse to married them, they were male suitor since his parents know he was gay, but he refuse each of them, his parents even already picked and choice a few woman for him to be the one to carry his and his fiance's soon-to-be-child.

Alfred didn't mind about the women who will carried his and his fiancé's child, since after all, he had always wanted to have a child of his own in the near future, so that question wasn't a problem.

"Ah, yes… Well.. Did you change your mind already and picked a perfect wife for you, my son? I know that you and Kiku are still dating and was still hurt from the break up you did with Arthur… But… I don't think Kiku would fit to be your wife… So I really want you to choice the one who can tame and handle you like how Arthur's does… I was disappointed when you break up with Arthur… Arthur was… Like a perfect match for you since he can keep you in line… And to be honest? Your mother and I had liked Arthur a lot, and wanted him to be our son-in-law.. And we were disappointed when you break up with him.. Well, aside from that… Have you already choice the wife you want for you?... You don't have to worry about the wedding and all, your mother and I will be the one to handle those." His father said.

Alfred looked lost as he run a hand through his head. 'Wow…. I wonder how dad going to react to this good news, the?' he thought before taking a deep breath and said. "Dad… I… I want to marry Arthur." He simply said. Renneth was got off guard as he split his coffee before staring weirdly at his son. "A-Are you s-sure?" He asked as Alfred nodded and said. "Y-Yea… K-Kiku already told me he liked someone so I let him go the moment I realize that I… That I was still in love with Arthur… A-And there more father.." He said which caught Renneth attention as he looked seriously at his eldest son.

"Yes? Go on." He encourages Alfred to continue. "I… It seems that… A-Arthur i-is pregnant with m-my child, father." He said. Renneth blink his eyes once, twice before scream. "WHAT?" He asked in pure surprise and shock. "B-But… I-Isn't Arthur a guy?.. H-How?" He asked slight interest. Alfred blushed.

"I… I don't know?.. It just happens… I… Ugh!... I have sex with Arthur once before we broke up… I just found out that he was pregnant with our child just last month after Kiku had told me about his feeling that he had someone else he likes and… After that I got back together with Arthur and that was the time he told me that he was pregnant with our child.. He was… already 3 month pregnant when he told me about it… I wish had had told me sooner but I was dating Kiku at the time and he… He didn't want to ruin my relationship with Kiku just because I got him pregnant… And I… I want to take responsibility of it father… I... Love Arthur… And will do anything for him.. And… Right now he need me the most in his condition.. H-He can't raise the child along by himself." Alfred said truthfully.

Renneth was shock to hear everything his son just said. He couldn't believe it, sure he had always wanted Arthur's as part of their family members, and he didn't think that his dream would come true soon, so soon. He felt joy, excitement. "I… Wha.." Was all he could say. Alfred looked worried and concern that his father might get angry at him for having a child at this age, he wasn't to post to be a father yet still he was 18, it was like a family tradition to them.

He was glad that his father was okay with him being gay, unlike his grandmother who was up against him being gay and on top of that she hate Arthur as well. The thought of it made Alfred worried in horror as he paled. Renneth noticed the look on his son face and tried to cheer him up and said. "Ahh.. Alfred, son, I'm not mad at you for getting Arthur's pregnant. No.. In fact… I'm happy for the good news and excited as well.. S-So no need t-to worry about it. Okay?" Renneth said as he offers a smile to his son to calm him down.

"I-I… really?.. Thanks, dad… B-But what about Grandma? You know she hate me being gay and she hate Arthur too!.. W-What will she'll do when s-she found out that Arthur's pregnant?. Will she accept the baby or will she not?.. Oh gosh dad! I-I'm worried… I… I fear that s-she take the baby away from Arthur… I don't want that… Arthur is our child mother a-and… I heard about what happen to Sadiq when he got his gal pregnant and the baby was taken away from her… A-After t-that h-he never see his girlfriend again… I-I don't want that to happen to Arthur and me…" He said sounded so worried.

Renneth sighed. Of course his son will worry about this; his mother was very strict to rules and all and was against gay couple, married and all. "You don't have to worried about mama, I'll handle her.. Okay?... You just worried about Arthur's condition and health since his carrying your child.. Alright?... Will have the wedding after the child is born… Well, that is up to the two of you if you want the wedding later on after the child is born or before it… It up to you and Arthur, I'm fine with neither way.." Renneth said as Alfred sighed in relief.

He was thankful that his father understands him unlike his grandmother. 'If only grandpa was still alive.' He thought and sniffed in his mind, trying to shrug and put the thought of his grandfather aside. "O-Okay… Sure dad… I'll worry about Arthur then grandma at the moment…" He said. Renneth smiled. "Good… Now why don't you go and tell mom the good news? I'm sure she'll be delighted with this wonderful news." He said with a smile Alfred smiled back before he remembers something. "O-Oh… and Dad?.. W-We also got a problem as well." He said which confuse Renneth and asked his son what the problem was?

"What is it?" He asked. "I-It… Arthur and his family were kicked out of their a-apartment and h-have no place to s-stay the night or live?.. His parents are staying at some hotel at the moment while Arthur is… Staying at the school dorm along with some of his friend." He said. "WHAT?" Renneth asked slight shock as he had asked, no forced his son to tell him how it happened.

After Alfred was done explaining to his father everything? Renneth had deiced that he will take care of it; he told Alfred that Arthur's family could stay in some of the Apartment that they owned. Alfred was shocked and in delight with this new, but in change for that? Arthur had to live in their mansion so that they can take care of his ever need now that he was pregnant with their son heir. Alfred didn't mind that idea, but he wasn't sure if Arthur would agree to the term, so he asked his father that he should talk this out with Arthur before jumping to conclusion, which Renneth had agreed.

Soon Alfred went and tells his mother and older sister about the good news. To his surprise his mother was in joy, His sister was proud of him, and was… Happy to be an aunt soon.

-0-

February 14, the month of love, Valentine day.

Everyone were outside the school campus, enjoying themselves, couples were here on a date, and some of the family were here to celebrate the day of love, Alfred's family were here too, to celebrate the Valentine day too, even Arthur's own family were here too, to celebrate the month of love, Arthur's older sibling were out here enjoy themselves and playing some of the school festival games, even the girls Hetalia academy were here too.

Elizabeth and her friend were here too, one of Elizabeth were planning ask Alfred on a date, Elizabeth just sighed and tag along. 'Ah-ah!. This is a disappointment!.. H-How come their no gay couple out here dating or so?' She thought in disappointment. 'And here I thought that in the all-boys school that every boy or some would turn gay with how boring is it to stay here in an all-boys school without any girls for them to fantasy about.' She added. She sighed as they walked the boy's school hallway.

Elizabeth and the other girls stopped short when they heard a small muffed sound. Elizabeth's ears perked up. "What was that sound?" One of her friend asked. "I-Is sounded l-like s-someone w-was m-moaning?" One said with a blush grace on their face. Soon they heard a very, loud moan. "Nnn… H-Harder… I-Ivan.. H-Harder!" A male voice moaned. The girls blushed. "Y-You really want it that hard, Da?" A Russian's teen said, some of the girls paled in horror while some blushed in shame. "T-That v-voice… I-Is… I-Ivan-san's." One said when they realize to whose that voice belonged too.

Elizabeth wanted to squeal in delight that her dream finally came true, that they was actually a gay lovers, or couple here in an all-boys school, the others girls couldn't believe it, they were sure they heard both male were moaning in pleasure from somewhere in the all-boys school classroom.

Elizabeth was too caught up from her dizzy daydream that she didn't realize or noticed that she was walking toward to be the noises were coming from, without her knowing it? She now standing in a half ajar door, she slowly, carefully peaked in. Her eyes widen in pure shock, surprise and in bliss, there in front of her in the teacher desk, lay spread naked was an albino second year teenager boy along with an older albino senior teen who was on top of the other one, the older one pants where half loosen, while the other one who was in the teacher desk where half naked as well, when if you considering that the younger one was wearing nothing but his top uniform shirt, his pants were on the floor, legs wide spread as the older teen, pawing inside the other teen entrance.

Said teen that was beneath the older one moaned in pure pleasure. Elizabeth for this moment wished that she brought her camera with her to take photo, video cam of it. But to her disappointed she didn't. But that didn't matter, so long as she was able to see one was enough for her belief of amusement. Some of Eliza's friend fainted in pure horror, disappointed while other gasped, the others were disappointed that one of their crushes in this school were gay. The girls who were over the Russian's senior were heartbroken to find out that said senior were gay and had a lover who he was making love too.

Elizabeth continue to watch and tried not to nosebleed, well who wouldn't nosebleed at this lovey gay lover who were making out in the school classroom without anyone finding out about it, surely this all-boys school were very strict to the rules, and to top it off? Elizabeth continue to watch the two as she saw that both boys were reaching their climax and soon saw that both had cum-ed in each other, she saw the uke one moaned in pure bliss while looking up at his lover, reaching his arms for his older lover to come and hug him with a smile grace on his face which took the older teen to smile back down at his lover and granted his wish and hugged him.

The two stayed like that for a while still they both giggles and kissed each other. Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore and silently squealed inside her head. She felt like she want to go inside and get an autograph from this two lovely couple but she didn't, because she didn't want to ruin the two lovebird moment and silently close the door carefully, and silently with a smile grace on her face. When she turn around she saw the horrified look that grace on her friend's face.

She cook an eyebrow at him with a natural expression grace on her face but deep inside she was silently laughing her head off at her friend broken reaction in finding out that they were indeed some gay couple in an all-boys school when she once mention it, they thought that she was just being crazy and didn't believe it, but here they were, seeing this image was the prove that she wasn't just making up those kind of fact.

She walked pass her friend and went to search for more gay lover, or couple around the school campus. A few more walking as they spotted another gay couple making out here and there around or inside the school classroom, one the found a German senior making out with an Italian junior in one of the school labs, and one found an Spanish senior making out with another Italian who looked so much like the other one they just saw in the labs.

It's seem like every room they went and saw they see both guys making out or just kissing each other, they were shock to see some of Alfred's friend were gay, they saw the Denmark senior that some girls adore were gay too, it seem like very hot guy in this school were gay which made them worried in fear that there were no straight guy in this school, they only hoped that Alfred wasn't gay, the thought of it frighten some of the girls expect for Elizabeth. She couldn't care less if Alfred was gay, in fact she'll be happy and delight if that happen.

They continue to look for Alfred still they deiced to drop it off since they couldn't find the American's senior anywhere and deiced to go outside the school campus were all the fun and festival were, and deiced to just have fun first then goes to look for Alfred again later on. They sat in one of the campus chair and began to talk about what they just found out. Elizabeth was very happy for some reason. "Man!... I can't believe it! All the cute, handsome guy in this school are gay!..." One said. "I surprise that the principal didn't even know of this!" One said. "I bet that none of their PARENTS even know that their sons were gay!" One said slight pissed off and turn off by it.

Elizabeth just stared at his friend bored. The girls continue to complain about this still one of the girls spotted Alfred walking along with his other ground and went inside the other school building which she immediately went and inform the others as the girls soon follow suit to where Alfred's and his friend went too. They follow them still they saw them went inside in some of the boys classroom and could hear that they were some male student inside the room talking among themselves, the girls peaked through the half ajar door and see what was going on inside the room, they could see Alfred's back talking to some of the male student.

"Hey Artie! Alfie here ta see ya!" It was the albino Prussia teen that they saw earlier who was making out with his Russian's boyfriend. "It's Arthur you dolt!" A British teen said as they soon saw a very cute and handsome British junior who eyebrow were trick but it suit him perfectly somehow, he was wearing the boys uniform with a black sport jack and was facing Alfred with a happy gilt in his eyes and spoken to the American's senior with such a passionate and caring tone which made Elizabeth to blink her eyes before realizing it and smiled. 'Heh!.. So this British teen had a crush on Alfred eh?' She thought and giggly a little under her breath.

"Oh, Alfred is nice to see you came here and visit me but don't you have a… Club to handle with at the moment?" Arthur asked as he looked up at his boyfriend who were pouting down at him and began to whiny. "Aww, come on Artie!... Am 'I not allowed to see my boyfriend before the school event starts? I won't get much time in seeing you since me and my club will have a performance later on.." Alfred said as he frowned at his British boyfriend who huffed and sighed before saying. "Is I and my club, you twit! And I suppose that won't hurt a bit…" Arthur said which made Alfred beamed and hug Arthur before capturing his boyfriend lips in a passionate yet innocent kiss.

The girls who were peaking all paled in horrified and disappointed as they all silently screamed 'NO!' in their head. Elizabeth one the other hand were enjoying this, she had that dreamy expression grace on her face, she really do regret not bringing her camera now, she would of love to take a shot at this lovely gay scene in front of her.

When both Alfred and Arthur pull away from their kiss and looked at each other eyes with a lovely passion before breaking into a fit of sweet giggles, the two then intertwine their hand together and looked at each other eyes, nose to nose touched and nuzzle at each other. The others male student whistles around them while some went aww-ing, Francis was making a pervert comment about this scene which earn him a punch from Lovino who were blushing embarrassingly and was complain, yelling at the French senior who just went: 'Hohohoho' on Lovino, Arthur soon joined Lovino in complain at Francis about the comment he just said with a hard glare.

Alfred eyebrow rose before he sighed and began to rampage something in his shoulder bag and pull it out as he turn to face his lover's back who was facing the French senior and was still Arguing with Francis who seem to be enjoying the argument he had with Arthur whose face become completely red.

Arthur stopped short from his ranting when he felt his boyfriend arms around his waist as he title his head to face Alfred who had a genius smile grace on his face as he looked confuse and asked. "A-Alfred what is it?" He asked. Alfred just smiled at him. "Turn around babe, I have something for you, and held your hand out for me, okay?" He said as Arthur did and turn around to face his boyfriend and held his hand out.

Alfred smiled and put the item in Arthur's hand that immediately looked down before letting out a soft gasp. There in his hand was a cute mimi creamy teddy bear that had a small box that had a heart shape design all over it. Arthur looked at the box in mid surprise, joy and confuse before glancing up at his smiling boyfriend as Alfred said. "Open it… I hope that you will love what inside it." He said. Arthur nodded and opens the small box in the hand of the small teddy bear and gasped in shock on what inside it.

Inside the box was a very beautiful things, it was a sliver ring that had a small green jewelry on it. Alfred went on his knee and smiled up at Arthur who had that tear of joy expression grace on his face. Alfred immediately grabbed Arthur's other hand and kisses it and took a deep breath. 'Come on Alfred you can do this! Just say it!' he told himself before saying something to Arthur that he be practicing the whole night and said. "Arthur we been together for 3 now as a boyfriend and lover… And… Since I loved you so much and didn't want to be separated from you?... Will you be willing to take my offer and be my beloved wife to eternity and still death do us part?" He asked.

Arthur was in shock before he composes himself and a genius smile grace on his face as he said with tears of joy grace on his face. "Yes I do you dolt!" He said with a genius smile grace on his face. Alfred sighed in relief and was glad that Arthur didn't reject his hand in proposal and smiled up at his lover and kissed his hand before getting up and took the ring out of the box and put it on Arthur's middle finger before grabbing it and kissed the ring before glancing at his young lover and smiled.

Arthur return that smile as the two looked at each other before having another passionate kiss. Everyone around them where shock at Alfred's hand in proposal to Arthur before they broke into a fit of joy and claps their hand and began to whistle and congratulate the two.

"Wooho!.. Way to go Alfred!" Everyone said. "Aww, big brother felt proud!" Francis comments which earn him weird look from the others. "Aww, how romantic mi amigo!" Antonio said with a smile grace on his face. Feliciano squealed in joy. "Ve~ I wish Ludwig would do the same to me~" He said a little jealousy, Lovino just huffed and snorted at the two before saying a little: 'Congratulation pres.' To Arthur.

Elizabeth's friend had fainted when they saw Alfred's proposed. Elizabeth just sweet drop at his so called friend as she spotted a Japanese male student who was taking picture of Alfred and Arthur who were still in their own fairytale moment.

'Oh to hell with it if they found out that we girl been Stalking Alfred!.. Not like my friend would react to anything since they fainted the moment they saw Alfred's proposed to his lover… And I want to have that photo copy that the Japanese male student just took a while ago.' She thought and went and flow open the door which made the entire male student to glance at the door some looked confuse while some paled. Elizabeth ignore there stare at her and went toward Kiku and said.

"Oh PLEASE MY DEAR GOOD FRIEND CAN YOU GIVE ME A PHOTO COPY OF THAT SCENE?.. I DIDN'T BRING MY CAMERA WITH ME AND I TOTALLY REGRET NOT BRINGING IT SINCE WE WEREN'T NOT ALLOWED TO BRING ONE BY OUR TEACHER ORDER." she asked which made Kiku looked in confuse.

"Huh?.. What scene are you talking about?" He asked. Elizabeth just gives him puppy-eyes before saying. "I… Uh.. Y-You did take that photo of were Alfred-kun kissed his boyfriend and all that scene right?" She asked. The entire male student inside the room all gasped that the girls saw that scene and looked worried. "I… No-" Kiku prostates still Elizabeth cut him off and said.

"Oh you don't have to worried about me!. I certainly sure you that I'm 100% yaoi fan and I support gay couple!" She said as her offer her smile at Kiku who blink his eyes before letting out a gasp of surprise and joy and said. "NO kidding?.. I'm a yaoi fan too!.." He said as he and Elizabeth continue to talk about Yaoi stuff, the other male all groaned at him and Elizabeth.

Arthur on the other hand stared at Elizabeth and Kiku before he realizes something. "WAIT!.. Y-You s-saw that?.." Arthur blushed as he said that. He couldn't believe that some of the girls saw it. Elizabeth just turn to glance at him and give him a wiggle eyebrow before saying. "I certainly saw it clearly with my own two eyes, my dear friend and I can't help but to say how happy I'm too see a male student proposing to his male lover in the school campus.. Was really romantic… Maybe I should add that to my yaoi fanfiction stories?" She said.

Kiku gasped in mid surprise and shock as the two yaoi fan began to talk among them. It look like kiku found an new friend, Everyone stared in shock at this scene as they want Kiku and Elizabeth being talking like they were close friend or so, Alfred and Arthur took this clue to leave the room and was surprise to see plenty of female student fainted in front of their door, they shrug their shoulder as Alfred had lead Arthur out of the room and somewhere else were the two can be along and enjoy their Valentine day date without anyone going to interrupt.

TBC.

Me: well that for now everyone, hope you all will like this chapter yes? And please give review like always kay?.. XD Next chapter well be the wedding planner and all… Look like Arthur will get to meet Alfred's parents and family and so as Alfred will get to meet Arthur's family soon too. XD

Well then that for now, stay tone for more… Just don't rush me with the next chapter since I'm still trying to find a time to myself to wrote the next chapter, I'm busy with work and school lately so my time with writing is… a little slow, and low, so I hope you all will understand okay? But don't worried I get to have a break on school and at my work on December 24 still to January 3 so that should give me times to make the rest of the chapters of this story and some of my others Hetalia stories I hopes? Just don't get high hopes up everyone since I'm still not too sure if I can make a next chapter to my others stories without being too caught up in finishing this story first… But will see if I can? Okay? ^_^

Well that for now and have a happy good holiday everyone! ^_^


	14. Chapter 13

AN: Hello everyone I'm back with chapter 13… Hope you all will like this chapter and hope you all will also like my explanation to Arthur's pregnancy or how he can get pregnant... Oh and sorry that I couldn't upload this yesterday... I was busy celebrating my Christmas with my family. :P well then let's get on with the story shall we everyone? And happy merry Christmas to you too everyone. :D

Title: Arthur's life as a Teenager

Pairing: Alfred x Arthur America/England (Main pairing), Alfred x Kiku America/Japan, Francis x Arthur France/England and then Francis x Mathew France/Canada.

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Rated: T to M, just for safely.

Summary: USUK Gakuen Hetalia style with Mpreg, Arthur and Alfred were a well know gay couple at their school still the break up thing happen, Alfred ins now dating Kiku, how will Arthur cupped thing if when he found out that his pregnant with Alfred's kid?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 13

Still 4 month after the Valentine day.

The next day Alfred and Arthur deiced to tell their parents that they deiced to get married after 3 month when Arthur's is in his 7 month into pregnancy. The two couple first went to inform Alfred's parents.

Arthur was a little nervous as they walk the hallway of Alfred's mansion, sure Arthur had meet Alfred's parent in the past when they were still together dating, but this time it would be different since the two will break the news to them that they deiced to get married, sure is sounded that they rushed things, but this was what they want and deiced for, since they loved each other so much that Arthur had agreed to Alfred's sweet proposal in hand of married at this young age.

But if it means that this married could get them more closer that they were before and that no one will separated them apart so it was okay with Arthur, if it mean that they get to be together forever, and this was also the first time that Arthur been to his lover house before, he was too shy to go to Alfred's house in past, even though Alfred had offend force him to go and see his house once in the past but each offer he decline the offer which made his lover frowned in disappointed at him at that time.

But this time this was important, for he and Alfred were about to tell Alfred's parents that they deiced to get married at this age, Arthur worried about this while Alfred wasn't, Alfred doesn't have any problem about getting married at this age since they are rich so that don't have any problem with this kind of stuff. Arthur on the other hand was different. He and his family lived a poor live who have to peach for themselves to survive the hard life of living.

Alfred lead Arthur to their family's living room where he was sure his family would be, they could already heard voiced from the close door of the living room, they could hear Alfred's father cheerful voice laughed halfheartedly and Alfred's mother soft spoke voice to her husband, the soft whine voice of Alfred's sibling.

Alfred reach a hand to the door as he glance behind him to see his lover looking nervous and worried, he give his lover and offering sweet smile and said sweet things and courage him to go with him inside the room and inform them the good news, after a few hours of explaining things to Alfred's parents as he was welcome with open arms as Arthur's feel relief with a tear of joy that he was accepted by Alfred's family and were willing to help him out throughout his pregnancy, Mr. Jones also would like to speak to his parents and settle things up with them regardless about their wedding planner, which Arthur had agreed.

The next day Arthur along with Alfred and his family went to the hotel that his parents had stayed at the moment and reserved a private room for them from the hotel counter as his parents and Alfred's parents began to talk about his and Alfred's wedding, Arthur's parents to say the less were worried and had asked him if this was what he really wanted which he had reply to them that:

'This is what I wanted and there nothing you can't stop me from it.' And that 'I loved Alfred and wanted to be with him, if marrying at this age could bring us closer together and could make me happy, which I assure you that am 'I happy with this, then please allow me to have my happy ending..' His parents take this seriously and had agreed so long as their son's was happy with his decision, they could only hope that nothing would separate or made their son miserable than what he had before, after their married and so on.

Both parents had also agreed since both of their children had wanted to have their wedding in 3 month, Arthur's father said that they were rushing things with the whole married, but he didn't complain since this was what his son wanted, if this made his son happy then he was willing to help and made sure that his son was happy with this decision he made.

Arthur's family had also agree that Arthur's should stay and lived with Alfred's in their mansion since he was pregnant and his parents didn't want him to stay somewhere that were safe for him and that he should have a better bond with Alfred if he stay with the Jones's family before their married so everything will go smoothly, sure the school dorm was fine since he had friend to help him there but they thought that staying with Alfred will do them good and made them realize that having a child coming alone would be a huge responsibility.

Beside is not like Alfred's parents wanted him to be serious and take this situation he was in seriously, a baby was a very huge responsibility and they wanted his son to know and experience that, he did already asked Arthur in hand for married, so this plan wasn't a bad idea. Being a teenager and going to be a parent at this age might be too hard and big job for them to take, but they also understand and want how and what their parents went through when they have them, all in all is was a good decision.

-0-

A few days later as Arthur unpack his stuff from his school dorm along with the help of Gilbert, Antonio, Francis and his brothers as the four brothers had taken the liberty to carried all the boxes for Arthur since he could not in his condition as Arthur continue to put a few things in the small personal box. He spotted an old book that belongs to his Wales brother.

This book was about potion spell, a potion spell about how to cure a person injure. Well He wasn't sure if it was it since it was written in Wales's language, sure he know a little bit of Wales's language and could understand and read a little but he only know a few knowledge about it, he picked up the book and flip page to page of the book still he came to the page he had used before, after he and Alfred had sex and before all this breakup arc drama and pregnancy things had happen.

He had asked his Wales brother if he had any cure potion spell to help one person injure to heal faster than the normal speed as his Brother had told him to go and look it up at his books case which he did and found this book that caught him interest and had forgotten to ask his brother first on what this book is all about and had left the room immediately and went to study the potion spell, then the next day he had begun to experiment it.

The reason why he had asked his brother about any cure potion spell it because his American's boyfriend (Alfred) had gotten into an accident in his football games and was taken to the hospital after that, he was worried and hoped his boyfriend would be okay so he immediately went to his brother after that incident and asked his opinion if he had any potion spell books.

At first he had tried it himself too see if this potion spell would work before giving it to his boyfriend? At first he had felt a bit out of place when he had drunk the potion, felt a little weird and well, dizzy, but after a few days the potion didn't take any effect so he had dropped it and stopped making the cure potion spell since the potion didn't work, after that a few days later he didn't need it since Alfred's injure had been healed on its own and he didn't need the potion spell for Alfred's to be heal, after all, his boyfriend was strong and not that weak as a few days later they had sex.

He looked in wonder at what this potion spell were as he looked up at his Wales brother before saying. "Um.. Dylan… Do you know what this potion spell is?" He asked. Dylan glanced at his younger brother and looked at the books before widening his eyes in realization to what books that was in his younger brother hand and dropped the box he was carrying before going toward Arthur and snatched the book gently before asking.

"W-Where did you get these books? I been looking everywhere for this a month ago when it suddenly just disappears… How on earth did you find it?" He asked as he sighed in relief.

Arthur looked a little confuse at his brother sudden reaction before saying. "Umm… I found it at your room…. Remember that one time when I asked you for your opinions if you have any cure potion spell since I told you that Alfred's got in an accident at his football games and needed some potion to cure his injure?.." He asked as Dylan nodded his head.

"Well, I pick it up since it made me curious and used it.. I had totally forgotten to ask you on what these books were… But after a few days that I had tried this potion?... It didn't work Well.. Actually… I did use it as first to see if it works before I deiced to hand it to Alfred, but since the potion didn't work it wonder I had deiced to drop it and didn't need to give it to Alfred when his injure suddenly had been cure and healed on its own a few days later at the hospital and that it wasn't needed anymore." He said.

Dylan looked confuse before realizing something. "A-Arthur… Did you use the potion before you have sex with Alfred or after?" He asked which made his younger brother to blush in embarrassment before saying. "I-I… You… W-Why do you want to know?" He asked confusedly as to why his brother wants to know about it. "Arthur please just answers it." He said gently as Arthur sighed before he nodded his head and said. "Yes.. I had used the potion before Alfred and I had sex… W-Why? What is this potion for?" He asked.

Dylan sighed and tched. 'Tch. No wonder why he ends up getting pregnant with Alfred's child.' He thought before saying. "Well.. Is a good thing that you didn't give the potion to Alfred before you two had sex… I wouldn't want to know what his reaction will be if he found out on what will happen to him afterward." He said. Arthur looked concern and asked. "W-Why? W-What is this potion spell?" He asked.

"Well… Is nothing to worry about… Is… This potion spell… Is for woman's who can't have babies or those woman's who wants to have a baby but can't have it due to their condition… I… a friend of mind asked me to find her any books potion spell to make her pregnant since she and her boyfriend had wanted to have a baby of their own but since she can't have a baby due to her health condition that she wasn't able to bear him a child? She had asked me for help… So I found this potion spell books in a Wales's language in some old bookstore and brought it with me and plan to give it to her the next day… I got panicking and worried when one day the books suddenly just disappear out of blue.." He said as he added.

"So you used the potion spell first on yourself to see if the potion spell actually worked before you plan to give it to Alfred, but it's didn't work a few days later, then after that you had problem had a sex with Alfred a few days later?.. Well… Can you guess what the outcome is?" Dylan asked.

Arthur blinked once twice before gasping in shock and stared down at his pregnant stomach. "I… You… So you means the potion spell actually worked?" He asked in belief. Dylan sighed and nodded his head before saying. "Dose this baby inside you isn't a proof of that outcome?" He asked as he added.

"Actually.. I read that books before deicing to hand it over to her who love and liked learning magic spell and read it… To make the potion work? You have to drink it… And waited a couple of days for the potion to take effect, the person who drink the potion won't feel anything that his/her inside organs had changed… Then after that have sex with your partner… The potion should work and made you pregnant within a few weeks, gender isn't a problem since the potion spell worked in both gender. It could also make a male person to get pregnant if he drinks that potion and had sex with his partner within a couple of days… The mother of the child or the person who had used the potion won't realize or noticed that he or she is pregnant even though that the baby had already started to develop inside the mother's womb still the actual symptoms of pregnancy kicked in, and that the only time that they will realize that the potion had actually worked…" Dylan said.

Arthur was speechless. He couldn't believe it that potions like this actually exists? He stared down at his pregnant belly before sighing in contents. "I… Guess I should thank you and your friend for this… If it's wasn't for this potion then Alfred and I won't be able to be together even if he impregnate me or not?... Tell your friend that the potion had worked… I'm sure she'll be thrilled to try it.." Arthur said with a smile grace on his face.

Dylan returns that smile. "Sure… Well… You should also let's Alfred knows about the potion… I'm sure he'll be glad that this kind of potion spell actually exists… And mom, dad and Alfred's parents should also know of this too.. I'm sure they'll be happy to hear this as well." He said as Arthur nodded his head as the two brothers continue to pack Arthur's things.

Then Dylan had wonder to who else had tried the potion, he was curious if his baby brother had shared it to his friend or so, he need to know so that he could, per half told Arthur to warn his friend not to have sex?. "Hm… Arthur… Beside from you… Who else had drink or tried this potion?. Just asking… If there anyone else who had tried the potion." He asked. Arthur cooks an eyebrow before saying.

"… Aside from me?... Feliciano and his twins Lovino, Tino who was there at that time and wanted to tried it too… Gilbert too since he didn't want to be left behind and had taken a bet that he was sure that the potion would work on him that his injure would be cure in no time than the rest of us… And… Gilbert also kind of spike Heracles's juice and purr the potion in it…" Arthur said. Dylan nodded his head before asking another question.

"D-Do they have a boyfriend of their own?" He asked almost afraid to ask. "Well.. Yes they have.. Gilbert's boyfriend is Alfred's cousin named Ivan… Lovino is Antonio's boyfriend… Feliciano is Gilbert's younger brother boyfriend… Tino is Bewarld's boyfriend who is also Alfred's cousin… Heracles?... I don't know about him… I think he don't have any boyfriend or is still single at the moment… I think?." Arthur said.

Dylan nodded and took a deep breath before saying. "Well… I suggest that you… Should warn them and not have sex with their boyfriend… Still I find a reverse spell for them, so that this won't happen to them as well.." He said as Arthur paled in realization before nodding his head in understanding and promise to warn them.

After that as they were done packing Arthur's things and left the School dorm as they went inside Alfred's family van, Gilbert, Antonio and Francis were there as they had bin Arthur farewell since he will be moving and will be living in Alfred's mansion still the baby was born and after their wedding as well.

Arthur had totally forgot to warn Gilbert and Antonio about not to have sex with their boyfriend, he only remember it when he was finally at Alfred's mansion as he tale tell his information to the Jones's family about the potion spell, to say the less, they were happy about it and was glad that a potion like that actually exist.

At night? Arthur and Alfred lay in Alfred bed in his bedroom in their pajama, Arthur had that trouble look grace on his face that made Alfred worried about his fiance and asked. "Hey, babe.. What wrong?. Is something bothering you?" He asked. Arthur sighed as he began to explain about the potion and that he wasn't the only one who had tried it. Alfred listens to it as he blinks his eyes before saying.

"Wait a minute… S-So you were telling me that you made that potion and didn't know what is was but still went and use it?.. And is the reason and cause that made you pregnant with our child? And that you're telling me that you're not the only one who had also tried the potion?..." Alfred said as Arthur nodded his head blushing in embarrassment as he explains it to his boyfriend. Alfred stared at Arthur before saying.

"So?.. I'm not made Arthur… In fact… I'm kind of glad… Beside… I'm looking forward for our little one even thought that we are still too young to have a baby?.. I don't regret it one bit Arthur." Alfred said as he nuzzles his nose on Arthur's shoulder who had turned around while talking with Alfred as sighed in contents as the Brit stared out the window.

"I… I guess you're right.. But… What about the others?" He asked as he glanced behind him. "Hm?.. What about them?" Alfred asked. Arthur sighed deeply before pointing out. "Gilbert, Lovino, Tino and Feliciano had also tried out the potion before… And… I fear that they will undergo the same thing that I been now if we don't warn them.." Arthur said. Alfred thought of it before realize it.

"I don't think is a problem… I mean… Gilbert is Ivan's boyfriend and so as with Tino… So I doubted that they wouldn't mind about this… In fact… I think Ivan would… Love for this to happen to his boyfriend so that his sister would stop chanting about the same phrase of: 'Brother marries me' each time she seen her older brother… And… About Berwald?... I doubted that he'll be angry with it?... You should have been there when I and my cousin talked about you and our baby… Berwald was pretty jealous and hoped to have one of his own with Tino someday, well that if, if they could have one… I was really surprise that he said that… Well… Mathias too was jealous of me of becoming a father soon too." He said.

Arthur listens to it as he nodded in understanding. "I guess you're right.." He said. "See?.. I told you that you don't have to worried about it.." Alfred said as he wrapped his arms around his pregnant fiancé and kissed his pregnant boyfriend shoulder then Arthur turn to face his boyfriend as the two looked at each other eyes before having a sweet and passionate kiss, after the kiss they smiled at each other before heading and drifted off to sleep.

-0-

A few weeks later.

Arthur, Alfred had found out that Gilbert, Lovino, Feliciano, and Lukas were pregnant with their respective boyfriend's child, the two couple at first looked worried and concern and well…. In fright, but they know that they have to explain to them as to how all this happen as Arthur began to explain it to Gilbert, Ivan, Lovino, Antonio, Lukas, Mathias, Feliciano and Ludwig and other more student that were Alfred and Arthur's friends in the school campus.

To say the less, the three pregnant teen were shock to hear this, Lovino had snapped and wanted to struggle Arthur who was hiding behind his boyfriend back for protection from the angry Lovino as Lovino couldn't hurt him since Antonio was holding him and keeping from hurting Arthur and the baby. Gilbert… For the most part just sat there, mouth gap open in shock and he was… Well… Lost.

Francis had poke Gilbert on his shoulder while laughing his ass off, but when he didn't get reaction or a respond from the Albino as he stared in confuse, concern and raise his eyebrow at the Albino teen before everyone looked in amused when Gilbert had fainted due to shock at hearing the information that Arthur just said.

Ivan just sighed at his boyfriend but he wasn't angry with Arthur.. In fact he seems to be gladder and thanks Arthur for it. If Mathias was glad and thank for Arthur from creating that spell as he went and dotting his now few week pregnant lover who were trying to struggle him with a leather rope.

Feliciano had that happy face grace on his face as he began to look and talk to his still flat belly, Ludwig was froze on his spot in shock at hearing the information that Arthur's just shared, he was still trying to take everything in, inside his brain.

Mathew watched everyone were discussing about this whole potion spell and pregnancy as he eyes glance and lead on a French senior who were busy chatting with his Trio friend and was congratulating them of becoming a father soon since now that their respective lover were pregnant with their child.

Mathew, deep inside were jealous of Lovino, Gilbert, Lukas and Arthur since they could give an heir to their love one while he couldn't… Well is not like Francis didn't know that he had a crush on him. He sighed sadly. Alfred noticed his younger twins sad face and came toward him and asked him on what wrong as Mathew tell his secret about having a huge crush on Francis and wanted to have a baby with him which he earn a weird look with a raise brow from his older teen as he sighed.

"Oh. Forget on what I even said Alfred!.. You wouldn't understand…. I would…. Want to see Francis's happy face…. Wanted to see if he really wants to have a baby… Be a father at this age?... At less you're lucky you're going to be a dad soon… Is must be great feeling that you have a life inside your womb growing as you felt him there, moving, kicking… Or so… Yet I know that it… Could be also terrified to know of this as well…. I mean I can totally understand Arthur fear of getting pregnant since he is still young and inexperienced about this whole pregnancy… But he manage to last this long and already gotten used to having a baby inside of him…I bet by now that he already grown ache to the child inside him, although he doesn't realized this himself?.. I can quit see it since he so obvious…" Mathew said.

Alfred listen to his brother ranting as he took a glance at his lover who were happily chatting with Feliciano. Alfred couldn't help but to smile at seeing his lover looked happy for once.

"Yea… It might be frightened to undergo all this pregnancy and becoming a dad, I did promise to him that I will be there for him throughout his pregnancy… But you know what? it worth it… I don't regret one bit of what we have done Mathew… In fact… I think the baby just got us back together… And in fact… I think it was the baby who brought us back together again… If it wasn't for this to happen?... I don't know what will happen to me and Arthur if it didn't happen… So yeah, I totally didn't regret it… Thought…. It those make me nervous sometimes… Whenever I think about becoming a father and all…" Alfred said.

Mathew listens to his older twin with a smile grace on his face, he was glad that Alfred was happy and willing to help Arthur during his pregnancy… Beside he still has like 6 month ahead of him to take care of his pregnant lover before the baby is born.

He sighed. They were only children and they already starting to think like an adult would. They didn't mind it… Thought their father was right about one thing?

'Better enjoy your life as a teenager while you still can' the line their father offend told them when they were young ran through his head. 'But what if we wanted to settle things?... Would you still think of us as your teenager son, father?' He wonders as he looked up at the sky, it was a sunny day today despite that it was almost close to spring season.

His eyes then landed on Arthur and blink his eyes when he just noticed something, the pregnant Brit were still wearing a hoodie cloth on with Alfred other sport jacket.

"Alfred… Why is Arthur still wearing a jacket when the hoodie cloth could already cover his bump?" He asked. Alfred shrugged.

"He just felt the need to wear it… I think he was still concerns about everyone finding out the bump or that his pregnant? Thought I couldn't care less if they found out about it… In fact I just rather let everyone know of it so those rumors about him 'becoming a father while he was cheating on his pregnant girlfriend and still dating both me and Francis'. Would stop… Is ticked me off.." He said as his eyebrow twitched by just thinking about it. Mathew chuckles. "Well… For a four month and a half he sure is a little lager… I doubted that anyone wouldn't notice the bump sooner or later…" Mathew said.

Alfred stared at his lover bump, Mathew was right for once even with his sport jacket was on his lover and that hoodie cloth that the Brit borrow from him? The bump was still visible for them to see. He blinks his eyes.

"D-Do you think his pregnant with twins? Or that the baby is just too lager for our first baby?" Alfred asked curiosity "I don't know, Alfred… Why not ask his doctor on his next checkup next month? He did told you that he had a next appointment with his OB doctor next month isn't he?" Mathew asked as Alfred nodded his head. "Yeah… I just only hoping was not having twins… It would hard to handle having twins." Alfred said.

Mathew chuckle at that statement as the two brother continue to keep an eye at the pregnant Brit. Today really were a lovely day.

TBC.

Me: Well… Hope you will like this boring chapter… :V And I hope you all will like my explanation on how Arthur's got pregnant… I mean it'll be weird that he suddenly got pregnant when his a guy without anything… Magic I can take that since there are others magic power, spell and potion that could make a person pregnant in a fanfiction basic.. Since and technology could be also a given too… So… Yeah, I choice the magic potion spell… Since it more easily that way since… It's be weird for a high school student to go in a hospital demanding him to make him a chemical or so to make him pregnant with his partner child… :/ Is just kind of off… At less with magic and stuff is suitable since I'm sure that there were plenty of high school student who love to play with magic and so on… :D

I did put in the previous chapter that Arthur's like to play with magic and so, so… I think this was the only better way that I could come up for Arthur's to get pregnant with Alfred child… Well then I'll shut up now… And please give review and tell me what you all think of this chapter kay? :D

And happy merry Christmas everyone. :D


	15. Chapter 14

AN: Hello everyone… I'm back with chapter 14.. Hope you all like this everyone..

And you know what everyone?.. My sister said something really good news… She's was pregnant… a few week by now… And all I could think was: 'Fuck I'm going to be an anuty… Again'… Don't get me wrong everyone… I don't mind being an anuty again and I love babies and children.. Is just that… It's means that I'm going to be stuck in babysitting the new members of the family soon. _ is not like I always end up babysitting the rest of my niece and nephew, but with my situation right now? I'm so quite busy with work and school? I wonder how will I able to get times in babysitting the baby when it will be born?.. -.-

If ever they going to end me up in babysitting the baby? Then it means I will get less time to write my fanfic stories! :V… But that won't happen for 9 month still the baby is born.. So no need to worried yet everyone… :D you all going to get a long lot of month of an awesome USUK story from me before the baby is born… That I will get less time to write story… But that for another 9 month to go everyone so no need to worried yet. :D

Well okay I'll stop my ranting here and lets you all read the story now..

Title: Arthur's life as a Teenager

Pairing: Alfred x Arthur America/England (Main pairing), Alfred x Kiku America/Japan, Francis x Arthur France/England and then Francis x Mathew France/Canada.

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Rated: T to M, just for safely.

Summary: USUK Gakuen Hetalia style with Mpreg, Arthur and Alfred were a well know gay couple at their school still the break up thing happen, Alfred ins now dating Kiku, how will Arthur cupped thing if when he found out that his pregnant with Alfred's kid?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 14

6 month later. (I skipped a few month, hope that okay with you guys? O_o)

Today was Alfred and Arthur wedding day, Alfred had deiced to held their wedding day in one of Alfred's family hotel that they owned, a hotel that had a casino, Cinemax and etc. Arthur was sitting in his chair in his private room wearing his wedding gown, his pregnant bump was visible for everyone to see, very visible. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror, his saw his baby inside kicked as he watch himself by the mirror.

He ended up wearing a wedding dress for his and Alfred's wedding, since he was pregnant? It's was easier for him to fit in a dress then a tuxedo in his condition, at first he had complain but eventually give in when he noticed and realize his condition and ended up wearing a very plaint yet beautiful white wedding dress, a white wedding dress that had a see through at the back, making his back a little exposed for everyone to see, he choice a plain wedding dress since he didn't want to picked something that would caught everyone attention or etc, not that the two couple deiced to have a white wedding, it was Alfred idea to have a white wedding and Arthur had agreed that a white wedding was a very beautiful one and a good choice.

A soft smile grace on his face as he place a hand on his pregnant stomach, the baby started kicking ever since he was in his 5th month, Alfred had been in joy and wouldn't stop taking the opportunity to feel the baby kick again the moment he had felt the baby kicked inside him. He could see that his husband was over joy with this, with the wedding and their baby coming soon.

He sighed, soon a knock on the door could be hear as he said the 'come in' as the door flow open as he saw his older brother, Ruth came in with a genius grin grace on his face. "Yo, baby brother… You look dashing in that gown of yours…. Are you excited and ready?... The ceremony is about to start soon.." He said Arthur sighed and nodded his head as he eyed his brother who was in his white tuxedo with blue vast and navy blue tie a flower on his pocket, his hair was neatly slick back style his brother ticked eyebrow was visible for everyone to see, his raise an eyebrow at his brother before shaking his head and tried to stand up but failed too due to his condition as he glanced up at his brother and mouthed a 'Help me stand up'.

Ruth nodded and went toward Arthur and helped him to his feet, after that the two went out of the private room and was greeted by their parents, his mother had a few tears of joy as she immediately hug him out of the blue and said. "I'm so proud of you… It might be still be too early for you to get married but I'm happy and support with whatever decisions you will make… Your father and I are here to help you always remember that, okay?" She said as Arthur couldn't help but to smile and tried not to cry since he didn't want to ruin the makeup that his sister-in-low had made.

After a few hug from his family member a little talk and advice from his father before they went to the ceremony hall were the wedding ceremony will be held. He could heard a few people inside talking among themselves, those people were Alfred's family friend, relative and co-worker of his dad and other CEO company that their family were working with, Alfred and Arthur had told everyone the good news that he was going to get married and that they were going to have a baby soon and that Alfred would take his father throne in handling their family Company soon in the near future after his graduation a few days ago at the conference at his father's work place and meeting room, to say the less a few of his father's co-worker were surprise but didn't complain and congratulation him for it.

Alfred's grandmother too were here to attend their wedding even thought she was against with it, but Alfred had stood toll and told her that he will marry Arthur and that she will not stop or stand against his wishes and want, he was fighting for their love, to say the less his grandmother were shock by it but didn't say anything since she was lost for words, never had she seen his grandson go up against her before, his father was proud of him that he stand for his well being and stand for his right.

Ruth nodded his head to some of the people who were outside the ceremony, telling them to start the wedding soon, the person nodded and went inside as he went to the front aisle and inform the priest that Arthur had arrived. Soon everyone could heard the sound of the wedding bell, as the Roderick began to play the sound for the wedding ceremony, everyone glance at behind them as they saw Arthur walk in along with his father beside him.

Arthur had his other hand wrapped around his Father's arms while the other were holding a blue rose bun in his hand, Alfred couldn't help but stare in awe at his soon to be wife in a few hours or minute as he saw Arthur walk the ceremony aisle in his wedding gown as his father walked beside him.

Soon both Arthur and his father made it to the center of the ceremony was Alfred and the priest along with Alfred's best man (Mathew) stood a smile grace on Alfred's face as he went toward them, Alfred's shook hand with Arthur's father. "Take good care of him for us would you young, Jones." Arthur's father said as Alfred nodded his head with a smile and said. "I will don't worried, Mr. Kirkland… I'll take good care of him and love him like how much he love me sir." He said. Arthur tried not to cry in joy at his soon to be husband sweet word before Hattron's nodded his head and left to go to his seat beside his wife.

Alfred turn to Arthur and smile at him before reaching his arms for Arthur to take with the Brit did as the two went toward the priest as the priest began the ceremony.

"Dear family and friends, on behalf of Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones wedding, I welcome you all for this marriage ceremony. We are here today to encourage, celebrate, witness and support the covenant these two people, Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland are going to make and to share in the joy that they experience as they pledge their love and commitment to each other. We rejoice in the manners that has led them to each other and got them to the place where they now stand.." The priest said, both Arthur and Alfred hand were intertwined as the two looked at each other eyes while listening to the priest speech as they waited for anyone to object their married, when no one raise their hand? The priest continues with his speech as he turns to face the groom.

"You may now recite your vow." He said. Alfred took a visible gulped before clearing his throat and said. "I Alfred F. Jones, take my beloved Arthur Kirkland to be my wife, to have and hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, support to cherish, till death do us part." Alfred said with a steady voice, but deep down inside he was nervous and worried that he might screw things up, but to his surprise he didn't and that made him sighed in relief.

Soon it was Arthur turn to be nervous now as he tried to calm himself down for a bit before clearing his throat and said. "I Arthur Kirkland… Take Alfred F. Jones, to be my husband (His eyebrow twitched at the thought of it while continue with his speech), to have and to hold from this day forward, for the better or for the worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, support, cherish, till death do us part." Arthur said as he looked up at Alfred with a smile, Alfred returns the favor and smiled at Arthur too.

The priest nodded his head as he said. "Do you Alfred F. Jones accept Arthur Kirkland as your beloved wife to riches and poor still deaths do as part?" The priest asked Alfred as Alfred nodded his head and said. "I do." He said, the priest nodded his head then turn to glance at Arthur and said the same things. "Do you Arthur Kirkland accept Alfred F. Jones as your beloved husband to riches and poor still death do us part?" He asked as Arthur nodded his head and said. "Yes I do." He said as he smiled up at Alfred.

The priest nodded his head and motion for Mathew to hand the ring which he did and went them in the center, carrying their ring on atop the pillow as the two couple looked at it before smiling at Mathew as Alfred first went and pick up the first ring, he turn to face Arthur and smiled before gently reaching Arthur's hand as he put the ring on Arthur's finger. When he was done Arthur did the same process.

Mathew smiled at them both before he retreated as the priest said. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said. Alfred smiled at his now 'wife' and lifted Arthur's chin as he capture those sweet lips in the most sweet and passionate kiss, Arthur return the favor and kiss back. Everyone around them claps their hand at the now newlywed couple, some whistle other went 'aww-ing' mostly came from Elizabeth.

When the newlywed couple broke from their kiss as they went to face the audience and receive a loud applause from them. The couple went hand in hand as they smiled at their audience, after that they had a few family photos taking and some friend's photo taking. After that the couple went to thanks the priest for being their host for their wedding, after that they head to the ballroom were the party were held.

Upon arriving their to the third floor were the ballroom were, a few of their guest were already outside the gate to the ballroom inside the huge and lager hallway of the hotel they were staying in. A few of their guest were talking among themselves, exchanging conversation and were laughing with some of the joke that the other were saying, when they went toward the ballroom a couple of their guest noticed the newlywed couple and greet and congratulate them.

Soon the party began, but before that everyone first had dinner, after dinner a few of Alfred and Arthur's family had a little speech of message for the now married young couple. The first person who went up the stage was Alfred's father. "Good evening everyone, I hope you all have a great time enjoying the party?" He said as a few 'Yaah!' from the audience could be heard in the background as he chuckle slightly as he continue his message of speech for the newlywed couple. "Okay aside from that, I would like to say thanks you for everyone who comes and attending my son and his wife wedding, To Arthur's family who are present tonight and also to their beloved friends as well…." He said as he took a deep breath and continues.

"I would like to say a few words to my son… Alfred my boy I'm very proud of you…. Though I'm still slightly shock that you knocked up your wife at this young age… But aside from that… I'm really happy for you… And wish you all the best in life…. But of course I still want you to continue your school and graduate… Aside from that… I'm really am happy for you… Now Alfred as everyone can see and say…. Is a very energetic kid… Whose love sport and fun, video games and all… So I was shock when I heard and saw that he felt in love with Arthur who's a very wise, smart and such a gentlemen child to fall over heel in love with my son… But they did… We can't never really tell how love, fate and destiny work… But nothing less I'm very happy to have you be part of our family Arthur… I'm proud for the both of you and wish you all the best luck." Renneth said. "Well I guess that it… Good evening again everyone and hope you all have a great time tonight." He said before giving a few wink at everyone as he left the stage.

The next person to say their speech to the couple were Alfred's mother, then followed by his older sister then after that it was Mathew's turn. "H-Hello everybody… I'm sure everyone here know me as Alfred's younger twins.. As Alfred's younger twins… I would also like to say my speech… Alfred and I been together and grow up together as a sibling and twins… So I could say I know him for a very long time… And I know how much he loved Arthur deeply even if he doesn't tell me himself or that I could just figure since his very obvious that he doesn't realize it himself still someone pointed it to him…" He said.

Alfred blushed at that as he heard his wife chuckles slightly beside him. "Anyway… Arthur… was… Our junior at school… The first time my brother and I meet him was in the school… He was the school disciplinary community president… And Alfred here… Offend got us in trouble which leads us to meet Arthur… At their first meeting didn't go well since the two always offend seen fighting, arguing over little things, throwing each other pranks … " He said as he took a breath before continue his speech.

"So I was shock too when one day that my brother told me that he was in love with Arthur… At first I told him that he will never get a chance to win Arthur's heart with how the way they treat each other… But within a couple of few week and month?... The two eventually fall in love with each other and confuse their feeling one time at the school football field after Alfred's team practices… I was… Somewhat happy and also shock and concern at first… But if Arthur made Alfred's happy then I'm okay with it… I think I'll stop here… Oh and Alfred… Congratulation on your wedding… You too Arthur.. Wish you both the best of luck and a long lasting relationship as a married couple and a soon to be parents at this young age… Oh and one more thing? Alfred's is a mama boys by the way!" Mathew said as he grinned at his twins who blushed in embarrassment at that statement before he left the stage.

Soon it was Arthur's family turn to speak their little message of speech to their son and his husband, the first person to speak was Arthur's parents followed by his sibling, the it was Ruth turn, his older brother who he had a lager relationship among his sibling and the one who he were close with.

"Okay… Before I go on with my speech?.. I would like to say.. Congratulation on your wedding Sasana… And you too Alfred… Arthur… As I and my siblings call him Sasana.. Don't ask what it means… We just randomly name him that out of blue which piss him off to know end since it sounded so girly as a nickname." He said as a few people laughed at his words.

"Yeah I know the name sound girly a bit which is piss, Arthur off… Well… let's get to the point… Arthur here… Is our youngest brother… He… Among us brother is the only one who is very smart, brave, wise, gifted… And… Don't kill me for this Arthur?.. Arthur is a bit… Of mama's boy too…" He said which earn a few chuckle from the guest and a groan from Arthur's.

"Anyway… I'm getting off track here?.. Arthur… As we all know is very smart, had a high grade as each classes he had.. And is the most favorite student by the teacher… He also too was the most favorite among us by our parents, that why I and Arthur's other sibling really never had a good relationship with him as brothers… but like any older siblings? We truly care and loved Arthur a lot as an older brother even if we don't show it… And… I was shock when one day he came home bring Alfred with him and told everyone the news that he was dating this hulk?.." He said and took a deep breath before continue his speech.

"If I still remember it, that day. I think Dylan fainted at that time when he found out that his favorite baby brother was dating this hulk here who is now his husband, Well.. Who wouldn't be shock?.. A guy like Alfred as my brother's boyfriend?.. Really?.. I mean.. Alfred is so carefree while Arthur is the grumpy one and always had an ill-temper which… Kind of not a balance match for Alfred… but that broke the record as the two become the best couple at their school.. Like what everyone say.. Love work it wonders in a mysterious way… In fact.. Most of our family loved Alfred since we all thought that he was good for Arthur which we were right… And… To me… This two really were a perfect match to each other as a couple.. Married or not they will also be prefect together… Anyway, I think I said too much.. Oh and congratulation and wish you ALL the best luck and many, many life to come…" Ruth said as he flash a wide grin at Arthur before he left the stage.

Everyone give Ruth's a loud applause at his speech, soon it was Alfred and Arthur's turn to say their speech of message, the first person to speak their speech were Toris, one of Alfred's close friend as he said his simple speech, then it was Francis turn, after that it was Antonio then follow by Gilbert and other few close friend. Soon it was the newlywed turn to say their speech, the first person to say their speech were Alfred as he went to the stage holding a wine. "Okay… I'm sure by now that everyone had a great time listening to some of our family and friend funny quote speech tonight about me and Arthur… Mostly at Gilbert's speech.." He pointed out as he gives Gilbert a narrow look who was giving him and innocent look which earn everyone a laugh.

"Really Gilbert?.. your speech is just... So embarrassing... Why tell everyone about mine and Arthur's embarrassing moment at school and all for? Okay I'll stop my ranting about Gilbert's speech and get on for mine speech… For my speech is… Not for myself but for my wife… Arthur… Artie… Okay before I say anything… Artie is one of my favorite nickname that I call my wife Arthur along with the nickname of Iggy.. But I mostly only call him Iggy when I tried to annoy him…" He said which earn him a glare from his wife as he tried to ignore the glare that was sending to him as he continues.

"I'm sure everyone know how Arthur and I meet from the way how Mathew's, my brother explain it.. And yes, it true that we meet at school… I think that was during the first day of school since we were the new transfer student in Hetalia all-boys school… We were in middle school when we first meet and… I fell in love with him at first sight… At first I tried to deny it… As we keep meeting since like Mathew's said that I always give us in trouble and always ended up getting a lecture from Arthur… " He said as he continue.

"At first I offend get annoy by it and fought back and argue… But after a few month of having the same routine?.. I found myself and realize that I was in love with Arthur… I told Mathew this, and he well.. At first didn't believe it… But… A few days and month later I deiced to confuse my feeling… And that was during my football practice when I left a prank on purpose so that Arthur would come which he did… At first we end up arguing… Still a few minute I deiced to end that argument by kissing him.."

"And damn it feels good kissing him… It like… A firework pops every time I kiss him, you know? That song of Kate Perry? The line of: 'Baby you're a firework, come on let's your color burst' thing kind of feeling and no is not like the same from that Glee version kind of 'Firework' moment scene where Quinn's kissed Mike that Football player… Anyway, Arthur was shock at first and blushed and demanded to tell me when I just suddenly kiss him out of the blue and that was the time I told him my feeling for him.. He blushed really hard and were lost for words.. And what shock me?.. He suddenly said the same things.. That he was too in love with me too…"

"And after that you and guess what happen afterward and here we are now.. Wanting to get married to be forever for life… Actually… The reason why I wanted to married Arthur was… Is not because of the babies that were going to have… Is because… I truly do love him and don't want to lose him, Arthur.. Love, you are my 'everything' and I'm willing to do anything for you… I guess that all.. Thank you everyone for coming here to our wedding and please enjoy your time here at the party.. And Arthur? I love you very much sweetie.." He said as he give Arthur's a flying kiss which made Arthur blush before mouthing an 'I love you too' to Alfred who grinned at it before he left the stage.

The audiences give a loud applause by Alfred's speech. Soon it was Arthur's turn to say his speech as Alfred his husband help him got up and went to the stage and hand the mic to him but not without a kiss on the check before Alfred's left the stage and went to his sat as he listen to his 'Wife' speech. Arthur at first blushed as he felt the baby kicked before he cleared his throat and began to say his speech. "I'm Arthur as everyone knows as Alfred's now 'wife'…" He said as he blinked before continue his speech.

"Before I go on with my speech I would really like for everyone for coming and attending our wedding tonight.. To my family who support me throughout my decision in life, I love you mom, dad.. To Alfred's family and parents who were working hard to make our wedding come true and for accepting me as part of their family. I thank you very much and love you all, to our friend who are here tonight enjoying themselves I thank you all for coming here to our wedding night… And most of all?.. I would truly like to say thank you for my husband (Alfred) for loving me and were always be there for me… And for marrying me as well.. Love.. You don't know how much this means to me… A lot…" He said as he tried not to cry, he manages not to cry in tears as he continue his speech.

"Alfred… As everyone know… Is indeed a cheerful and very energetic one… Very friendly… Always sticking into everyone business when he was told not too… But… Mostly of all.. His very… Charming… Lovable.. Um… Sweet at times when he want to be?... And… He just everything that any.. Girls or guy would want as a boyfriend… But to me?.. His something special… I rather not go into detail about or love life between I and him… But… Like everyone here?. I truly do love him… And I was shock at first when I found out that I was in love with him… I told my sibling but they just teased me about it… Still one time I prove them that I would make Alfred's love me which I did.. But I was more shocked when he suddenly kissed me that time at the football field and told me his feeling which shocks me… I didn't know he felt the same way.. And also I told him the same… That I felt the same thing that he felt about me… I guess.. You could say Alfred is my 'Everything' as well… His my life, my love my whole world… And I really don't want to lose him.. Not ever…" He said as he took a deep breath before adding.

"I guess that all?.. And Alfred… Thank you for being a dear to me and loved me… I'm very happy that you married me not because you got me pregnant but because you loved me for me… I'm really grateful to have you as my husband and I truly do love you.." He said before ending his speech with a 'good evening to everyone and that enjoy the night' to everyone before he got off of the stage with the help of his husband.

The audience gave Arthur's speech the mostly loud and prove applause soon everyone had a few toast of wine, after that the couple went to cutting the cake, opening a few gift from their family and friend, a few games that the host of the party insist for everyone to have to enjoy the night.

After that it was time for bride to throw his bouquet at his bridesmaid, after that it was Alfred turn to the grater at his groom mans. After that it was the newlywed couple first dance along with a couple of few people. Alfred had his other arms around Arthur's waist while his other hand was on Arthur's right hand as he reach that hand up as he kissed it, making his wife to blush before smiling up at him, he return the favor and smiled down at his pregnant wife.

The two stared at each other eyes. "You truly are beautiful tonight babe… I love you… Arthur." Alfred said as Arthur smiled softly and said. "Love you too." He said as the two chuckles a little before bringing their lips together kissed a passionate one. Everyone around them stopped dancing and gives the couple around of applause.

After the party everyone bin each other a farewell and a last congratulation to the newlywed couple. After that everyone all head to bed, the newlywed couple went to their honeymoon room and had a night to themselves, a night of pleasure and love and passionate lovemaking.

TBC.

Me: Aww… Sorry for the late upload guys.. I was having a problem with dealing the whole wedding things for this two.. :V but I hope you all had like this chapter yea?. :D please give review everyone.


	16. Chapter 15

AN: I'm back with chater 15, hope you all will like this chapter yes? XD

PS: A part of this chapter had a slight smut or lemon in it, so to those who don't like a slight lemon part in this chapter then just skip it... Just want to give you all a warning that all.

Title: Arthur's life as a Teenager

Pairing: Alfred x Arthur America/England (Main pairing), Alfred x Kiku America/Japan, Francis x Arthur France/England and then Francis x Mathew France/Canada.

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Rated: T to M, just for safely.

Summary: USUK Gakuen Hetalia style with Mpreg, Arthur and Alfred were a well know gay couple at their school still the break up thing happen, Alfred ins now dating Kiku, how will Arthur cupped thing if when he found out that his pregnant with Alfred's kid?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 15

Still 6 month and 3 week later.

Today was month if spring the month of April and the day of Arthur's birthday at April 23, and tonight they will be holding a celebrations party for Arthur who is now a part of the Jones's family, the wife of the eldest jones's son to be exact. Ever maids, butler, and others people that Alfred and his father hire to do the celebrations decorations party were here today, busy preparing the birthday bash for Arthur.

They deiced to have Arthur's party in one of the Jones's ballroom just outside the backyard where there in the center was that had an air condition and a heater inside the party room so it's wasn't a problem.. Everyone was indeed busy preparing the party, everyone expect for Arthur who wasn't allowed to do anything since today was his birthday, is not like he wasn't allowed to do anything in his condition.

He was inside the house living room as he watches everyone working, walking back and forth, carrying things to prepare his birthday tonight, he sighed a bit before smiling, and he was turning 16 today, still young to be a mother and married but he didn't mind. Jennifer came down the stair and saw Arthur looking out of the window in a board manners, she looked confuse before realize it and chuckle to herself a little before going toward his pregnant brother-in-law.

"Good morning Arthur." She called and saw Arthur tensed and jumped bit in surprise before calming down and turn around as he sighed in relief that it was only his older sister-in-law before nodding his head and said his good morning to her. Jennifer went toward the coach to were Arthur was sitting and sat beside him and joined in watching everyone busy themselves outside, the two could see Alfred being busy ordering everyone here and there and checking each of the preparation and nodded his head in agreement with some of the decoration.

Arthur sighed. "I think Alfred overdoing with the preparation." He said and sighed before shaking his head. "Aww… Come on Arthur! Let's Alfred be.. He just want to make you happy and proud for your birthday and appreciate his gift for you, by doing all this preparation for you.." Jennifer said. "Is not that!. Of course I' m happy for him that he take the liberty to hold my birthday party bash… But…. I think he went way overboard.. But it's not that I didn't mind… I was… Just hoping for a simple birthday Celebration.. But I don't mind this kind of party.. Is a once in a lifetime that I could get this kind of party.. You know?" He said.

Jennifer stared at Arthur before saying. "Y… You never celebrate your birthday do you?. Or should I say none of your family ever celebrates your birthday?" She asked, Arthur shook his head. "No, that not it… My families do celebrate my birthday… But it was mostly just I, my mom, dad… My brothers are mostly busy during my birthday with their work so, they weren't really there all the time…" He said.

"Thought ever since I meet Alfred? He always.. And when I mean Always? He was always there during my birthday each year, giving me give that are too expensive and variable for me to take, but I take them and thanks him… With a kiss or return the favor by giving him a gift in his birthday… You know?.. Sometime Alfred would join us at home in celebrating my birthday.. He… Was always sad when he found out that… I never get to have a real birthday party were everyone could really celebrate my birthday… Sure some of my friend gave me their birthday gift for me at school… I… Just wish I could have a great birthday party were all my family are there, were my brothers are there to celebrate it, it find if my friend can't come, but I would really like to at least have my brothers there for my birthday, you know? I have always looked up to my brothers and admire them." He added.

Now Jennifer frowned at this, she was sad to hear that his brother-in-law never really get to have a real birthday party were everyone could celebrate, were his friend would be there to greet and celebrate his birthday with him. She sighed and patted Arthur's on the shoulder gently and said. "I'm sure today birthday would be different Arthur.. And I'm sure you're going to love it." She said as she offer a smile as Arthur smiled back. "I hope so." He said.

Soon Jennifer excused herself and went outside and toward Alfred who were busy talking with his younger twins about something and had a paper in his hand and was pointing at some direction of the party room outside the house were the were a huge circle building made of glass and inside you could see everything, people inside there were decorating for the party tonight. "Hey, you two!" She called as both Alfred and Mathew turn around to glance at her with a confuse look, wondering what she wanted now while they were busy prepare the party for Alfred's wife.

"What is it?" Alfred asked a little tried to deal with their older sister scheme today. Jennifer noticed the tone of Alfred and frowned. "Hey no need to get grumpy at me… I'm only come here to tell you something important." She said. Alfred stared at his older sister before sighing and nodded his head. "What is it?" He asked in a soft tone. Jennifer blinked her eyes before smiling. "Hmm… Have… You inform or tell Arthur's sibling that it's his birthday today and that his going to throw a birthday party bash?" She asked. Alfred smirked at her.

"Oh, that! You don't have to worry about that one… I already asked their boss jobs to give them a day off today since yesterday so that they could prepare themselves for tonight party… So no need to worried about that.. I also told their boss to not let them comes to their work still the party is over and would be back working by tomorrow morning… I know Arthur well and he told me that his wishes of having his brothers there on his birthday… So no need to worry about that." He said. Jennifer sighed in relief before nodding her head, as Alfred went back to busy himself in preparing the birthday bash for his wife.

Soon night time came as everyone came to the Jones's mansion for Alfred's wife birthday, well not everyone were invited. Just some of Alfred's family friend and co-worker some of Alfred and Arthur's friend, Arthur's family their teacher and principal at school, Arthur's cousin and other family relative were invited too, Arthur was shock to see his cousin from Australia came to his birthday, his cousin was saying something like he got an invitation from aboard to came and celebrate his birthday in the Jones's mansion who was also well known in the Australia country due to their family company business.

Soon everyone came and greet Arthur a happy birthday, then Arthur's brothers came which surprise Arthur and thanks his husband for inviting them and forced them to have a day off to their work just for today to celebrate his birthday, he give his husband a lot of kissed and huge and a tears of joy for letting him have his brothers for his birthday.

Soon the birthday boy had a few message of speech from his brothers, family, friend before the fun and games began. Renneth, Alfred's father went on the stage first and said his speech.

"Hello and good evening everyone, I'm sure you all having fun having conversation with the new people and making friend at Arthur's birthday who is my son wife.. And I would like to say thank you all for coming and attending our Arthur who is part of our family the Jones's now.. This really mean a lot for us Jones's family and to Arthur that he was accepted by you all to be a part of this family and so… Well Then I'll stop my speech here and to Arthur? Happy birthday my boy!" He said and reach his wine up for Arthur who nodded and mouthed a: 'Thank you father' to Renneth, Arthur had started to call Alfred's father his father too since he was already part of the Jones's family.

Soon Mathew came and said his speech, after Mathew come Antonio who said a bunch of weird and embarrass things that Arthur's had experience during his middle school and high school which earn everyone a good laugh and a deep blush from Arthur who hide his face from his husband's shoulder who chuckle slightly at this. Soon it was Gilbert turn to say his speech to the birthday boy. "Yo! Birthday boy!. This is an awesome party you have but not as awesome as me!" He said which earn him a few snort from Francis, Alfred and Arthur himself and a loud 'Mien gott' and 'not again' from his younger brother since he know Gilbert well he was bound to give a weird and embarrassing speech like he did at Alfred and Arthur's wedding.

"Anyway before I say my greet of Happy birthday to you? I would like to say my speech!.. Arthur.. Whenever his birthday came always sulk about it in school, he would complain about it, saying that he was getting old and didn't want to grow old.. But seriously Artie~ Everyone grow old once it a while, I mean growing up means getting your own freedom soon and will be out of your parents grasp!.. Well maybe not that as awesome in growing up since you would be earning and growing a few hair in your armpit, in your legs, your chin and growing a few cool muscle like me?" He said and lifted his sleeve for everyone to see as everyone raise an eyebrow at Gilbert's arms since it wasn't, muscular at all, in fact it was very chubby will not that much chubby just slightly since he was pregnant he had gain a little weight.

"See? I got cool awesome muscle! And maybe someday ya'll get one too and would go to the mirror one day and would say: 'Damn I awesome' and do the mocha post!" He said as he added. "Anyway I'm getting off tracker here!.. Oh yeah!. Before Arthur, I and my other two friend become friends? We were rival and didn't get along before still a few months ago when we found that Arthur's was pregnant with Alfred's kid that we deiced to help him out with his situation, and after all those time when spend together I realize that Arthur was a great person at heart, friendly and very loyal to his friend and very caring to those people who were close to him, I was shock, I never know that he was that kind of a person since everyone in the school always say nasty thing about him when they don't even know the real him... So buddy happy birthday bud! Wish you all the luck in life and more loving from your lovely husband thought you and your husband should really stop making out in the open at school ground it would help the trauma from some of our student who happen to cross your path like me…" He said before taking a slip of his drink and continues one last speech.

"Seriously I mean it, I mean sure you two loved each other and want the whole world to know it, but not that kind of showing your affection to each other in the open! I mean seriously who in their right mind would jump at their boyfriend and give them a long, loud kissing season were everyone could see and hear and I think Kiku enjoy the… Uhh… Scene you two were showing at that time since he was squealing, giggling and taking a picture of you two making out in the open along with Elizabeth from the girl side of the Hetalia school who still a mystery to me as to how she got inside the all-boys school campus without getting caught by the principal or teacher… Anyway.. Happy birthday Arthur!." He said before he left the stay which earns him a few laughed at some of the guest and a blushing Arthur and Alfred from their seat.

Soon it was Francis turn which made Arthur and Alfred to groan, if Gilbert was that bad of telling their most embarrass moment at school? Francis was just as bad as Gilbert does. "Boujour everyone? I'm sure you all had a good laugh from Gilbert's speech? Non?" He said which earn him a little chuckle and a loud ' Hell yea!' from the guest. "Well anyway.. I would make my speech this long unlike Gilbby." He said and took a deep breath.

"Arthur as well all know is a great friend… Oh what the heck I said the same thing on their wedding about them being sweet and all.. Anyway, I'll get to the point… Arthur… Is a very sweet and well interesting person…. Well if you count about him being interesting like that time I caught him and Alfred's making out in one of the school labs and saw Alfred's pulling Arthur's pants down a few month before Alfred's got Arthur's pregnant… Then I also saw him licking Arthur's legs like it was a lollipop earning a little sweet moan from Artie~… Those sweet sound Arthur make while he was being pumped by his beloved Alfred, those sweet lovely moaning of pleasure, those sweet moan of reaching their climax—" Francis didn't get to finish his sentence when his microphone went dead as he blink his eyes and turn to his left to see Alfred had pull the wire cord off of the microphone, face flushed in embarrassment from letting everyone knew about his and Arthur's sex life being told by Francis of all the people.

Alfred had dashes out of his seat the moment he heard Francis was about to reveal their sex life and went to cut the cord just in time before Francis said anything more embarrass then he already did, well not that what Gilbert said was already embarrassing his wife but still. Francis frowned at Alfred as Alfred give him and apology smile before grabbing a mic and clear his throat and said.

"Well Francis as lovely as your speech is? I think my wife and I already guess that you wanted to say your great birthday greeting for my wife and I'm sure Arthur here really appreciates it, right darling?" He asked as he glanced at Arthur who was complete scarlet from head to toe with Francis's speech and were still a little in shock and couldn't make any reaction still he felt the baby kicked that he snapped at his shock and blink his eyes, Alfred sighed.

"Well… Anyway thanks for the speech Francis we really appreciate it but I think my wife had enough of the embarrassments moment speech… Thank you again for the kind offer of your speech, Francis." He said. Francis frowned at Alfred but nodded his head and said a last: 'Happy birthday to you Arthur and wish you all the luck and have many of blessings' before he went to his seat.

Alfred sighed before clearing his throat and went toward the stage. "Well I guess everyone enjoy themselves right? Well then ignore Francis and Gilbert's speech about me and my wife love life at school.." He said before giving Gilbert and Francis a slight glare who just give him an apologetic grin. "Well then… I think we should end the family, friend, speech of message to the birthday boy?.. But before we do that?.. I would like to say a few things to my wife." He said which made Arthur to look in confuse at his husband who give him a tender smile and said.

"Arthur, babe… I know I may have overdone this whole throwing your birthday bash, but I truly hope that you enjoy your night tonight in your birthday… And… The reason I did this is because I love you and want you to be happy just for once… And since I love you, you know that I would do anything for you? I did have my promise of oath and vow in our wedding and will always keep it… Anyway… Love. Happy birthday, hope you have a great time tonight? Love you and happy birthday again my Arthur." He said before leaving the stage.

"Well then that was a lovely speech from the birthday boy's husband.. But before we go on with the party? The birthday boy would like to say a few things?" The host said which happen to be Tino their Finland classmate. Arthur looked confuse before going to the stage and snatched the mic in Tino hand when the Finland's teen had hand it to him. "Umm… Okay before I said anything?.. I'm still quite shock and embarrass at Gilbert and Francis's speech… But… I would like to say thank you to everyone for coming and attending my birthday which my husband had thrown for me?.. And I would also like to say, thank you for my sweet husband for throwing this birthday bash for me as well… I truly appreciate it… Love you don't know how much this mean to me and I'm grateful to have you in my life and… I love you too…" He said as he looked at his husband with passion of love adore his eyes as Alfred smiled at him.

"Well, I think that about it!.. Well then Tino, go on and let the party and games began everyone!" He said, and just like that the party began, everyone enjoy the fun and games that the host held, after the party games and fun came the party at the disco, meaning everyone were on the dance floor parting themselves up and were having a good time, dancing and singing to the beat of the music.

When the party was over? Everyone had bin the Jones's Family and Arthur and said their one last happy birthday to Arthur before everyone left, the jones were left to pick and fix a few things in the ballroom, a few of their maids and butler were picking up Arthur's birthday gift and had put it all inside the mansion and into the couple bedroom chamber were the birthday boy could open his present.

Later that night?

The couple had a great night making love again, the sound of a pleasuring moan coming from Arthur could be heard throughout the hallway, the sound of the bed creaking a bit could be heard as well, the sound of the couple saying sweet nothing to each other could be heard as well from the inside of their room, maid and butler ignore the sound coming from their master bedroom as they walked pass their room, they were gotten use to the two newlywed couple making out everyone once a few month since Arthur wasn't allowed to have sex everyday due to his condition since he was pregnant.

"Nn… A-Alfred… AH!... M-Move…. L-love.." Arthur moaned as his hand grip the bed sheet while his husband were licking his neck and were pumping inside him, in and out, in and out in a slow and gently way, Alfred was afraid if he goes any faster while making love with his wife who was pregnant? He might or could hurt the baby, so he went in settling to be gently whenever they made love once a month.

Alfred continue to make love with his wife, cherishing him, Arthur blushed every time his husband made love to him, his breathing heavily, body arching from his husband touch and kisses. His toe cruel together in a tight knob as he feel his husband member inside him, coming in and out while his husband tongue was all over his chest, licking his nipples, he know he could take it anymore, they been having sex for 1 hours now after the party as his husband carried him to their bedroom and put him gently on the bed as they began to take off both of their cloth before going and have sex, or what they called it love making.

"A-Al…Fred… I… Un… OH gosh!.. Al… I'm going to cum.." He said which breathing heavily, Alfred stopped licking and kissing his wife's nipples and looked up to glance and saw Arthur close his eyes with a flushed face, a smile grace on Alfred's lips before he slowly, carefully as to not harm the baby inside his wife while crawling upward to capture the Brit's lips in a heat, passionate and tender kiss. Arthur opens his eyes when he felt his husband lips on his and responds back to his kissed, Arthur's wrapped his arms around his husband neck, Alfred slowly wrapped his arms around his wife back too, the couple could both felt the baby kicked inside Arthur's belly as the couple chuckle slightly through their kiss and continue on.

When they broke apart from their kiss to take a breath? They stared at each other, smiling as Alfred's nuzzle his nose on his wife's check who chuckle a bit before warping his arms around his husband back and neck. When Alfred's pull away to face at his wife who had a smile grace on his face, Alfred couldn't help but to smile back and said. "Happy birthday love, hope you had a great time tonight." He said. Arthur chuckle and nodded his head.

"Ah, I have the most fun tonight.. This was the most best and memorable birthday bash I ever had.. Thank you, love… I love you." He said. Alfred smiled back and kissed his wife lips and said. "Love you too my darling." He said before moving away and lay beside Arthur as he wrapped them both with the blanket, wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, bringing the other closer to him before nuzzling his nose on his wife head before drifting off to sleep, Arthur follow suit and drifted off to sleep as well.

-o-

The next day Arthur wakes up? To find himself in the arms of his husband who was sound asleep, a smile grace on Arthur lips as he carefully wake up his husband since they had school today, Alfred stir in his sleep as he slowly and silently open his sleep eyes and blinks them before broking into a huge smile and greet his wife a good morning and give Arthur a kiss on the check, after that the two married couple got up and went to take a quick shower, after that they dressed themselves in their school uniform before heading out of their private room and into the kitchen and saw Mathew wide awake in his school uniform also as the two greet him before they joined Mathew for breakfast.

After breakfast they went to school together just on time as Arthur sighed in relief, everyone were staring at Arthur since everyone in the school campus already knew about his pregnancy due to Feliciano big mouth a few week ago before their wedding when Feliciano had accidentally reveal that he was pregnant with Ludwig's child and had also told everyone that he wasn't the only one, Arthur was a little disappointed with this, but since he know that he can't hide the baby forever from everyone? Not that his condition didn't give away with how lager and far along he is.

Arthur had also stopped wearing a bomber jacket since it's wasn't need anymore, not now that everyone already know his condition, at first everyone were in shock and didn't want to believe it still they saw Arthur's pregnant stomach for real, and knew that he wasn't joking around, beside everyone had once seen Arthur's pregnant stomach before, that was when Mathew's had pull that scheme of a prank on Arthur's as the Brit fainted in the arms of his husband 5 month ago.

And everyone already guested that the reason why Arthur was hanging out with the trio was because of his condition, and everyone also found out that the baby that Arthur's were carrying was Alfred's child, it was the reason as to why he was hiding it from his husband and was hanging out with the trio, the trio had explain to everyone that they wanted to help Arthur in his condition, this is why they deiced to stuck around the Brit still the baby was born, but since Alfred was there by Arthur's side? They weren't need anymore, but the trio still insists to help them out in some way.

Is not that everyone didn't found out about Gilbert's being pregnant with Ivan's child, which made everyone in a nervous situation and tensed whenever they were near the Prussian's teen. Not that everyone didn't know about Lukas, Tino, Feliciano and Lovino being pregnant with their respective boyfriend, in fact half of the school male student were pregnant with their respective boyfriend due to the potion that Gilbert's had spike their drink a few month ago, and this news about half the male student of the school were pregnant reaches the principal office and had told and demanded the student to not have sex with their respective boyfriend if they didn't want to end up like Arthur and the other who were pregnant.

Of course the principal were not happy about this new found news but couldn't do anything about it, but he still lets the student to go to school to learn since education is important after all, and also the principal had deiced to separate those who were pregnant from the non-one pregnant one so that it wouldn't lead to a complicated situation, is was the less that he could do as their principal.

Alfred had lead his pregnant wife to his new classroom in the first floor since it pregnant people were allowed to go up and down the stair every day or hours, so Arthur's and a few pregnant male student classroom were in the first floor. Alfred bin his wife a 'see you soon' and 'good luck at the pop quiz' before he left. Arthur sighed and got inside, he glanced at everyone, there was Feliciano and his twins who were in their second month of pregnancy, Lovino was a little huge for a two month into his pregnancy, that was normal since Lovino was pregnant with twins, Feliciano too were pretty lager for a two month into his pregnancy as well, but the made everyone confuse was, that Feliciano was only pregnant with one baby, so it confuse everyone, Arthur on the other hand was confuse with this, since he was in the same condition, he was only pregnant with one baby.

The doctor had guess that the baby inside him was problem a lager baby or you could say chubby or tall? So this didn't make any different and confuse Arthur, he had also guessed that Feliciano's baby was problem the same as his, even Gilbert too was pretty lager for a two month into his pregnancy as well, well is not a surprise with how lager and tall his boyfriend were, not that Gilbert wasn't tall himself, so it was only natural that the baby would be the same as his or her parents, Tino too were pretty lager for his 2 month into pregnancy as well, so it wasn't any different to Arthur.

As long as he could give birth to his child the normal and health way that he didn't mind it at all, in fact, he would rather be glad that his baby was lager, meaning that he would be having a problem with carrying the infant when it born rather than a tiny infant to handle with (1), but neither way Arthur was fine with what his baby would be, whether he or she would be a lager or small baby? It's doesn't matter so long as his child was health and strong, so size, height and weight wasn't an issues to him.

He went on his seat as he waited for the class to starts as he stared broadly out the window, waiting for their homeroom teacher to come and starts the day.

TBC..

Me: Yay! New chapter! :D Hope you all will like this yes?.. … -_-.. .

Anyway… on (1) Is true that is easy to hold a lager infant then a tiny one, it's wouldn't make you nervous and wouldn't make you feel that you might drop the baby since you can guess and know that you wouldn't drop them, a tiny baby on the other hand is… A little complicated… Their small and very fragile and tiny to hold which frighten and worried me since I think that I might drop them.. I know this because… I got two nephew… who are now both 5 and 7 years old..

When my first nephew was born he was soo.. Small and tiny that it frighten and worried me to hold, I almost dropped him once with how small and tiny he is, thankful I didn't and that mom was there to support me to hold him… The second one was born lager about 9 inches and 4 ounce; pretty lager for a newborn but it wasn't hard and frightens to hold… I dunno, problem because a lager baby could fit in your arms well rather than a small and tiny one since… it might slip in your arms…

*Shrug* is not that I didn't have any experience with holding an infant before.. My uncle and Aunty always tend to leave their kid in my care to babysit with when they were just babies… So.. Yeah… I got to hold a lager baby to normal size and the smallest one… Not that, that I wasn't born as a small baby.. Hehe…

Uncle offends told me that when a baby is born small and tiny they will grow small or short and when a baby is born lager they will grow lager and taller… I don't know if it true… I mean my other cousin who was born a lager baby didn't grow any inches taller than I am… XD and my other cousin who was born as a small baby grow taller than we are… So.. I don't know… But maybe it could be?.. I guess.. Okay I'll stop my rambling here and lets you all review, yes? X3

Still the next chapter everyone, bye for now.. XD


	17. Chapter 16

AN: Hello, I'm Back… Sorry for the long wait… My grandmother died on Jan 2. And everyone was saddened by it, especially me…. So I was a little down by it for a couples of days and couldn't bring up to finish this chapter … It's might be sad to see a love one passed away, but I know I can't sulk on forever on my grandmother's death, so I put up a courage to finish this chapter for you all so I wouldn't disappointed you all if I sudden stopped just because my favorite grandmother died… :/

Well then hope you all will like this chapter yes? Oh this story is about Mathew's POV… Or short of like that? But I hope you all will like this chapter and wouldn't be disappointed by it, okay?..

Title: Arthur's life as a Teenager

Pairing: Alfred x Arthur America/England (Main pairing), Alfred x Kiku America/Japan, Francis x Arthur France/England and then Francis x Mathew France/Canada.

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Rated: T to M, just for safely.

Summary: USUK Gakuen Hetalia style with Mpreg, Arthur and Alfred were a well know gay couple at their school still the break up thing happen, Alfred ins now dating Kiku, how will Arthur cupped thing if when he found out that his pregnant with Alfred's kid?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 16

8 month, first week of 8 month.

Mathew stared outside the window as his classroom, is was raining today, he sighed and wasn't paying and attention to the lesson he had in his classroom, his older twins, Alfred were busy snoring beside him.

The teacher and other student didn't bother to wake him up since it was useless, once his twins had fall asleep, Alfred was a heavy sleeper thus it was hard for anyone to wake him up once he had fallen asleep, well anyone expect Arthur who somehow had managed to find out how to wake up his older twins, well is not like Mathew didn't know who to wake up his twins, is just Arthur just really special to Alfred, which is why he was able to wake up the older twins somehow, he had guessed that it problem had something to do with the baby.

Alfred had mention to him once since Arthur's was pregnant he need to have a back and call whenever Arthur's need him, thus making Alfred to practice waking up whenever his pregnant wife need him, which was really a given since, Alfred really never bother to wake up, in fact Alfred tent to be grumpy whenever someone tried to wake him up weather at home or a school, so this was really a given to him.

Mathew to say the less was shocked and surprise that Alfred didn't snapped and yelled at Arthur whenever the Brit tried to wake him up, harshly or gently, he guessed that it was because his twins had loved Arthur dearly that he can't stay mad for far too long when it come to the Brit or maybe it because the Brit was pregnant with their child that he didn't want to put Arthur in stress or danger or whatever might be.

Mathew at the moment simply just wishes not to wake up his twins since he wasn't in the mood too. He looked out the window and blinks his eyes when he had caught Sadiq along with a fellow senior who was Heracles Karpusi outside the field with and umbrella in each their hand, holding it, he carefully examine what was the two doing skipping classes.

He continues to watch them still he noticed that the two were somewhat in an argument for some reason which confuses him. As far as everyone know? The two couldn't stand each other and offend fought each other throat, but he here was, sitting in his seat as he witness the drama from the first floor outside their school backyard were the tennis court were.

The two seem to be yelling, Sadiq seem to be trying to reasoning with the Greece's senior but failed too since Heracles didn't want to hear to listen to whatever Sadiq were going to say. He continue to watch still Sadiq got closer to Heracles still his eyes widen, Sadiq has smashes his lip on Heracles's lips the moment he got closer to him and capture Heracles's lips.

Heracles at first looked shock before looking confuse and had tried to struggle from Sadiq's hold who suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist, as he tried to push the taller teen off him, when they pull away as Heracles panted slightly and stared at Sadiq in confuse before glaring at the Turkey's senior, slapped the senior on the check before splatted something, arguing, yelling at Sadiq that Mathew couldn't not know, hear or read Heracles's lips on what he was saying.

The last he saw was Heracles's moving away as Sadiq's chased him while still talking about something that he did not know but wished to know they were talking about. Mathew blink his eyes in confuse before shrugging it off as he avatar his head to turn and pay attention to the teacher lesson.

Beside what Sadiq and Heracles's problem was their own problem not his, after all he had his own problem at the moment, problem with how he will go up and tell Francis his feeling for the Fellow French's senior, sure his relationship with the Frenchman had grown closer the past few month, since Arthur was Francis's friend, well one of them, Francis would offend came to visit Arthur at their house along with Antonio and a pregnant Gilbert as the four trio would stay in the living room, talking among themselves along with his older twins joining the fun.

But they only been friend ever since the past month they been close, he wanted them to be more than just friend, he wanted to know what the French felt about him, he was going to ask Francis that today after school.

-0-

Later that day, after school.

Mathew walked his way to the Art room where he know the art class were, he thought that no one were around inside the art room expect for Francis but he was wrong, there inside the art were Arthur and his brother who was leading on the bar while watching his wife do his art work, painting something lovely that fascinating the older twins.

"Wow! That so cool Artie~!... Are you planning to put that up in one of the house gallery room?.. I bet mom would love it." He heard his older twins talking to Arthur who sighed and was getting annoyed at his husband who wouldn't stop talking non-stop.

He could see Francis chuckling beside them while doing his art work, painting a lovely picture of a mother carrying her child in her arms.

Alfred stopped babbling and looked up to see his younger twins coming inside the room, a grin grace on Alfred's face as he nodded his head, and nudged his wife shoulder gently who looked confuse at him as he narrow his eyes to look behind him which the Brit did and had a raise brow grace on his face before murmuring an 'O' before glancing back at his husband as his husband and nodded his head in understanding as he began to fix and gather his stuff and put them all in their cases, Alfred help him.

When the two were done they got up as Alfred's had carried the canvas for his pregnant wife before saying.

"Well, as fun as this is, Arthur and I really need to go, is getting dark and it wouldn't be good for Arthur's health to stay any longer… Is fun hanging out with your Francis… But Arthur and I really need to head home before dinner…" Alfred said as Francis frowned in disappointed that the two couldn't stay any longer but nodded his head in understanding. "Alright you two… And thanks for taking your time with me today.." He said as he flash them a smile, the two return the favor and smile at him.

"Beside… There someone who want to see you right now, Francis." Alfred said before he walked pass Francis and Arthur. Arthur sighed before giving Francis and apologetic smile as he walked toward, following where his husband had walked too, Alfred stop short in front of his brother and give Mathew a wide grin.

"Well then, have funs being along with Francis all to yourself bro, and wish you luck with him…" He said as he grinned which made Mathew to blink his eyes in confuse at his older twins. Arthur stared at his husband weirdly before sighing at him, smiled cheaply at him and said.

"Well, Alfred and I already… Well kind of guessed that you had a crush on Francis on our own… So like Alfred said… Good luck with Francis… And… H-Hope you two can be more than just friend so that frog would stop flirting with me… He already knows that I'm married and pregnant with Alfred's child and he still trying to flirt at me who annoy your brother sometimes so…" He said but stopped short as he sighed, he was getting nowhere with his babbling.

"I-I… Just… Please take care of Frog i-if you two got together, okay?..." Arthur said as he gave Mathew a genius smile and a pat on his shoulder before Alfred dragged him out of the room to leave Mathew along with Francis.

Mathew watch his brother and his wife left the room as Alfred had closed the door, he sighed and adjusted the polar bear in his arms before glancing back at Francis, he blink his eyes when Francis was too busy to concrete on his art work. Mathew gulped before opening his mouth and said something.

-0-

After a few hours of talking and getting to know Francis well,, the room had gotten quitter after their talking, as the two had resume to be silent, still Mathew tried to open his mouth to say something else but nothing came out as he close his mouth with a frown grace on his lips, he was trying to find a way to speak to Francis again like a while ago without feeling awkward.

The two had gotten to know well and little bit since the past few month, ever since Arthur had been married to his brother, Francis would offend come to visit them, to have a chit chat with Arthur along with some of his and their friends.

In fact, Mathew had gotten to know Francis's likes, dislike, etc from all the times they spend together whenever Francis came to visit at their mansion. Mathew sighed. "F-Francis…I—I… H-Had you ever… Hmm… T-think about your feeling toward Arthur?" He asked which made the French fellow senior to glance at him with a question mark expression. Mathew blushed.

"I-I mean… I know that you might still have a crush on my brother-in-law who is now married and pregnant with my brother's child.. B-But… I wanted to know i-if you still have feeling for him, even if it was the slightness?." Mathew asked, he wanted to know if Francis still have feeling for Arthur, wanted to know if he might still have a second chance to win Francis's heart or not?.

Francis sighed. "No… I don't… Well a little… But… I realize that my feeling for Arthur were just brotherly love ever since I got to know him more closely after the past few month we been together as friend… But... Even if I did win Arthur's heart or made him fall in love with me?... Deep down in his heart… He will always have a special place for Alfred, that he will always love him… I realize that, but ignore and deny it at first… That he still loved Alfred even thought that they had breakup before…" He said as he stopped as he took a deep breath before continuing.

"That was before.. I did try to go far as to blackmail him, or… Tried to change his heart… But it didn't work… He fought for it… I even went to confuse my feeling for him, and t-tried to kiss him… Well forcefully taking advantage of kissing him but he stopped me as he punched me squared in the face." Francis said as his chuckle bitterly before adding.

"I'm sure if your brother hears that he'll kill me for it… I'm surprise that Arthur hasn't even said anything to Alfred about it… I'm guess that he didn't want to put himself in danger and the baby if he said it… I think he know that even if he did tell Alfred about that incident the two of them would end up having an argument and would lead into something that he feared.." Francis said.

Mathew understand what Francis's mean about that 'fear' that would happen if ever Arthur did told his brother about that incident. Mathew sighed. "S-So… Do you still have feeling for him, now?" He asked. Francis turns to glance at him and stared, really hard before looking back up at his painting and thought of it, he blink his eyes before saying. "No… I don't think so… Not anymore when… I had feeling for someone else.." He said.

Mathew's ear perked up at hearing this as he glanced at his fellow senior with hope glittering in his eyes. Francis was in a deep thought before he mentally deiced to just go for it, to confuse his feeling to Mathew, he had been having a strange feeling toward Mathew ever since he had spent times in visiting his dear pregnant friend at their mansion and had gotten close to Mathew somehow and had realize his feeling, that maybe, just maybe Mathew was meat for him, that maybe Mathew was the one for him, he had told this feeling to Arthur and Alfred a while ago and the two couple said that it was 'Love' that he was feeling toward Mathew which made him surprise, shock and amused.

He of all people should know it since his country was the country of love, it surprise himself and Alfred and Arthur, that he didn't even realize what he was feeling for Alfred's twins were love. He feel somewhat dump and in embarrassment for not noticing or realizing that his feeling for Mathew were that of love, not just love, love as in you love him as a friend or family, but love as in you wanted him to be someone special to you, the love that what a lover would have felt toward his lovers, a love of being in love.

Alfred and Arthur told him to confront this feeling toward Mathew before it was too late and they too had told him about Mathew's feeling for him, that Alfred's younger twins had a huge crush on him ever since they moved here and was the new transfer student a few years ago when they were in their first year of middle school, Francis know all too well that the two couple were right about it, that he have to confuse his feeling toward Mathew before it was too late, he was surprise and shock when Alfred told him that his younger twins had a crush on him, now he have to find a way to confront his feeling toward Mathew soon before it was too late, and here he was now, along with Mathew, this was his chances and he know he couldn't just waste it.

As he thought of this deeply and pull out a rose from one of the paint basket bag and toyed with it before deicing to just tell his feeling, since he know that this was the only last chances he will get and have to confuse his feeling toward Mathew.

"Mathew, what would you do, if I tell you… If…. I ask you out on a date?... I means… I have… Started to form a feeling toward you for the past few months we get to know each other duet to my visiting with Arthur a at your house, non?... I find your company more relax and easy going then Arthur is, but—that beside the point… Would you give me a change to get to know you more closely and… Well maybe fall in love with you?... You're brother had told me about your 'Feeling' toward me and so did Arthur… But… I wanted to know you, the real you… Not the you that I know when you tried to pull those horrible scheme of a prank at Arthur's, no not that, I want to know the Mathew that I used to looked up too, the Mathew that I adore and the Mathew that I come to know well this past few month that I been spending with you." Francis said.

Mathew blushed, in embarrassment, joy and just about all type of emotion when your crush wanted to give you chances to be with you, wanting to get to know you. Mathew silently nodded his head before clearing his voice and said, trying hard not to smuttier between his word as he speak, but failed too as he smuttier a bit between his words.

"I—I… Wouldn't mind giving you another chances.. But… I… What my brother told you about my feeling toward you might be true… but I wanted to be the one to tell you about my feeling for you… S-So before…. We can be together or so if what you wants?.. I would really like to express my feeling toward you, not just about my crushes on you, but my real true feeling about you." Mathew said.

Francis listen to it all as he nodded his head as Mathew began to explain his feeling toward his fellow senior, about that time, day and year that they first meet, from the day he finally realize his feeling for the French senior and from the day that he realize that said French senior had crushed and feeling with the Brit junior high, ever since Arthur's came into their life and… well ruin it…

But he was wrong when Arthur and his brother sudden had feeling for each other and began to be together, dating before the breakup happen and the whole pregnancy things that happen to Arthur and to be honest.

He was glad that Arthur's got pregnant with his brother's child; it would means that he might really get second chances with Francis, which at the moment that he can't believe that he was actually giving a second chance with Francis despite what he had done to Arthur a few months ago

But he guessed that Francis was to mature to hold a Grudge against someone, unlike a certain Brit he know, when he was done explaining to his fellow French senior, as he silently glanced at Francis, waiting for any reaction, any reaction will do as he hoped and waited, hoping that Francis wouldn't be to length not be disappointed toward him, that he wanted Francis to accept his feeling.

Francis stared at Mathew for a little more still he sink all the information in his brain, a trouble expression grace on his face as he felt guilty inside him, he felt horrible at himself for not realizing this feeling that Mathew's had for him from the starts, felt guilty for being so head over heel with Arthur even though he know that he was already belonged to someone else, feeling guilty for being stupid and to denies not to noticed or realize Mathew's feeling for him, or his feeling toward Mathew's for that matters.

"I—I…. I'm sorry…. I didn't know that you feel that way about me, and how much you loved me that much… I-I guess I was too caught up with how… I felt for Arthur even though that I know he already belonged to someone else, before and after… I… Would you give me a second chance to attest get and fall for you?" Francis asked which made Mathew's heart skipped a bit.

A smile grace on Mathew's face as he said. "You're very lucky that I'm different form my brother or Arthur, if it were for them I don't think that they might have ever giving you a second chances, well Arthur might be, but Alfred had a little soft spot when it comes to his love one, like Arthur and is very determine and stubborn not to give in or so…. And to answer your question?... Yes I'll give you second chances to fall for me…. But you have to promise me one thing, okay?" He asked as Francis nodded his head in understanding.

"You will promise me that you would not flirt with anyone if we're going to be dating or together as lovers, Francis… I know about your habit about flirting with anyone you seen beauty… I found out that one from Arthur since you two were friend…. My brother also gives me warning about you too, since he heard rumors about you dating and going out with different girls and guys from the past.." Mathew said.

Francis stretched the back of his neck in a nervously manners, he didn't know how to go about way with this, dealing Mathew since the American's teen seem to know exactly what's he does throughout the school, he sighed before nodding his head.

"Alright, I'll try to stop flirting with anyone else when I'm around you." He said which earn him a hard glare coming from Mathew who folded arms around his chest, narrowing his eyes, Francis noticed the look that Mathew was giving him and sighed. "A-Alright… I won't try to flirt with anyone while we are dating or so… You'll be shocked to hear gossiping about me stopping to flirt with anyone while we are… Dating… Is that okay with you, Mathew?" He asked, hoping that it would work.

Mathew sighed as he nodded his head. "A-Alright… But you better keeps that promise or else?" He asked as he glared hard at Francis. Francis gulped at his glare before nodding his head in agreement.

Francis sighed in relief as the two began to talking more about reveal things. He was happy that he was feeling able to have someone to love too, he could only hope and wished that he won't ruins his chances and love life with Mathew.

-0-

A few week later, gossiping about Francis and Mathew were now together and dating had spread throughout the school, everyone weren't surprised, since they know Francis well? They know that Francis had dated many girls and some guy in the past, they were sure enough that his relationship with Mathew's wouldn't last long, Alfred worried about this, Arthur wasn't, he wouldn't be surprise if the two wouldn't last long, he did give Mathew a warning of: 'Don't expect anything from Francis' but Mathew brushed it off, Mathew really hoped that his relationship with Francis would last long like how Arthur and Alfred were.

Everyone eyed the new couple, others ignore it and went to their separate way, Francis, Mathew greeted some of their friend along the way in the school condor and hallway, they half ignore Ivan and Gilbert who were busy themselves cuddling each other or kissing, they ignore Alfred and his wife bricking at something on some of hallway at school, the two couple yelling and harsh insult were too loud for everyone to hear but like them, everyone ignore the two, it was just one of their routine moment as a couple, part of their routine life's as young married couple that is, beside who here who doesn't had a prefect married life's and couple without a health argument? Argument was just part of lives in married couples.

Today at school was just one lovely, colorfully days, Mathew just hoped his relationship with Francis would last long, sure they argue once in a while, here and there, but that was just part of the relationship as a new gay couple, his brother and his wife argue all the time but even if they do argue it just means that they loved each other deeply and well, you could say it how they treat each other or show their affection to their love one by arguing offend.

Alfred offend said about arguing make you closer with your lover but Mathew wasn't sure about that, well not yet since he and Francis had only started dating a few week ago, it was still too early, they still have a long way to go throughout their relationship as lovers.

He could only hope nothing would get in their way, he had wanting to have a relationship with Francis and he had that chances now, so he really, truly hoped nothing can get in their way.

TBC.

Me: ….. I don't know if this chapter is okay with you guys? But hopefully that this chapter didn't bored you all?.. And sorry for the longest waiting and update… My Grandmother just died a few days ago, on Jan. 2… So… I'm kind of a little down since the past few days… But I know I can't just sulk and be down about it and disappointed you all? I'm sure my grandma would want me to be sad and sulk about it since she had passed away… I'm sure somewhere out there she wanted me to be happy and do the things I like which I been doing since the past years…

Oh, and one more things, the next chapter will be Heracles's POV, well short of like that or… Is a chapter full of Heracles's arc or drama or so… Just a Heracles's chapter on how he will end up with Sadiq or to how they got together that is… XD

Okay I'll stop my ranting here and lets you all review kay? ^_^


	18. Chapter 17

AN: Hello everyone.. I'm back with chapter 18.. Yeah!.. Oh, and one more thing? This chapter is focus on Heracles and Sadiq relationship, so yes this chapter is a Sadiq x Heracles one with a bit of Alfred x Arthur at the end of it..:D Okay I'll shut up now and let you all read the story. :D

Title: Arthur's life as a teenager

Pairing: Alfred x Arthur America/England (Main pairing), Alfred x Kiku America/Japan, Francis x Mathew France/Canada and a Slight Francis x Arthur France/England.

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Rated: T to M, just for safely.

Summary: USUK Gakuen Hetalia style with Mpreg, Arthur and Alfred were a well know gay couple at their school still the break up thing happen, Alfred ins now dating Kiku, how will Arthur cupped thing if when he found out that his pregnant with Alfred's kid?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 17

Heracles frowned as he looked up at the mirror in the school bathroom, he looked tried like he haven't slept for days, was he did, he had been sick the past few days now, he had a one night drunken sex with Sadiq last few month ago on Arthur's birthday party, he looked in angry at himself at the mirror for falling into Sadiq's scheme, he had found out a few week later after Arthur's party that he was pregnant with Sadiq's baby.

It was bad enough that Turkey's senior already had a kid of his own, a daughter at the age of 2 years old. He gritted his teeth before turn the water off and grabbed his school bag and went outside the bathroom, he walked the hallway noticed that it was still running,

it had been raining this morning still the afternoon, the bell for the 3rd period ranged throughout the school campus, singling for the student to head to their respective classroom for their lesion to starts soon as each student had madly and rushes ahead to their classroom, everyone expect for him who walked slowly toward his locker room.

He didn't want to go to classes today, he felt like skipping it, his mood wasn't any better with his condition, heck he was already 2 month and a half into his pregnancy and yet he had manage to hide his bump with his sport jacket, he should thanks Arthur's for that, he was one of the example as a model for a pregnant teens, Arthur's tips of wanting to hide your baby bump to your lover was simply, hide it with a bomber jacket or sport jacket once the bump was getting visible enough for anyone to noticed.

Enough about that, the moment that Heracles had reach his locker was the moment that Sadiq had dragged him away from it, he looked confuse at first as to why he was suddenly dragged by him of all people, and Heracles didn't prostate at first since he was curious, and confuse as to what Sadiq's wanted. Throughout their walk? Sadiq had begun to talking. "Hope you don't mind me borrow you for a bit?" He asked which made Heracles to frown at this, now he really wonder what the Turkey fellow senior wanted with him.

They walked each school hallway still they reach the edge of it, just right next to the exits at the back of the school were the tennis court were, Sadiq had let's go of Heracles's hand as he looked up ahead from the window, it's was still raining outside, cold wind blow passed through the half open window, the breeze give Sadiq a little chill, but he didn't shiver by it, just admire the cold wind that passed him, Heracles eyed him with a weary, curious and confuse looks as he played with his arms, looking somewhere else.

"So… What do you want to talk to me about?" He asked, still not looking at Sadiq who sighed before glancing behind him and frowned when he noticed that the others wasn't looking at him, he silently tch-ed under his breath before glancing back up at the window, he saw a few bird landed on a tree, shaking their body to get the water off of their skin, one bird chirruped at the others while the others just continue to dry itself from the wet of the rain.

"I… About that time in Arthur's birthday party…. I-I'm sorry… I hadn't meant to…. I didn't mean for you to get drunk and have a drunken sex with you… It was an accident… I wasn't at myself at that time… I… I receive a letter…. From my ex-girlfriend, I know that you know my girlfriend before… Remember Crystie? Y-You used to get along with her before I got her pregnant and had our daughter, and I know you also know about her disappearance since you're the only people who I talk with during our soccer team free time… She's left me a letter saying that she was going to get married with someone else… It… It just that it upset me… I mean…I still lover her even though she left us, I and our daughter… I still think of her from time to time.. But that letter… Just hurt me." He said as he took a deep breath before continuing.

"She also wrote in the letter that: 'I finally found someone else who I truly loved and who is willing to fight for our love unlike you, who couldn't fight for our love and I don't want anything to do with our daughter anymore or neither with you… You already have her; you can do whatever you want with her… And please, leave me out of whatever problem you have there I don't have anything to do with it anymore; I don't want to get involved with your family affair just because I'm our daughter biological mother… I love you, goodbye, don't go come waiting for me, I'm not coming back or well ever wanted you in my life.' After reading that… I…. Felt angry, saddened and disappointed with her…"

"After all we been through together as a lover as I tried to fight for her right to have our daughter handed to her?... And she just going to do that?.. I wasn't happy… Not the less…. Then when I saw you at the party looking down… I was…. Sadden by it… I feel like I wanted to cheer you up, but. I wasn't in the happy mood that times before of the breakup letter I receive from her, but I just.. Felt that I should made you happy somehow for no reason… But I didn't mean for us to get totally drunk and had sex… I admit that I had made a mistake and damage or ruin your life by tagging you along into drinking with me when I didn't noticed that you couldn't hold on to your liquored… But I am willing enough too… At less amend my mistake from you… What I'm asking is… I wanted a forgiveness from you?... I'm sorry if I hurt you in some way…" Sadiq asked.

Heracles listens to it all, looking down on the floor. 'D-Doesn't he have any feeling for me?..' He asked himself before widened his eyes when he realize what he was just thinking and shook his head in denial.

'No! Don't think that!.. I'm not in love with Sadiq!.. Just because I got myself pregnant with his child somehow doesn't mean anything!... I'm not in love with him… Not in love… Not in love, not—'he told himself over again inside his head when a voice inside his head scream. 'Denial!...' inside his head that made him widened his eyes more and tremble.

Sadiq took this moment to turn around and saw him tremble which made Sadiq worried that he might have said something wrong.

He went toward him and reach his arms to put it around Heracles's shoulder only to be slapped by it, Heracles had had slap Sadiq's hand away from him, he didn't wanted his touch, not after what happen to him, not now that he was pregnant with his child. His lips tremble before he took the courage to say it.

"So does this means we're nothing from you?..." He had screamed it. 'Wait?.. What am' I doing?.. Why am' I yelling at Sadiq for no reason?' he asked himself inside his head when he noticed on what he had just done. Sadiq looked surprise at his suddenly screaming, he had never seen, Heracles's yelled at anyone before. "Heracles… W-What are you talking about?" He asked a bit confuse what he was talking about.

Heracles gritted his teeth before saying. "I—I…. It's got nothing to do with you!" He hissed before grabbing his umbrella and went out of the backyard of the school were the tennis court were. Being confuse, shock disappointed at what Heracles's were saying? He immediately react and chased after Heracles, with an Umbrella in his hand as he follows to be Heracles's had left.

Outside the rain was pouring hard. Heracles continue to walking outside, his mind was else were, teeth gritted, he was pissed at himself for blurting out nonsense; he could only hope that Sadiq wouldn't follow him.

"Heracles waits! What do you mean by 'I don't mean anything to you?'" he heard Sadiq's voice behind him as his eyes widened and was about to walk faster when Sadiq noticed this and catches up to him and had grabbed his arms, and turn the Greece's teen around to face him, he had noticed that Heracles had a trouble look grace on his face which worried him.

"Heracles, what going on?.. Did I do something wrong?" He asked in concern. Heracles gritted his teeth before repeating what he had said a while ago. "I said what happen to me got nothing to do with you… You said a while ago that you didn't mean to make a mistake?... So does this mean that what happen to me, to us is a mistake?.. I know were not together as a gay couple like everyone else… But I'm sure as damn that you would of noticed by now.." He said. Sadiq looked confuse.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Heracles looked frustrated, he was frustrated of how denies Sadiq was, sure he was surprise to see and heard that Sadiq's was the type to not notice any change of behavior when he was around him, but he'll be damned if Sadiq actually didn't take noticed of it or were not aware of it.

With a frustrated groan he bluntly said.

"You want to know?... Fine! I'm in love with you!... Okay?.. Ever since the day we first meet and ever since you joined the soccer club, I felt in love with you!... Well not literally at first sight, since our first meeting didn't end well since we were at each other throat, but after all the time we spend together in the same soccer team? I began to know you well."

"I Somehow fell in love with you!... But I know I would never get a chance to be with you… Because I know back then that you told me that you already have a girlfriend… meaning you were straight… I'll be damned to fall in love with a straight guy!.. I know how hard that is to feel of falling in love with a straight guy from the starts was impossible…" Heracles wanted to cry but he held the tears from splitting.

"But I didn't stop falling in love with you… When I heard that you and your girlfriend had a baby I was disappointed and well hurt… Hurt that I know that I could never really have any chances with you… But when I heard that Crystie's left?... I saw a spark, which I thought that I could get a chance with you… But I was wrong… You were still so heel over Crystie and couldn't get over with her being gone… So I stopped getting hoped up.." He said before stopping to take a breath.

Sadiq to say the less was shock with this. He didn't know. Damn he was an idiot for not noticing about this, about Heracles's feeling for him. 'Kind to think of it… He been acting funny ever times were together along… Shit!...' he thought before opening his mouth to say something but was cut off when Heracles said.

"Don't you even dare say anything… I still have something more to say to you!.." Heracles said which made Sadiq to close his mouth and wait for what Heracles was about to say, but what Heracles said shocked him to the cord. "You asked if you did a mistaken and damaged me? Well here's what?.. I'm pregnant with our child!.. 2 month and a half to be exact!.. Are you happy now?..." He asked as he turns around.

Sadiq was shock to hear this, as he immediately put a hand on his mouth to cover it in shock at what Heracles's just said, and then he realizes it. 'I… Why am I happy about this?.. That I got him knocked up?.. W-What about Crystie?' He asked himself before he thought it.

'C-Could it be?... T-That I'm falling for Heracles?.. B-But why? How can it be?...' He asked himself then he heard a small voice in his head saying: 'Why don't you try and see it for yourself if you are truly had fallen for him or just feeling guilt from what you have done?' The voice in his head said as he asked 'how?' to that voice in his head as the voice in his head reply one word: 'Kiss him, and see if you are truly had fallen for him' was the voice in his head said.

Sadiq might not like the idea, but he know he have to find it out himself if he had truly somehow fallen for Heracles? So he did just that and went toward Heracles and surprise the Greece's teen by smashing their lips together in a kiss, it was a light, gently kiss, but a kiss nothing less.

Heracles looked shock as his eyes widened in surprise, shock, confuse, and a part of him felt in relief somehow. 'T-This is nice…' he thought before snapping out of his thought and had begun to struggle for Sadiq's hold who had begun to warp his arms around his waist,

'He… Taste sweet… And nice… More sweatier then Crystie's lips..' Sadiq thought which confuse him for a moment before realize it. 'I-It can't be?... S-So… Is he's the one for me?' He asked himself as he thought of it deeper about his odd sudden feeling toward Heracles.

During the kiss he had felt Heracles's struggle from his hold which had made Sadiq to frown in confusion at this, when he couldn't take Heracles's struggling anymore as he pull away and was about to ask what was wrong when Heracles had pull himself away from him, he saw Heracles's panted slightly before staring and glaring at him, he looked lost and confuse at Heracles's reaction before he was receive with a slap on his check which surprise him.

He blinks his eyes once, twice before asking. "What was that for?" He asked a little confuse and angry at Heracles. Heracles just glared it him and began splatter something. "Don't you even dare think that you can take advantage of me just because you got me pregnant!..." Heracles said which made Sadiq to frown at this.

"Heracles… This got nothing to do with the child…. Please listen to what I have to say…. I-I might be confused at the moment about my feeling for you… But at least let me help you out throughout your pregnancy…. Please… Trust me is not easy to deal your pregnancy along without anyone there to help you with your condition.." He pointed out.

Heracles looked at him with hopeful eyes before shook his head and gritted his teeth, Sadiq notice this as he began to try to reason with Heracles who was being stubborn, soon the two ended up in an argument still Heracles couldn't take it anymore and walked away from him.

Sadiq noticed and chased Heracles. When he couldn't find him he sighed in disappointed and deiced to talk to Heracles when he was stable enough to talk with, right now he could problem guess that the Greece's fellow senior was slight confuse with his condition, especially now that he was pregnant.

Heracles hide from somewhere in the tennis court locker room were Sadiq couldn't find him, he panted and sighed in relief when he was sure that the Turkey senior wouldn't find him anymore. He looked around his surrounding before looking down at the floor to where he was sitting; his lips tremble before he slopped his head on his knees, letting out a soft sniff.

He know that Sadiq was right, he can't deal the pregnancy along by himself, he heard from Arthur when he found out that he was pregnant with Alfred's child? He know that he couldn't handle the pregnancy along but Arthur somehow manage too, but the Brit was now in a better care, now that both parents were there to support and worked together in their situation.

Heracles sighed. For now he will just have to avoid Sadiq for now, he need all the times, space he can get to think it over of his situation before truly going toward Sadiq for help with his condition.

-0-

A few week later, both Sadiq and Heracles had avoided bumping each other or had completely avoided meeting each other, but when they managed to bump each other it would be to where there were someone with them, as the two would just glance at each other before walking away from each other without a greeting or any words, but now and again Sadiq would glanced at Heracles's bump were the baby were, where his baby were.

But after the next day, the two finally deiced to talk, figure out each other problem and trying to find a solution with their situation, Sadiq for the pass few week had realize his feeling toward Heracles, and he had realize that he is indeed were in love with Heracles which shock him, he was a straight guy after all and a father, he wonder how he manage to ended being gay in the end after the breakup letter his ex-girlfriend had gave him a few week ago.

The two stared at each other in pure silent, before Sadiq broke that silent by sighing loudly before saying.

"Look… I know our situation is kind of… Awkward with me being straight and you being gay… But… Please Heracles… For the child sake let me help you… I also had a responsible for this, for getting you pregnant and go through with this, so… At less let me repay you by being there for you still the child is born… I promise I won't tell a single person in my family to know about this, about the child if this is what you want… I just wanted to make it up to you for what I have done.. Is true that I'm the child's father… But I promise you… That you will have every right to yours and our child property… You're his or her mother and I know that you had a right to own and raise him or her yourself… I'm not going to stop you for wanting that or going to take him from you… I'm not that cruel Heracles… Just… Please let me help you…. Please?" He begged.

Heracles eyed him before sighing. "A-Alright… But on one condition?" He said, this made Sadiq to sigh in relief, that he was giving a second chance to help him throughout his pregnancy. "What is it?.." He asked.

"You promise me that you'll be there when I'm in labor?.. And that you promise to help me with our child's need even thought that we won't be together or so on?" He asked. Sadiq nodded. "Alright… I agreed to that one… It's mine child too, Heracles… Of course I will help and will be the one to pay for his school flee and collage flee as well in the near future.." Sadiq said. Heracles sighed in relief before nodding his head in agreement.

Soon a few days later, Arthur and the other found out about Heracles's pregnancy and that the father of the child were Sadiq, Francis worried about this, since as far as he know, Sadiq was a straight guy, he was surprise and shock when he heard that Sadiq's impregnate Heracles with their child, but he didn't say anything, in fact he was in relief when Sadiq told him that he was willing enough to help Heracles throughout his pregnancy and after birth, even thought that they might not be together in the end, but at less the two were working together and where cooperate each other for the child sake, which made them in relief.

Then a few week later, Sadiq had grown to love Sadiq, in fact he began to fall in love with e Greece fellow senior who was pregnant with his child. He didn't say anything at first that he had grown in love with Heracles still a few days later that he deiced to took up a courage and confusion his feeling toward Heracles who was surprise, shock and most of all in relief and joy.

Heracles were happy to heard this, as the two been to be together and went out on a dating, Sadiq even deiced to let Heracles met his daughter, who in flavor had grown fond of Heracles presence.

Sadiq were happy to see his daughter and Heracles were in good term, he only worried about his parents, wondering what they would think about him and Heracles being together and to top it off were dating, sure their friend were okay of them being together and were dating, in fact none of their fellow classes cared, well who would be if half of their fellow classmate and fellow student in an all-boys school of Hetalia were half gay?

A smile grace on Heracles face now that he could finally have a happy ending with Sadiq, he could only hope that none of their parents or family would get in their way or ruin their relationship, he tackles his hand around Sadiq as the two walked hand in hand throughout the school campus.

Really is was a lovely day today, the rain finally stopped pouring, a smile of relief grace on Heracles face, yes, today was a lovely day, he had the man of his dream come true right in front of him and he was finally able to have him all to himself, no more Castalia getting in the way or would ruin their relationship, Sadiq too felt the same.

He was happy that he had met Heracles even though they didn't end up being together at their frist meeting or falling in love at first sight of meeting unlike Arthur and Alfred did, but they didn't mind it, they wouldn't trade their relationship for anything, not now that they were finally together, Sadiq was finally be able to be happy with his life again now that he finally and actually found the one for him.

He wouldn't make any mistake anymore like what he did in his previous relationship, no he would make his and Heracles relationships something special and would make it last long.

It really were a lovely day in the Academy of Hetalia all-boys school, life in school were filed with drama, but none of the student would trade their life in school for anything, the rain had finally stopped pouring as the sun peaked through one of the school empty room.

Heracles smiled up at Sadiq before lowering his umbrella and said. "I'm glad the rain finally stopped pouring.. Guess this umbrella isn't needed anymore." He said which made Sadiq to chuckle a little before peaking at Heracles's check before walking with him to the school campus, but umbrella tackle low in their hand, while holding hand on the other side, a smile grace on each their face as they walked out through the sun.

Alfred looked out the window of his classroom with a smile grace on his face as he saw Sadiq and Heracles holding hand walking out the school campus, Arthur beside him, peaking from below the window with a smile grace on his face too, hand on his pregnant belly.

"So… Do you think Heracles isn't made at you for creating that potion?" Alfred asked. Arthur chuckle slightly before saying. "No… I don't think he doesn't mind it… In fact I think he was glad… Since now that the baby will bring him and Sadiq closer, more closer then what they used to be… Just like you and me love." Arthur said as he place a kiss on his husband check.

"Thought I still think that he still want to struggle Gilbert for spiking up his juice with his warning." Arthur added which made Alfred chuckle slightly. "Yea… I feel sorry for Gilbert… Wonder where's he is now at the moment?" He asked as he saw Arthur shrugged before he flash a smile at his wife as he took Arthur's hand as the two left the empty art room, sun still peaking from the window.

Indeed, life in Hetalia academy were field with drama, love story and just about anything.

TBC..

Me: Erkm… Okay I might have rush on Heracles and Sadiq's relationship, but this story is about to end soon, so… I really didn't have a choice in there. *Shrug." Only 2 more chapter to go before the finally chapter… and before this story end.. Yay! Which mean I get a long of times to finish my others USUK stories.. =w=… Okay I'll stop now and lets you all review… By the way… The next chapter will be Arthur and Alfred's baby being born, just letting you guys know… XD and please don't get to excited about the baby… XD I'm still working on the process at the moment, I'm still having a debt at myself, weather if I make Arthur's give birth in a C-section or the normal one? :/

Anyway… I'll stop now and lets you all review… Well, still then everyone~!


	19. Chapter 18

AN: Hello everyone I'm back with chapter 18 of Arthur life as a teenager.. ^_^ hope you all will like this chapter yes?

Title: Arthur's life as a teenager

Pairing: Alfred x Arthur America/England (Main pairing), Alfred x Kiku America/Japan, Francis x Arthur France/England and then Francis x Mathew France/Canada.

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Rated: T to M, just for safely.

Summary: USUK Gakuen Hetalia style with Mpreg, Arthur and Alfred were a well know gay couple at their school still the break up thing happen, Alfred ins now dating Kiku, how will Arthur cupped thing if when he found out that his pregnant with Alfred's kid?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 18

9 month later, month of July 10.

Arthur had wake up from his restless sleep, he had tried to sleep since the last hours, but is seem that he wasn't able to fine any rest since the baby had begun to kick offend now and then every few hours whenever 'He' tried to sleep or fall back asleep he sighed and glanced from the night stand table they had in Alfred's room and saw that it was already 1: 30 am in the morning, it was the month of July the doctor said that he might go in labor any minute, day our hours. Alfred's birthday had already passed and his husband was now 18 years old.

Like usual, Gilbert, Francis and Antonio did give an embarrassing speech from the American's birthday boy, making both Alfred and Mathew who were the birthday boy to blush in embarrassment as a few of their guest had a good laugh at this fair share of information about the head sons of the Allied company.

Alfred was excited with their baby being born soon, which worried Arthur since he keep having negative thought about himself might not be a good mother or great mother to their child which made Alfred frowned at this and told him to not think negative thought and that he will be there to raise their child with him, but that didn't stop Arthur in worrying about their baby.

Arthur frowned, he know he couldn't go back to sleep anymore with how energetic his baby was who wouldn't stop kicking for some reason, he wonder why, his baby was in the mood to be kicking at this time of hours. He sighed and deiced to get up, and out of the bed slowly and carefully as to not wake up his sleeping husband who was snoring and drooling on their bed and seem to be having the best sleep which made Arthur frowned in envy at his husband who seem to get a goodnight sleep tonight well he couldn't.

He sighed and shook his head before going toward the bathroom and turn on the switch to the bathroom and went to the sink to wash his face, when he was done he looked up at the mirror and frowned, he wonder what made him restless tonight. He sighed. He looked down at his belly and could feel the baby moving inside him.

He frowned, wondering why the baby was in the mood to moving about inside his tummy; sure the baby had a random kicking habit during the night, but never at this time of hours.

He frowned and put a hand on his pregnant belly and earns a strong kick which made him gasped a little. "Nn… Love… What wrong?.. Your kicking awfully strong tonight?..." He asked his stomach and rubbed it gently to calm the baby down inside him who was having a fuss season of kicking inside mommy tummy. When the kicking season of the baby stopped, he sighed in relief.

The baby had stopped kicking, but that relief soon turn into shock, and panicked when he felt it, a strong contraction, he gritted in pain, the baby seem to react to it and began to kick again in between the contraction, wiggle it way out, it seem like the baby was getting uncomfortable inside and wanted to get out.

He took a deep breath and counted to 10, hoping that it was just a fake contraction and that the baby was just overreacting through it, he sighed in relief when the contraction stopped and was about to turn around only to gasp a little loud when he felt it again the contraction, this time it was a strong one. He tremble in fear, he didn't know what to do anymore, this was their first baby, the contraction soon was getting worse and the baby was moving in between the contraction, seeming to be not comfortable being inside a tighter smaller space.

He slopped on the bathroom floor, looking lost while trembling in fear. He was confuse, worried and in fright, the baby wasn't to post to be due yet for another two more week! He wonders why now? Why does the baby want to came out now of all the day, tomorrow were Alfred's birthday!.. He took a deep breath, but when a strong contraction hit him again as he couldn't take the pain anymore and did the only things he knows the best? He screamed.

Alfred jolted and bolted out from his bed when he heard a scream and felt off the bed as he lets out a loud 'Ouch' before getting up and rubbed his head that had a small bump since he hit the floor a little hard from his jolt of wake-ness. He looked up from the bed and found that it was empty, he blink his eyes, wondering where his wife went off to at this late at night, when he heard it, his wife was screaming in the bathroom as he madly dashes toward the bathroom and found Arthur on the floor, arms around his pregnant belly and were in pain, few tears fell from his cute wife face.

Worried grace on Alfred face as he immediately went toward Arthur and bent down a little as he place a hand on his pregnant wife's head and asked. "A-Artie.. W-What wrong love?" He asked. "B-Baby.." Was all Arthur could say between his gasp in pain and panting, Alfred looked confuse and was about to ask again when Arthur's reach his shaking hand and gripped his husband hand to tightly which caught Alfred's attention and looked more concern and worried at his pregnant wife.

"A-Alfred… G-Get h-he-help.. T-The.. Nn… The baby wanted out!.." He said. Alfred's eyes widen. "W-What?" he asked a little confuse. Arthur groaned between his gasp before glaring hard at his husband, well tried too but couldn't since the pain were just too strong for him to concrete at the moment and bluntly said. "I'm in labor you idoi—AHHH!" Arthur word didn't get finish when he felt a strong contraction and he felt it, his water broke as his eyes widened when he noticed this and looked down only to widen his eyes in fear and panicked. Alfred snapped out when he felt something went from below them and looked down only to gasp it shock, Arthur's water broke, worried and panicked as he cursed under his breath.

Arthur was in labor. Alfred immediately got up and was about to carry his wife who was in labor when a loud slam from the door was heard. It's was Alfred's father, demanding to tell him what was going on, apparently they had heard Arthur's loud scream of pain throughout the mansion. Alfred was torn between going to open the door and leave his bleeding in pain pregnant wife or just carried him and went toward the door and opens it?

Arthur noticed this and said. "G-Go open the door.." He said. Alfred looked concern and was about to refuse when Arthur give him that look as he nodded in understanding and told Arthur's that 'he'll be back' as he went toward the door and open it, he saw his parent in front of them along with his two sibling, looking at him with concern grace on their face.

Alfred didn't waste and times for explanation and said. "Mom, dad calls the ambulance… Arthur in labor." He said before going back to the bathroom when they heard Arthur's scream of pain.

When everyone heard that, they immediately went into action as Alfred's mother went to call the ambulance while Alfred's father went to help carried Arthur's out of the bathroom, Mathew stared there in shock, worried and in fright, in his brother's arms where a bloody, bleeding Arthur who was panting heavily and were in pain, crying and screaming in pain too.

Not sooner or later the ambulance arrives as they took Arthur's to the hospital along with Alfred and Mathew as the ambulance left. Renneth and his wife didn't waste any time and went to pack a few cloth for Alfred and Arthur's as they told Jennifer to inform Arthur's parents and some of their families' members.

Upon arriving at the hospital? The two were immediately taking to the delivery room. Mathew stayed behind outside the delivery room, to inform their family member when they arrive.

-0-

IV, and oxygen mask were placed on Arthur's as he was breathing heavily, Alfred was by his side, hand in his hand, gripping it gently as his wife looked at him with tired eyes, yet manage to smile up at him and gripped his hand a little too tightly since the concretion had begun to kicked in again. "A-Alfred… I-I'm scared." He said softly, gently and tiredly. Alfred smiled a little and said. "I know… I'm here and I won't leave you still we had the baby out okay?" He said which earn him a nod from his wife.

Soon another strong contraction hit Arthur as he closed his eyes shut and gritted hardly in pain, few tears escape his closed eyes, hand gripped more tighter this time in Alfred's arms. Alfred winced slightly when he felt Arthur's grip become more tighter then before. He didn't complain though, knowing that his wife was in pain right now.

"Arthur…. Is time.." The doctor said, Arthur open his eyes with a few tears escaped them as he managed to nod his head, hand loosen from his grip on Alfred's arms, he felt the doctor hand to his pelvis to catch the baby head. "On 3 Arthur… One… two… Three—"The doctor said. Arthur didn't waste any time and began to push the baby out.

His head thrown back to the bed, his grip from Alfred's hand had increase without mercy, mouth open with mid scream in pain as his body pushed the baby out. He felt the baby move, kicked a few bit before he completely felt the baby head move below his pelvis, meaning the baby head was almost out, a tears escapes his eyes.

He stopped to take a short breath before resuming back into pushing the baby head out again, he felt Alfred's hand trying to soothing him while in labor, he could also hear his husband sweet, soft word of encouragement to deliver their baby into the world. Soon the baby head was out, Arthur stopped a few moment to take another breath before resuming to pushing the baby out completely. His hand had gone back to grip his husband arms again in a tight grip duet to the pain he was in. "Keep going Arthur." He heard the doctor said as he did just that. After a few more hours of pushing and one more last push the baby was completely out, they heard the baby first cry.

"Congratulation you two, you have a son." Was all Arthur heard before he had fainted due to tiredness from all the labor he been through, Alfred panicked a little when he noticed this and began to call his name to no avail. The nurse and doctor panicked at this as well as one of them went to checked his pulse before sighing in relief. "It's alright.. He just fainted due to tiredness… Since this is his first time,… So no need to worried Mr. Jones, Arthur is fine; he just fainted due to tiredness from giving birth." The nurse said.

Everyone in the Delivery room all sighed in relief. Alfred sighed in relief too before going back to glance at his wife and crease his check, a smile grace on his lips before mouthing a: 'You did it, Artie.' The doctor who had their son in his arms and cut the cord before going toward him with a smile. "Would you like to hold him, Mr. Jones?" He asked, Alfred snapped and glance beside him and saw the doctor with his son in his arms, a smile grace on his face as his eyes landed on the baby in the doctor arms before looking a bit worried.

The doctor senses this and realize what he was worrying about and smiled. "Don't worry… Here hold him like this." The doctor said and placed the infant in his father's arms. Once the baby was settle in his father's arms? The doctor went back to patch Arthur's up so he can be taken to his room, to have a more comfortable position in sleeping.

Alfred looked down to admire their son; the birth of their son was unexpected and particularly painful due to the child who was not exactly a small baby, but not abnormally large, weight in a 9 pounds and 4 ounces. It's was pretty larger for their first baby.

The moment that Alfred's eyes landed on his son and know that it was his junior. The baby hair had the same dark blond as his; the same style of hair with a cowlick sticking up on the side, the same noticed features that mimicked his, ears the same shape and earlobe too, nose and mouth were the same feature too. When the infant open his eyes to look up his father as Alfred meet blue eyes, Alfred blink once, twice before broken into a wide grin, yup this baby was his junior alright.

"Guess you couldn't wait to come out huh?... Impatient little fella, aren't you?" Alfred said with a chuckle, which earn him a little light kick beneath the blanket that wrapped the baby. Then it's dawned onto him, he was now officially a father, a young teenager father. 'Fuck!... I'm a dad…' he thought. "Mr. Jones?.. Is there a problem?" The doctor asked slightly concern when he notice the look on Alfred's face while he keep a glance at the father while patching Arthur's up. Alfred snapped out from his thought and shook his head. "Nah, just been thinking… Can't you believe it?.. I-I'm finally a dad.." he cried with joy.

The doctor broke into a smile. "We'll all do, sir…. Well then congratulation… Now I have to get back and fix Arthur up and take him to his room.." The doctor said before adding. "W-Would you like to lets the baby meet your family or maybe later?" The doctor asked. Alfred thought of it for a moment before saying. "Maybe later… I want to surprise them…" He said the doctor nodded his head before resuming back into fixing Arthur's up.

"Have you thought a name for him, Mr. Jones?" A nurse asked with a clipboard on her hand. A grin grace on Alfred's face as he said. "Yes, Arthur and I already deiced a prefect name for him…His name is—"

-0-

Roth clapped his arms in a tight knot, face in a worried expression, they were worried about Arthur, who wouldn't be when their brothers were in labor? Roth had wake up when the phone to the living room (The new house that Alfred's family brought for Arthur's family as their gift to them) had rang for the last minute and went to pick it up only to hear a news from Jennifer that Arthur was in labor and had taken to the hospital, he immediately went to wake up his sibling, parents to let them know, soon the they immediately went to the hospital and saw Mathew there in the waiting area, follow by his parents, and sister who were also waiting for the good news of Arthur and their baby.

It had been 8 hours and a half that Arthur's been there in the E.R room, it was already 8:30 in the morning and they still haven't heard any news from Alfred or the doctor about Arthur's labor. Soon they heard footstep coming from the right side and saw Alfred's others family members had come to see the baby. Even their friend too came which surprise him.

"Any news yet?" Feliciano asked. Mathew shook his head no. "No, not yet… It's been 8 hours already… And still no news.." He said, Feliciano was about to say something when the door to the Delivery room flow open a bit as the doctor came out.

Everyone attentions were to him as Alfred and Arthur's mother went toward him. "Doc, how is Arthur?.. Did the baby make it?" Alfred's mother asked, the doctor flash them a smile. "Ah, yes.. Both Arthur and the baby are find and safe…" He said. Everyone sighed in relief. "So… What the baby gender?" Arthur's mother asked. The doctor frowned. "I'm sorry… But I can't tell… Alfred had told me to keep it secret from everyone, he wanted it to be a surprise…. And Arthur's is already patched up and will be taking to his room along with the baby due to Alfred's request…" He said.

Everyone eyes blinked before Feliciano let out a squeal. "Ve~… I can't wait to see the baby… Wonder what the gender is?" Feliciano asked. Soon the doctor excused himself and told everyone that they can go and see Arthur's in his room which everyone did just that and went to Arthur's private room.

Upon arriving there they were greeted with Alfred who opens the door. "Oh, hey guys… Arthur's is still asleep by the way, so don't make to much noisy okay?." He said as he open the door for everyone to come in. Everyone went inside and looked around and saw Arthur's fast asleep in his bed with an IV ache to his left arms.

"Where's the baby?" Alfred's mother asked. Alfred smiled and pointed his finger to where a glass crib was. Alfred's mother smiled at him before she went toward the glass crib, everyone too went to the glass crib and saw the infant sound asleep, cover in a neat blue and white blanket and pillow. Feliciano's silently squeal inside his head at the sight of the baby. It was wonderful sight and cute.

"Aww… He looked just like his daddy." Alfred's mother said. The baby took this cue to stir in his sleep which made Alfred frowned. "Aww, mom… We just put him to sleep a while ago…" He whines. Alfred's mother ignored him and cooed on the now awake infant who was blinked up cutely at her. The noise that everyone were making, waked Arthur up from his slumber and stir in his sleep as he slowly open his eyes, blinking them at first.

The first thing he saw when he wakes up were his husband sight who looked down at him with a smile grace on his face. "Morning love…" He said. Arthur just grunted before sating up. He looked confuse when he noticed that he wasn't in the E.R room anymore and had deiced to look around and saw that everyone were crowding something.

"A-Alfred w-why is everyone h-here?" He asked slight confuse. Alfred just flashes him a grin. "They are here for the baby of course… " He simple said which caught Arthur attention. "The baby… Where is it?" he said as his instinct he began to kicked in and asked for his child, wanting to know if the baby were okay. He heard his husband chuckle beside him. "His fine… The baby fine, love." He said. "H-He?.. We have a son?" He asked as Alfred nodded his head. "Yes.. Mother?" He said and called out to his mother who understand and picked up the infant in her arms and went toward them, once she was closer? She had handed the baby to Arthur's who is the child biological mother and placed the infant in his mother's arms.

Once the baby was tackle in his mother's arms? The little bugger began to looked up in wonder at his mother, eyes blinking in curious manners. A chuckle left Alfred's lips. Arthur on the other hand was in awe. He admires his baby, the infant were breath taking. "Oh, Alfred… His wonderful… He looked just like you, just a mimi version of you.." He said. "I know…" Was all Alfred said with a smile grace on his face? The baby kicked a bit on his mother's arms to get an attention.

Arthur looked down at his baby before looking up at his husband. "Did you already name him?" He asked which Alfred nodded. "Yes… I deiced to name him the one we have planned to name if we had a son.." He said. "What is, it? What his name, Alfred?" Everyone asked. A smile grace on Alfred's face as he said. "His name is David… David K. Jones. (1)." He said. "K?" Everyone asked in confuse as Alfred nodded his head. "Yes… K stands for Kirkland… So his full name is David Kirkland Jones, for short is David K. Jones." He said.

Arthur place a kiss on his son head, as the baby close his eyes for a bit before blinked them open again and looked up at his mother. A smile grace on Arthur's lips as he softly said. "Welcome to the world our little, David.." He said. Everyone surrounded Arthur as they admire the baby in his arms.

"Ve~ that a lovely name, Alfred, Arthur, thought isn't he a little to early to be born yet?." Feliciano asked.. "Yes… He is, which surprise me… I know I wasn't to post to be in labor yet for another week, which is why I'm wondering why he wanted to came out now?" He said. "Maybe the baby problem were too impatient to wait for another week to be born and deiced to come out now, just be glad that your baby won't have the same birthday as Francis, da." Ivan said. "Yea, I wouldn't image how will I feel about that if little David were born the same day as Francis's birthday." Arthur said half serious and half joking which made Francis to frown at this.

"Why? What wrong with him being born on my birthday?" He asked, which made everyone to stared weirdly at him still Ivan pointed out. "Well… Nobody here wanted Arthur's and Alfred's son to grown up as a pervert like you, if he had the same birthday as you.." He pointed out which made Francis to sulk in the corner while everyone laughed halfheartedly at this.

Alfred places another kiss on Arthur's forehead before saying softly, gently and sweet. "This is the best belated birthday gift you have given me. Arthur… I thank you for giving birth to our son… I'm really proud of you, love, to me is doesn't matter when our baby would be born or when his birthday will be… I'm just really happy and proud of you for doing and trying your best to give birth to our pride and joy.." He said as he kissed his wife on the forehead again who blushed. "Y-Your welcome…." Arthur said with a genius smile grace on his face, eyes never leaving to admire on their son who was looking up at him, everyone soon surround them and cooed on the baby in Arthur's arms.

TBC.

Me: Wahh! Finally finish it… Well hope you all will like this chapter yes? :D

Oh and on no. 1? I named their kid David since I liked that name a lot and is kind of fitting the Kirkland-Jones surname.. You know?... And yes Alfred and Arthur's kid were born in: July 10, at less I didn't make their son born in the same birthday as Francis, I wouldn't want Arthur and Alfred's to kill me in my sleep if I did.. =.=" sure I might like to make their son born on the same birthday as Alfred's… But then I thought that making their kid's born on July 4 was problem to early since it only a first week of Arthur's 9 month pregnancy, so I picked 10.. I wouldn't mind making him give birth on July 24, but I rather not since that was a certain person birthday who I don't like and who always pissing me off at school so… Yeah… I thought 10 was a fair one…

Well then hope you all like this chapter yes?... The next chapter will be their graduation chapter, then follow by with two Epilogues, I deiced to make two Epilogues chapter if it okay with you guys?… Hope everyone will enjoy this chapter yes?… :D


	20. Chapter 19

AN: Hello everyone, sorry for the longest wait, I was having a written block for the past few, days and a month and a half, hope you can forgive me, but I'm glad I soon got an idea for this chapter, hope you all will like it k? And sorry for the long wait, I'll go make the next chapter now.. ^^ The next chapter is the 'Epilogue '. Well then hope you all will like this chapter, yes?

Title: Arthur's life as a Teenager

Pairing: Alfred x Arthur America/England (Main pairing), Alfred x Kiku America/Japan, Francis x Arthur France/England and then Francis x Mathew France/Canada.

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..

Rated: T to M, just for safely.

Summary: USUK Gakuen Hetalia style with Mpreg, Arthur and Alfred were a well know gay couple at their school still the break up thing happen, Alfred ins now dating Kiku, how will Arthur cupped thing if when he found out that his pregnant with Alfred's kid?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 19

2 year later.

Today was Arthur and the others graduation day, everyone were outside the football court, where Alfred and the other senior used to practice their games after school, Alfred and the other older senior had already graduate a few years ago, today was Arthur's and the others uke graduation day, everyone's parents were here to celebrate the next batch to graduate this year, Alfred and his family along with Arthur's were there too, along with their little boy named 'David' who was 2 year old now and who was in his father's arms at the moment in the guest seat wearing a blue hoodie cloth with reddish pants and white shoe.

Arthur looked from the crowd and spotted his husband and their son who were chewing on his milk bottle in a cute manner as a smile grace on his face, he was in the student graduation seat on the right side of the 'guest' seat, even Gilbert and Ivan who had their twins son was here too.

Gilbert's give birth to a twins son, who both had a sliver hair, one of the twins looked like Ivan's their father while the other one looked like their mother (Gilbert), they were the same age as Arthur's son, just a few month younger, then there was Ludwig who had his and Feliciano's son, who look so much like his father (Ludwig), even Antonio who had their first child, a boy who looked like his father (Antonio) where there too, Berwald who had his and Tino's son who looked so much like his father (Bewarld) where there, playing with his chewing toys.

If Matthias too were there with his and Lukas's son who was Matthias's little junior were there too, who was certain trying to climb up to his father head to snatch the hat that his father was wearing who chuckle down at him. Soon the principal went to the stage and greet everyone before letting everyone to stay up to sing their anthem together, after that he began to say his speech, after that he called Arthur who went to the front stage to say his speech.

Arthur looked around the crowd and smiled at his husband and their son who stopped chewing at his milk bottle when he noticed his 'Mama' was on stage and let out a soft yet loud. "Mama." And point his tiny finger to where his mother was standing, Alfred looked down and smiled at their son and said. "Yea, that's mama, on stage buddy." He said. Little David looked up at his father before grinning up at him, Alfred return the flavor by grinning down at his son and kiss the boy head.

Soon after Arthur's speech were done the principal went to the stage as he began his speech before calling each of the graduation student on stage to get their diploma, Arthur too got his diploma and so as the other, after that everyone went to take their picture as the graduation student all throw their hat up in the air and let a loud 'Wooohoo!' as everyone jumped in joy, after that everyone went to greet and congratulate their friend and classmate who had graduate too and said their farewell and shard a few chat.

Alfred had immediately gone toward his wife as he put their son down on the floor before he went and hugged Arthur. "Oh gosh Artie! I'm so proud of you babe… You finally graduate… So does this mean you're going to the same university with me then?" Alfred asked as Arthur laughed in his husband arms before saying.

"Yes you dolt! But I'm taking a different course okay?" He said as Alfred nodded, he already know what Arthur want to take in collage even if they went to the same university, Arthur would still choice to take a literature and music course, but he didn't mind since he and Arthur were already married and had kid, so he wasn't worried about that. Alfred might have already taken his father's place for the company but that doesn't mean he didn't want to take the collage, he had an agreement with his father so long as he do his duty as the new head owner of the company his parents was fine with him going to collage and doing his job in the weekend, it might be too much for him but he was fine with it.

Soon their friend went and came to greet and talk to them. "Vee~ I'm so happy that were finally graduate Arthur~" A happy, bouncing Feliciano said. Arthur couldn't help but to smile at happy, bouncing exited Italian classmate. "Yea, your still going to take fine art course aren't you?" He asked as Feliciano nodded his head and smiled.

" Si… I'm going to take art course for collage.." He said while beaming, Ludwig was beside him with their son in his arms. Arthur blinked his eyes before smiling at Ludwig and Feliciano's son who blinked up at him. "Hey, there Klaus." He said as Klaus blink his eyes before waving a small hi at Arthur who chuckle slightly, the little 2 year old was wearing a red shirt and white pants with white shoes.

"Your son quite charming, Feliciano." He said. Feliciano beam and said. "Si, his very charming and sweet." Feliciano said as he turn and snatched their son in his father arms and carried him, little Klaus didn't prostate and let his mama carried him in his arms. Soon, Gilbert and the others joined with their son in their arms. Alfred looked down at Gilbert twins who were in their mama's arms.

"Hey there, Alaric, Vlad." He said as the twins looked at him, Dietrich who was Gilbert's junior grinned at him while Vlad who was Ivan's junior just stared at him with his eyes blinking cutely. "Hi uncwe, Alfred." Alaric said while kicking his feet beneath his mother's hold, Gilbert smiled at his twins son before putting them on the floor while holding each of their hand.

Alaric was wearing a black hoodie cloth that had kitty ears on each side of the hoodie and white pants and shoe, Vlad on the other had was wearing blue cloth with sport jacket and white shoes.

Soon Tino, Berwald and their son went toward them; Arthur looked down at Berwald's junior who was in his mother arms asleep, wearing in navy blue hoodie cloth and black pants and white shoes. "Aww, little Fredek fell asleep?" Feliciano said as he peaked on Tino's shoulder to fine the child sound asleep in his mother's arms.

Soon Antonio came toward them, with his son dragging him toward his friend while smiling and said. "Hello!" The 2 year old Alonzo was dragging his poor father who was just chuckle at his son energetic attitude. He greeted his friend who also greeted him in return.

Soon everyone where talking each other and were chatting. Tino looked down at the 2 year old David who in his mother's legs, clutching at it and looking shy at all the people who were around. "My, isn't I or little David grown an inch taller?" Tino asked as both Arthur and Alfred looked down at their son who was hiding behind his mama back which earns him a soft chuckle from Arthur.

"Come on love, there no need to be shy, David." He soft said, he could feel his son head shook no on his legs as he just smiled at his son cute, shy behavior.

Alfred knee down to level their son and said. "Come on buddy, is just uncle Tino and your others uncle, there no need to be shy there buddy." He said.

David looked at his father before looking up at his mother who was smiling down at him, he then looked down at the floor before un-clutching his hold on his mother's pants legs before nodding his head and peaked a little and wave a small 'Hi' at Tino who just smiled at him and wave too. "Hello David… How are you today?" He asked.

David blinks his eyes before smiling and finally deiced to come out of his hiding place which surprises his parents as he grinned at his uncle and said. "It's went weww… Mama and papa are- gonna throw- a party weater on, because… papa said it was mama grad-grad-doo-wa-tion, day party.." He said.

Tino just chuckle at the two year old before looking up at his parents. "It's seemed he still having a hard time pronouncing some of the difficult word yet.. Especially the letter 'L'." He said which made Alfred and Arthur to blush in embarrassment. Tino chuckle before saying.

"Oh no need to be embarrasses or disappointed you two… All little children at this age are still having hard time in pronouncing a few words, it's take times before they truly learn how to property speak well in full sentence without halt to a stop in their speech." He said.

David looked confuse at to what his uncle where saying as he looked back and forth between his uncle and his parents who now seem to be busy talking among themselves. He pouted, he doesn't like being ignored, he crossed his arms around his chest, Gilbert and Anotonio's son noticed his behavior and slipped from their mother's arms who didn't noticed as the two went toward him.

"Hi, David, what w-wr..ong?" Alonzo asked. David just pouted more before saying. "Mama, papa and uncwes, are ignoring me." He said. The two looked at each other before grinned at David. "Wee, mama and papa are busying because they are tawking about 'shexual tenshun' with their friend." Alaric said.

David stared at Alaric with confuse before asking. "What is a 'shexual tenshun'?." He asked. Alaric blinks his eyes before shrugging and said. "I don't know…. But I heard uncwe Francis said that whenever my parents where auguring and he said that mama and papa where just having a 'shexual tenshun'… Or something.." Alaric said, both David and Alonzo looked at each other before saying.

"W-Why don't we just weave them awong and wet's just p-pway?... Mama and papa and their f-friend would take long to tawk." Alaric said which made the other two to stare at him before nodding their head, Alaric grinned and grabbed each their hand and dragged them somewhere not too far from their parents reach.

The other children noticed this as they looked up at their mother who was holding their hand at their before looking back at Alaric, Alonzo and David before looking back at their parents who were busy talking with their 'friend' before they frowned and slipped, carefully out of their mother's hold and went toward to where the others three where, everyone expect for little Vlad and Fredek (who was asleep in his mama's arms).

Vlad looked up at his mother and tugged Gilbert's pants a little as Gilbert stopped talking to Francis who had his arms holding 13 month old adopted daughter that Francis and Mathew found the little girl at the park in the month of October, when the little girl was still an infant, the two were shocked that a parent would abounded their daughter out in the cold month of October in the park none the less, haven't they noticed that it was cold during month of October?.

So both Mathew and Francis who were already dating and planning to get married soon when they deiced to have a children of their own too with the help of Arthur's of course and had deiced to adopt the little girl since Francis had grown attach to the little girl the moment they met her, the girl had dark brown hair and tad skin with his hair tied into a neat loosen ponytail with red ribbon, she was wearing a cute blue baby doll dress that his aunty Jennifer gave her.

Gilbert looked down at his son in confuse and said. "Yes Vlad? What wrong buddy?" He asked Vlad looked up at his mother before glancing to where his younger twins had took off and point his finger which Gilbert follow to where his eldest son was pointing and couldn't help but to gap his mouth ins pure shock and surprise, there just not too far from them where their children, playing in the dirty ground of the football field, the children pants where now cover with dirt.

Gilbert groaned before handing his eldest son to Ivan who looked confuse before glancing at to where Gilbert was looking before blinking his eyes and sighed when he saw their youngest son with the rest of their friend's children were playing in the dirt.

"Alaric!" Gilbert called to the toddler who halt to a stop and flinched a little when he heard his mama, soft slight angry tone and turn around and give his mother his innocent puppy-dog-eyes. Gilbert wasn't pleased with this and frowned at his son. The rest of their friend stared at Gilbert before they too, had gasped before going toward their now, dirty children cover with dirt.

"David!" Arthur's called and went toward their son who too froze on his spot when he heard his mother not so amused tone in his voice. "Alonzo!" Lovino called which made his son to flinch at his mother's tone.

Soon both the children went toward them and picked them up as they groaned. Their children where now completely cover with dirt from head to toe. It seems the children were playing tag and ended up dirtying themselves. Arthur had a frown grace on his face as he pick up his two year old son who had and apologize expression grace on his face.

Arthur sighed before going toward Alfred who had their son's bag. Alfred looked at his son who was now covering in dirt before sighing. "Need help in cleaning him up?" He asked as Arthur nodded his head. Alfred sighed as they both went to the rest room to clean their children up along with their other friend too.

-0-

Ivan stayed outside the school canteen along with his and Gilbert's eldest son who was now sitting in a chair waiting for Gilbert and the others mother to finish cleaning their dirty children up. Tino who had his now awake son was there with them, chewing cookies since he was hungry. Mathew who was there feeding their 13 month old adopted daughter who looked back and forth from the new people around her.

Inside the bathroom, Arthur and Alfred where busy cleaning their son up, Alfred had hand Arthur a wet towel to wash and clean up their naked two year old who whine from it and struggle from it. "Come on David, hold still." Arthur said while cleaning up their son. When the two year old was now completely clean, Alfred had hand Arthur a fresh clean cloth for David to wear, they always bring extra cloth in case David dirty his cloth or need a change.

"Come on; raise your arms up, love." He said as David did so and raise both his hand up in the air as Arthur's slipped the red hoodie cloth over his son head and arms, when that was done, he put on David's new fresh underwear before putting on his green army pants on and zip it up, after that he put David shoes that Alfred's had clean up a while ago while Arthur was cleaning David up as he put it on and tied it.

When David was now fresh in clean as he watch both his parents were busy putting his dirty cloth in a plastic bag before putting it back in his backpack. When that was done David tugged at his mother's sleeve who looked at him with confuse. "Yes love?" Arthur asked. David yawned a little before saying. "Mama, milk." He said (1).

Arthur blink his eyes before smiling and nodded his head and turn to glance at his husband who already pull out the milk bottle and hand it to him as Arthur open it up and gave it to his son who gladly had it and began to drink his milk, Arthur smiled at his son and pick him up in his arms as David blinked his eyes and rubbed them.

"Sleepy?" Arthur asked as David nodded his head. Arthur just smiled before giving his son a kiss on the forehead. Soon Arthur and the others went out of the rest room, Vlad went toward his mother who had his younger twins wiggling his feet underneath his mother hold.

"Soo… Are you guys gonna come later tonight for the celebration party at my place?" Alfred asked their friend who looked at him and grin. "Sure…" They said in union. "Cool…. Well that mean see you all later then.." He said.

"Oh and can you bring the children too? So that little David will have a playmate? While we, parents party ourselves, it'll be just us, parting tonight, mom and dad already agrees to it to throw a graduation party for Arthur with just us." Alfred said as the other nodded their head before they all went to their separate way to celebrate with their family somewhere before having a huge party later on tonight.

Alfred, Arthur, Mathew and Francis along with Alfred, Francis and Arthur's parents all deiced to have lunch in McDonald. By the time their got there David was already awake and beamed when he noticed that they were having lunch at McDonald. Went they got out of the car, David was particularly dragging his poor mother to the McDonald looking excited.

Alfred couldn't help but to chuckle at his son. "David dear slow down!" Arthur said as he was dragged by his two year old inside the McDonald. The guard there opens the door for them as they went in. David was jumping up and down excitedly as he said. "Oh, can I have nugget and ice cream and some fresh French fried and spaghetti mama?" He asked his mother.

Arthur nodded. "Alright.." He said David beamed and yelled out a loud 'Yeah!' before he went toward the playground. "David! Don't play to much or your get sweaty again!" Arthur warned which he received an 'Okay.' Before he dashes toward the playground and took his shoes off before going towered the slide.

Arthur then turns around to face his husband. "The usual order dear?" He asked as Alfred blinked his eyes before grinning widely at him and nodded his head.

"Yeah!" He said, Arthur sighed and nodded his head as he watch Alfred went toward the playground to keep an eye on their son, while the boy went to play in the slide and noticed his daddy and said. "Look, daddy!" He said with joy as Alfred chuckle when his little boy went down the slide and landed safely as the boy put his hand out and thumb up at his father who return the flavor.

Young woman and others female teenager and mothers all groaned in disappointed when they heard and realize that Alfred was already a father. Arthur on the other hand went to order their meal along with Mathew while Francis went toward the playground too and put his daughter on the toddler swing, the little girl giggle and clap his hand as she let out a loud yet soft 'Dada!' the girls around them who were watching all but groaned in disappointed this young teenager teen where already a father of their own at this age.

Soon Feliciano and Ludwig where there too and noticed Arthur on the front line to order their meal and blink his eyes as he let out a loud 'Vee' Arthur turn around and blink his eyes in surprise to see Feliciano along with Ludwig and Antonio with Lovino and their kids as well, even Ivan and Gilbert where there with him which surprise him.

"Hello Arthur… So you and Alfred—and—Mathew deiced to have lunch here too?" He asked as Arthur nodded his head. "Yes.. What about you guys?" He asked. Felieciano just smiled before saying. "Well—Ludwig and I deiced to lets the kids eat in the McDonald since little Dietrich been whinny the whole ride and Ivan can't refuse his son pledged so… We deiced to eat along with them here." He said which made Arthur to shake his head in disbelieve.

The two mothers continue to chit chat, when it was Arthur turn to take order he went and order his and Alfred along with their parents and brother-in-lows order before going toward their seat.

Francis, Antonio, and the others decide to have a one seat, the big one for them all to seat and eat their meal. Arthur placed the tray on the table before calling his husband and their son. "Alfred, David, food here." He called as he heard a loud 'Yeah!' coming from their son as Alfred had helped his son tied his shoes on before carrying him and went toward their seat and place him in the center between his seat and Arthur.

When David was put down on his seat, he patiently waited for his mother to place his meal before opening the boxes of nugget and eat it, his drink too where placed beside him for him to reach it.

Francis too went back to their seat and placed their 13 month old daughter named 'Laycie**'** in a high chair, soon everyone began to eat their meal while talking with their fellow friend and family members. During their meal, David tugged at his mother sleeve to get attention as Arthur stopped talking with Feliciano and looked down at his two year old son. "Yes, dear?" He asked.

David looked a bit hesitate before deicing to just ask his mama. "Mama… What does 'shexual tenshun' means?" He asked a little to loud, everyone on the table stopped eating and talking as they gasped and stared in shock at the two year old. "D-David…. Love where d-did you heard that?" Arthur asked with a flushed face. David looked confuse at his mother reaction and blink his eyes before saying.

"A-Alaric said it." He said. Everyone attention where now to the little 2 year old Albino boy who looked embarrassment before saying. "Uncwe Francis the one who said it… He said to me that whenever mama and papa where arguing, that they were just having one of their 'Shexual tenshun moment' or what he said…. Did I say something wrong mama?.. I'm sorry if I did." Alaric said in defended as he looked up in apologetic at his mother.

Gilbert and Arthur groaned at this as Arthur glared at Francis who looked like he didn't want to be here. Mathew had frown grace on his face. "N-No you didn't, Alaric… I'm not mad at you… Actually I'm more… Shocked that you said that… But listen… No matter what Uncle Franics said, don't take it to heartedly or don't even bother to listen to it, okay?... Most what uncle Francis said are true…" He said which earn him a dramatic gasp from Francis, Arthur just snorted at it.

"O-Okay…." Alaric said. David looked up at his mother and asked. "Mama… Is Shexual tenshun' a bad word?" He asked innocently which made Arthur to chocked on his drink and glanced down at his son with a flushed face before saying.

"N-No… Is not a bad word dear?" He said. David blink his eyes then said. "Then what?" He asked. Arthur looked trouble as his face was flushed red before saying. "I…. Is…. I tell you when you're old enough dear, okay? Now finish up your food dear." He said. David pouted but nodded his head and finish eating his meal.

After lunch everyone bin their farewell, as they head home.

-0-

later that night, everyone when back to Alfred and Arthur's house to have a graduation party.

The children where in David room with a few maids to keep an eye on them while their parent's party themselves in the party room. Everyone in the party room where enjoying themselves, enjoying the fun and where dancing in the dance floor, Arthur where busy talking with Lukas and Tino about toddler's tips and etch, while Alfred was having his best night having a some fun and games with Matthias, Antonio, Gilbert and the others.

A few hours later a fight broke out between Francis and Arthur as the two wrestling each other on the floor and were pulling at each other hair, as each both yelled and screamed each other while a little of yelp from pain escape their lips, the guest that were in the living room all stopped talking each other and stared with raise brow and amused expression grace on their face as they watch the two fought each other.

When Francis slipped from Arthur's grasp he made a dash out to the backyard door as Arthur too got up and chased Francis, yelling something in insult as he chased Francis out the house, everyone inside the house blinked their eyes before they all heard a loud 'Ouch' and a loud crash and thump and little sound like some just mashed a person with a clip board could be heard outside and a loud angry scream coming from Arthur outside the yard, everyone sighed.

They all wonder who the two managed to stay acting like their teenager age while being young parents of their own. "Those two sure are liver then ever…" Antonio pointed out as he added. "I envy their energy…They soo energetic~" He chuckle which made everyone to stare weirdly at him, as everyone began to ignore the noise outside as they party themselves.

"So.. Alfred… You and Arthur planning to have a second child soon?" Antonio asked which made the American's fellow senior to splitter his drink and coughed a little before giving the Spanish fellow senior a weird and the 'WHAT?' expression grace on his face before he blushed and said.

"N-No… I don't know… Maybe… But not this soon while David is still a toddler… Maybe when his a bit old enough, might be?" Alfred said, which everyone agreed with his idea. " Why? What about you?" Alfred asked Antonio who was about to reply when he received a smack to his head from his flushed 'Wife' as he spoon around and saw Lovino's embarrass and angry look.

Antonio's blinks his eyes before opening his mouth then close them back again when he couldn't come up with to say before shook his head and turn to glance at Alfred then back at his Italian wife, before saying with a grin on his face.

"Maybe… If Lovi-chan wouldn't mind?" He grinned which earn him a sweatdrop from everyone as Antonio was received with a thumped on his foot by his wife as he yelped in pain before going to apologize to his wife who walked away while arguing and yelling to Antonio about being an 'Idiot and damn 'bastardo' etc. Everyone watched the scene with mid amusement before going back to their topic and began to talk one another.

After the party everyone had head off home and bring their kids with them who was now fast asleep a few hours ago, Arthur had put his sleeping son in his toddler bed and bend down to kiss his son's head before he head to his and Alfred bedroom, where he could hear water running from the bathroom, which means his husband was having his bath, a blush grace on Arthur's face when the image of his naked Alfred taking his shower in the bathroom grace on his mind, he shook his head before blushing again and sighed before taking his cloth off, left them down on the floor before going toward their bathroom to join his husband in the shower.

-0-

A few weeks later, it was weekend; Arthur had wished to visit the school as Alfred drove them to it, upon arriving there? Arthur got off the car and went inside the school campus, the school today where empty, since everyone where off to their dormitory or out to visit their family or went out on a date with their 'Bf' or 'GF', Arthur sighed as he went inside the school ground with his son in his arms.

Alfred went toward the two and grabbed the two year old other hand in his as both parents smiled down at their son who looked confuse as to what place they just went too. "David… Remember this place where mama wears that toga?" He asked as the two year old nodded his head. "This building is mine and daddy Alfred school; we go here to learn… And this is also the place where your father and I meet and fall in love with.." Arthur said as he pause for a minute and bend down to level his son and said with a smile.

"Someday when you're a bit older you will school here too, just like when daddy and mama did… This school is the best school of all, and this place held your father and I precious memories.." He said. David just looked up at his mother before he was picked up by his father as the three family went touring around the school campus while Arthur and Alfred telltale their school life here to their two year old son who seem to didn't understand half of what his parents were talking about, the child looked around the school ground while he was in his mother's arms, he expression where that of 'Curiosity' and 'enticement' of wanting to explore the whole place but couldn't since he was in his mother's arms as his parents took him to each places of the school ground.

Before the three families left, Arthur took another glance at the school building with a smile grace on his face as he softly said. "I'm going to miss, High school year." He mumbles which his husband heard it and glanced at him and squeezes his hand gently and whisper to Arthur's ears. "Me too, love… I missed High School year already." He said which caught his wife and glanced at him. "Really? What does it feel like being in collage?" He asked.

Alfred frowned before shrugging his shoulder and answer. "Collage suck!... Is not the same like in the high school where you can have time for yourself.." Alfred said as he telltale his collage year, while going toward their car, David glanced back behind him to stare at his parent's school with mid curious spark in his eyes, he wonder what made his parents said that this school was special to them?

As the car drove off with David in his mother's arms in the front site while his Father drove them off away from the school building and head off elsewhere, little David looked down to the car mirror, the school building became smaller and smaller as the further away from it, soon the school was nowhere in sight as David frown before deicing to play with his teddy bear in his hand that his mother had hand to him a while ago as they drove off.

Arthur too looked back at the school through the car mirror, as a sad, happy smile grace on his face, he was really going to miss this school, miss his time as a high school student, he was going to miss all the fun things he had in school, but he know he had to move on, there was still more fun to come in life, who know collage year might not be a bad experience for him someday, Arthur took a one last glance at the car mirror before sighing and began to have a conversation with his husband as they drove off.

The empty Hetalia High Academy stood tall, shiny in the bored daylight, the place was a lovely sight, even thought that no one was there at the moment due to the summer break, but the school still stood, shining like a gem, after all, this school held the most precious memories to those student who had attend here once and to those student who had already graduate, even as times pass, this school will always be something special to the student who went here to school and learn.

End.

ME: MEhh!.. This is a boring ending, but hope you all will like it, yes?.. I'll go make the two Epilogue now, hope you all will like this chapter yes? And sorry for the long wait! ^^ Well then please review everyone and tell me what you all think of this chapter yes?

and on (1) - Some of the 2 year old toddler still drink their milk in a bottle milk... My nephew continue to drink his milk through bottle still he was 7 year old that he stopped drinking in his bottle milk and deiced to drink his milk in a glass or mug without a straw, which surprise us and well made us proud?. I guess children and toddler are each different in their own way... XD


	21. Chapter 20: the final chapter

Hello! I'm back with chapter 20 and this is the last and final chapter hope you all will like it? yes? And sorry for the late update, I been having a writing block for the past few month lately, but I'm glad I'm over it and is able to finish this chapter, and hope you all will like this story kay?

PS: I'm going to continue my others USUK stories, soon, so please be patient for the next update of my others USUK!. ^_^

PPS: I hate having a writing block! I think they are the most evil and enemy of all authors out there since they won't be able to come up with any idea for their stories. =_=". Ahh, but I hope you all are in relief now that I update this story. And one more thing? This is the last chapter of the stories everyone! Hope you all will like it, yea?

Title: Arthur's life as a Teenager

Pairing: Alfred x Arthur America/England (Main pairing), Alfred x Kiku America/Japan, Francis x Arthur France/England and then Francis x Mathew France/Canada.

Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Drama, OOC's character, Un-beta and ETC and an AU story..  
>Rated: T to M, just for safely.<p>

Summary: USUK Gakuen Hetalia style with Mpreg, Arthur and Alfred were a well know gay couple at their school still the break up thing happen, Alfred ins now dating Kiku, how will Arthur cupped thing if when he found out that his pregnant with Alfred's kid?

Disclaimer: Kor-chan's doesn't own any of the HETALIA character or so; they all rightfully belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. ^^

PS: I need a beta or editor for this since English isn't my first language.. T^T so please go easy on me! ^^".

Well on with the story shall we everyone?

-AxE-

Chapter 20: The Epilogue

8 years later.

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes where in the living room, playing with his video games, noises from the second floor where heard, his twins little brother where playing in their room this early morning with their toys while their parents where still asleep, after all is was only 7:59am in the morning, he been up around 6:59 am and deiced to play with his games in the living room, when their youngest sibling a 13 month and half old deiced to wake up and cried in her cribs.

David groaned and pause his games before shouting. "MOM! DAD! Angelica awake!" He screamed, his parents groaned from their bed room before he heard the sound of footstep walking somewhere in the second floor, soon the crying stopped as he sighed in relief before resuming back in playing his video games. Soon a foot step could be heard from the stairs followed by chuckling of noisy coming from his two younger twin's brother, then one of the twins went toward him and slopped on the floor with the coach pillow in his arms. "Morning big brother." The child said, David didn't keep his eyes away from his game and said. "Yeah, good morning too, Peter." He said.

Peter pouted at his older brother before saying. "Meanie.." He said before going toward to where the kitchen where. "David, how many times have I told you, not to play with your video games this early in the morning?" His mother scowled, but when the 10 year old didn't listen to him, Arthur deiced to shut the TV off with the remote control, David made a dramatic gasp. Arthur rolls his eyes at his eldest son while carrying his youngest child in his arms who was now wide awake sucking on her thumb.

"MOM!.. That wasn't fair! I was almost close to beating up the boss!" He whinny, Arthur just waves a hand at his eldest son. "Like I care… You can play your games later on after school, now go to the kitchen with your sibling while I'll go wake up your father, would you?.." He order, David groaned before nodding his head and went to the kitchen as he sulk on the table, his two younger sibling stared at him weirdly. "What wrong, nii-san?" Eliot asked, David just groaned while glaring at his mother's back who was still in the living room, Eliot was Peter younger twins, the two looked almost alike, expect for the eyes color, Peter had blue eyes while Eliot, had their mother's green eyes.

Soon their mother went to the kitchen and put their little sister in her high chair who continue to suck on her thumb. Arthur went out of the kitchen and went to the living room stairs and began to yell. "ALFRED GET UP ALREADY, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK IF YOU WON'T WAKE UP SOON!" He yelled. The children in the kitchen flinched at their mother's loud voice while David just shrug it off, he already gotten use to their mother's screaming habit every morning to wake up their father.

The maid soon sever their breakfast. David sighed and began to eat his meal while pouting. After a little while, their parents came in the living room, their father was yawning while Arthur walked beside him as they began to eat their meal. After breakfast everyone got dressed, the children got dressed in their school uniform. Arthur went inside the twins room and saw that Peter where packing a few things when he caught Eliot putting his green bunny stuff doll in his backpack again as he sighed and went toward his son.

"Eliot, what did mama say about bring toys at school?" He asked. Eliot looked up at his mother before looking down at the floor. "Not to bring it… But mama… Buni-chan will get lonely if I won't bring her to school…" He said. Arthur frowned, thought deep inside his head he was smiling at the cuteness thing his son was displaying. "I know love, but you can't bring him with you… Remember what happen to your Teddy Bear?" He asked. Little Eliot looked down at the floor before nodding his head. "Ricky broke it one time when I brought it to school." He said.

Elliot's teddy bear got ripped into pieces by one of the bully in his school one time, who happen to spotted him playing with his toys and deiced to play with it, in the end the boy had broken the stuff doll which made Eliot to cried as the teacher went toward them and saw that Elliot's toys got broke while a Rickey had one of the stuff doll body part in his hand as the teacher got angry and called for the boy parents for dentition, Eliot was picked up by his parents when the teacher had called as he telltale on what happen, Arthur wasn't pleased with the other children attitude and had complain to the principals to do something about it, which the principal had promise to fix it, when they got home, Arthur had fixed his son other toys, that was back then.

"Yes, now… Do you want that to happen to Buni-chan too?" He asked. Eliot shook his head no. Arthur sighed and said. "Listen… If it makes you feel better, Buni-chan can come with mama at his work so he won't be lonely, How's that?" He asked. Eliot looked up at his mother in hope as he asked. "You promise you'll take care of him for me mammy?" He asked as Arthur nodded his head and kissed his son forehead. "Yes, mama promise." He said. "Pinky promise?" The 7 year old asked as Arthur chuckle and said. "Yes, pinky promise… Mommy promise to make little Buni-chan happy while Eliot is away from school, okay?." He said in a cheerful tone just to get the child to trust him. Eliot beamed and hugged his mother before handing his stuff doll to his mother.

Arthur smiled at his son before helping Eliot to pack his stuff for school, when that was done the three went out of the twins' room and head outside the house where Alfred's car was parked in the front door waiting for them along with David who was playing with his DS and little Valarie in her father's arms.

Arthur and the twins went inside the car as Alfred handed their daughter to Arthur. Soon the family drove off as the parents dropped their children off to school. David was about to get out of the car when his mother stopped him. "David! Remember, no picking a fight at school, and no pulling prank at the teacher neither… I don't want to receive another phone call from the principal like the last time, understood?… Oh, And… Hand over the DS, David! I don't want to hear your teacher that you been playing with your video games during school hours." He warned.

David frowned and pouted at his mother before nodding his head in understanding and had handed his video game to his mother while pouting before he went to kiss both his parents on the check before waving a see you later, Arthur smiled as he return the flavor before he and Alfred drove off to drop their daughter to her babysitter house but not without a farewell kiss to the toddler forehead before they drove off to work.

Alfred worked as their family Company owner, he was now a well know rich and popular CEO who run a video games company and technology and cars company, while Arthur work as a popular pianist player and also worked as his husband secretary.

When they got to the company building as the couple got off their car and went inside the building, they were greeting with their stuff as the two did the flavor and greet them; one of their stuff went toward them and gives the list of today meeting schedule, etc. When the two reach Alfred's office room as Arthur closes the door before walking toward the desk to put down the list of paper and others things while Alfred was in front of the mirror fixing his hair and tie, but failed to fix the tie well.

"How do I look, Artie?" He asked Arthur looked up and smiled while his face a little flushes. "You look fine love… But.. Ah… Come here and let me fix that tie properly for you." He said. Alfred frowned before sighing and went toward Arthur as the Brit began to fix his tie properly. "There… All fix." He said as he looked up at his husband who smiled down at him before bring him closer to him as Arthur blushed, Alfred only grinned wider as he bend down to give his wife a kiss, Arthur hesitate for a bit before sighing and just let his husband kiss him as he kissed Alfred back.

When they broke apart from the kiss Arthur had a flushed face as Alfred just grinned and ruffle his wife hair before saying. "So…. What do you say about having another kid?" He asked. Arthur frowned before shaking his head no. "No!.. I don't want to go through another hard labor, Alfred… And I think we have enough kid to handle with… We already got 4 children… I don't want to add another one, well not while Angelica is still an infant, love." He said as he added.

"May I ask what brought this on?" He asked. Alfred just chuckles before saying. "Well… I was thinking about of us having 6 or 12 more children in the future?" He asked which made Arthur gape in shock before letting out a loud. 'OH HELL NO!' as the two couple began to argue.

People outside the office just stared at their boss closed door as they could hear the boss 'Wife' began to yell and lecture his husband about stuff which made them shook their head in disbelieve at the two before proceeding back in doing what they were doing.

-0-

After school David and his two brother waiting at the school front gate for neither their mother or father to pick them up after school, soon they saw their father red Ferrari halt to a stop at their school gate as the twins beamed in joy as they made a dashes toward their father car as they saw their dad got out of the driver seat and greeted his children, David went toward his father and couldn't help but to cooked an eyebrow at their father's swallow check.

"Uh, Dad… What happen to your check?" David asked. Alfred picked up Peter before looking down at his eldest child before sighing. "Nothing to worry about it David… Arthur just got mad at me again and slapped me on the check…" He said which earn him a risen brown from David. "May I ask why, did mama slapped you, dad?" He asked. Alfred sighed before putting Peter down on the ground and went toward David to ruffle his son head before saying. "Is nothing… I just said something silly again that made your mother angry at me again." He said. Before pouting.

"Well, come on, get inside the car… I don't want to keep your angry mother waiting at the office all along… But before that, will go pick up little Angelica before heading back to mine office okay?" He said as the three nodded their head and got inside the car. Soon Alfred drove off to pick up his daughter and pay for the babysitter for keep an eye on her while he and his wife was at work before droving back to his office.

When they got there, the twins made a dash inside the building, the guard greeted the twins as the twins did the same, David was just behind the twins with their little sister in his arms as he looked back behind him to see his father picking up his, Peter and Eliot and also Angelica bag before closing the door and locked it as he went toward David who stopped in his spot. Alfred gives David his backpack while his father had snatched Angelica from David's arms.

"Dad… Do you want me to carried, Peter and Eliot bag for you?" He asked, David was such a gentleman if he want to be, which surprise both of his parents, they thought that he would end up being a spoiled brat like their father but in the ending he was totally the opposite of Alfred, sure he share the look, figure, eyes and hair color like his father, but he personality was a bit mixed between Arthur and Alfred's personality.

David can be charming like his father and can be polite and gentlemen like his mother, can be demanding when it comes to toys he wanted, but he can be very patient at times too like his mother if he want to be, but he had his the same strength ability like his father had and his very smart, which Alfred thanks that his son had his mother's brain and intelligent, not like Alfred wasn't smart mind you, but he too, can be a bit of a prankster if he want to be.

David too can also be a very sappy romantic who surprise his parents once time when he tried to be charming with Elizabeth, which send the hungry woman to a fit of squealing and giggling at how charming their eldest child can be. But he can also be a bit of a playboy like his father which worried Arthur.

The twins, Peter and Eliot where something else too, Peter might have his mother figure, eyebrow and the accent, but he had his father hair color and eyes, and also had Alfred's personality, very energetic, hyperactive, talkative, cry baby and very spoiled, while Eliot was the spilt image of his mother, Eliot had both Arthur's personality, the likes, dislike and just about everything that Arthur is but their just one thing a bit different about Eliot, and that is his straight forwardness toward things, he doesn't think before he speak which he heritage it from Alfred, but Eliot know when he crossed the line and know that he shouldn't mind others people businesses.

Unlike David who butted in other people business which he heritage it from Alfred. But all in all, both parents had loved each their school.

Angelica was still too young to notice what she'll be like, since she was only a 13 month old infant, it was still too early to tell which she will heritage the personality or the like. But the parents was sure enough that she will heritage both of her parents personality and the like, well a little bit mixed it what the couple think she will heritage, after all, she might have her mother's hair color, but she had her father's eyebrow, and had a mixed eye color, her eyes was a mixed of blue-green, so the parents could guessed it right away that she'll end up being a mixed of the two.

Her accent was mixed too between sounding like a British but yet not so much. But it was a good thing she had their father's taste bun when it comes to food, unlike her two brothers (Eliot) who leak it like their mother does. She had things for sweet food like their father, but doesn't like to eat burger that much unlike her two siblings (David and Peter) and their father as well.

She like music and liked when her mother (Arthur) play his song for her in his piano, she liked being tackle to bed and reading her bedtimes story, she offend would joy her mother or father in reading the book and would point out if was asked to which character is this or the 'what is this?' if asked.

She was smart, yet every energetic, loud and tend to like being carried by both of his parents like how David and Peter used to be like when they were an infant, expect for Eliot who only wanted his mother to carried him when he was an infant. She doesn't like being left behind for far too long and would tend crying looking for her parents, and wouldn't stop still one of her parents would come to her aid, yes she can be a bit spoiled especially in getting the attention from her parents, which the parents didn't mind but her sibling does.

Soon they made it to Alfred's office as Peter had slammed his father's office door a little too harsh and loudly before going toward their mother who was in one of the coach reading some document as the 7 year old had surprised his mother by hugging Arthur from behind without any warning which send the Brit into a fit of yelp and shock and well, almost had an heart attack by it. Arthur already gotten used to someone slamming the door open to the office room door, since he mostly thought it was just his husband, since Alfred had that habit of opening the door with a dramatic entrance like a child would.

"Hi mommy!" Peter excitedly said. Arthur soon calmed down when he realize it was just his son and sighed in relief before saying. "My goodness, Peter, you had me scare there… I almost had a heart attack with your sudden surprise greeting." He lightly and softly scold the child which just made Peter to pout up at his mother before hugging Arthur's for an apology, Arthur sighed, already gotten used to his second eldest child habit of saying sorry by hugging him as he said.

"Yes, yes mother forgive you, but promise to never do that again alright, love?" He asked which made Peter to nod his head on his mother's back. "Mama, why is daddy's check red?" He asked. Arthur frowned before glancing behind him to see his husband getting inside his office with their 13 month old daughter in his arms before sending a light glare at Alfred who just grinned at him in apologize. "Is because daddy being silly again that made mammy a little angry at him." He said. Alfred grin dropped as it replace with a frown.

"Oh come on Arthur! I was only kidding around with the 'whole having another kid!'" He said as he whine Arthur just glared at him before he began to lecture his husband who frowned and gave his daughter to David who sighed and get the idea that his parents wanted to talk along as he mention for his two younger brother to follow him out of their father's office and into the play room just beside their father's office as he could hear his parents began to argue again.

Peter looked up at his older brother and asked. "Nii-san, what did daddy means by having another kids?" He asked. David shrugged before saying. "I had no idea what they were talking about… Don't bother it, let's mom and dad handle it, it their own fight and we got nothing to do about it." He said. "If you say so." Peter said before the children went and play with their toys while David put Angelica in the play pen.

-0-

A few days later his parents received a call from one of their friend and told to have a reunion at the Hetalia Academy, since Feliciano said that it been years they haven't been there and had a good friendship reunion after a few years they been separated. Arthur had agreed as the 6 family drove off to the Hetalia Academy building. They parked the car in the school parking lot as a smile grace on Alfred's face.

"Wow!... It's been years we haven't visit this place." Alfred said as he looked up at the window, the school still looked new with the new paint even thought that this school had been here for years and centuries already, the school still looked anew, he saw a few teacher walking down the hallway even thought that it's was the weekend right now.

"Yes, is it… This place still haven't change at all…" Arthur said. Arthur just noticed the place his husband had parked his car and couldn't help but to chuckle and said. "Alfred, dear, haven't you noticed that you parked our car in the same spot you always parked your car back then in high school?" He said which made his husband to blink his eyes before smiling and said. "Now that you mention it, you're right.. I just haven't realized it yet, still you mention it.." He said before laughing. The children in the back seat looked confuse at their parents as to why they were happy to be here as they saw their parents un-zipped their seat belt as Arthur turn around to glance at his children and said.

"Come on guys, where going to go inside the building okay? Our friends are here and wanted to meet you… And David can you un-bucket your sister seat belt at her crib?" He asked as David nodded and did what his mother told. The door to David side open as their father bend down a little just in time when David un-bucket his sister seat belt in her mini cribs as David smiled at his son who smiled back at him before Alfred picked up their daughter from her mini car cribs.

Soon Peter, Eliot and David got out of their car as their father locket the car with the remote control. Peter and Eliot went toward their mother and grabbed his hand as Arthur lets them while David went toward his father and grabbed Alfred's other hand while his other hand was carrying their daughter, Alfred looked down at his son with a smile before the six families went inside the school building.

Soon they went to the basketball court where Feliciano said over the phone to meet up and could hear a few noises and a ball being bounced inside the court. They went inside it as Arthur release his hold from his twins son and open the door to the Basketball court and saw that half of their friend where there.

Arthur saw Ludwig and his brother (Gilbert) where play basketball and had a few shot while the two brother laughed and enjoy their play, Ivan and Feliciano where in the basketball seat, watching their lovers and husband played basketball with a few children in their arms, Ivan twins son Alaric and Vald where playing with their toys in their hand while Ludwig's junior where beside his mother playing with his video games with his 5 year old little brother who looked so much like Feliciano where beside him peeking through his brother games while hugging his brown teddy bear in his arms.

Ivan and Feliciano had an infant in their hand, Ivan was holding to a 9 month old little girl who had both his parents hair color but her eyes had Ivan's eyes color. Feliciano on the other hand was carrying a 10 week old baby girl in his arms.

Berwald and Tino where their two with their 10 year old son Fredrick beside his mother looking in curiosity around his surrounding, two children who looked so much like Tino who were around the age of 4 years old where too, the other one was playing with their dog while the other one, who was a girl keep playing with heir doll skirt.

Even Antonio and Lovino where their too along with their 4 children, Minos the baby who was still inside Lovino's stomach, and yes Lovino was pregnant again with their 5th child as the pregnant south Italian where talking too his twins about something.

Even Matthias and Lukas where their along with their two children and another baby coming along due to Lukas being pregnant with their third child, Lukas was busy talking with his other twins brother and with Tino.

Alfred had a grin grace on his face when he saw their friend and greets them. "Hey guys!" He loudly said which made the others to stop doing what they were doing and glanced at the front door and saw them and smiled at them too and greets them. Gilbert stopped bouncing the ball and give it to Ludwig who looked confuse at him before he went toward Alfred and said.

"Yo dude!.. Long time no see!" He said then noticed the other two children with them along with a baby. "Well, hello there, who are this two and this little lovely lady? And oh! Isn't this little David?.. " He asked as he smiled at David and the twins and the toddler who were in her father arms looking a bit shy at Gilbert.

Alfred just smiled and said while glancing at his other two children and said. "Gilly buddy, might our twins son, Peter and Eliot, and this little princess here in my arms is our daughter… Angelica says hi to Uncle Gilbert." He cooed the child in her arms who peaked up at him before glancing but at the smiling Gilbert in front of her before waving a cute hi at Gilbert who chuckle at her cuteness.

Soon the other went toward them and greeted. Arthur looked at a pregnant Lovino who was flushing. "Uh… So… Your pregnant again?" He asked as Lovino snorted. "What do you think?... I'm pregnant with mine and Antonio's 5th child…" He said. Arthur cook and eyebrow at him. "That… Nice… So what is it? Is it a girl or a boy?" He asked. "Another girl.." He said. Arthur just nodded and looked at Lovino's other children. Lovino had 5 children 3 boys and two girl.

"Alonzo is the eldest, and then follow by Diego who is 1 year older than him, then follow by the twins, Dino and Clarita, then follow by Isabella… And this, one is the youngest… I'm not planning to have another baby with Antonio after this little bugger is born… I don't care if Antonio going to whine about it… I think I have enough of going into labor each time I got pregnant." He said. Arthur agreed on that one and said.

"True… I know what you mean about going through hard labor… Alfred is planning for us to have another child, thought I refuse it… I'm not going to go through all those again when I got pregnant with my 4th children." He said with a frown and lightly send hard glare at his husband who was busy talking with Matthias and Ivan.

"Anyway.. Are we missing a few people?" Arthur asked as Lovino nodded. "Si… Mathew and Francis are not here yet along with… Kiku, Brooklyn (Netherland), Sadiq and Heracles are not here as well… Even Roderich and Elizabeth are late, which is new to me…. Those two where never late going to attend a reunion." He said.

"Well… Their no surprise there.. I know that Heracles isn't really a morning person… And about Mathew and Francis?.. I rather not know what those two up too." He said. "Those two are probable late due to another making out season somewhere." Gilbert said with a grin, grace on his face.

Soon the rest came and greeted, Elizabeth and Roderich had been together and married and had three children of their own, 2 girls and one boy. Jordan who was Mathew's Cuba friend got married to Jessica, one of the girl who were hitting on Alfred back then in their collage year but ended up falling in love with Jordan and were happy married with him and had 4 children, 2 girls and 2 boys.

Brooklyn and Kiku too were married and had children of their own, 2 girls and 3 boys, even Heracles and Sadiq too had another child, their first born child had been a boy who was Sadiq's little junior their second child was a boy too, who looked a lot like a mimi version of Heracles, then their last child, the youngest one had been a girl, a mixed between the two, yet a very beautiful baby girl, named Athena, Sadiq had deiced to give their daughter a Greek name which Heracles had liked it, since she was a very beautiful baby girl like a Greek goddess.

Everyone where happily, talking among themselves, when night fall arrive. "Ah! Is evening already?" Ludwig said, as he didn't notice the time had passed by. "Ah! Seem like it!.." Francis said, and then parents noticed that the children had fallen asleep in the play pen area inside their old classroom.

They smiled and picked up their sleeping children, and put them all in their stroller, Alfred had carried David in his arms who was sleeping soundly, while Arthur put their baby girl in her stroller before picking up the twins. "Ah! Artie, let me carried Peter for you!" He said as Arthur didn't argue and let's Alfred carried Peter alone with David in his other arms.

Soon they each bin each other farewell, but not without Kiku saying. "I'm going to miss this place… Are you guys planning to enroll your children here too once they reach high school year?" He asked. All of them had nodded their head and agree to the idea, they wanted to passed down their friendships to their children someday and enroll them here, at their school where all of their memories where held.

-0-

Years later.

A blond boy, with blue eyes, got off of the car that his father had drop him off, his other sibling too had got off of the car too, as he adjust his backpack, before looking up at his new school. "Good luck at school, David! And have fun!.. Your mother and I want you to enjoy your first year of high school here boy!..." Alfred's shouted from his car as another voice added.

"And David! Remember! Treasure your high school like—" Arthur voice said but was cut off as David said. "Like how you and dad treasure your memory here in Hetalia Academy high, when you were at my age, mom, yes, yes I already know that! You and dad told and remind me that like, everyday!" He whinnies. His parents just chuckle before saying. "Where just making sure son.. Well then bye!" Alfred said as Arthur added. "We love you!" Arthur said.

He heard a couple of student chuckle around him when they heard his parents talking as he groaned with a blushing face.

Eliot just shook his head as his parents car took off. "Gee! Mom and Dad sure are crazy sometime when they want to be!" Peter said as he grimace. Eliot just sighed. "Well, that parents to you, dear brother." He said. Peter just sighed. Both Peter and Eliot looked a lot like Arthur was when he was in his high school day, expect that Peter had Alfred's blue eyes while Elliot's had Arthur's green eyes. David on the other hand was like a replica of Alfred's, his blue eyes, the same shade of blond hair, and same style of cloth, minus the bomber jacket.

David sighed. "Well, come on you two!. Let's head inside of our new school!. New school means new journey!" David said with a smile. When he got inside, he bumped into someone. "Ah! Sorry!" A soft, female voice said. David blinked his eyes before blushing and said. "N-No problem… It was my fault anyway for not looking to where I was going… Here, let me help you." He said as he helped the girl.

The girl had a light shade of blond with a dark shade of blue eyes and a blue cross like hair clip aches to his right side of her hair, she also had a navy blue sailor cap, the girl had a mixed accent, he blinked. "Ah!.. Are you… New here? Your accent is a little different?" He asked. The girl lightly chuckle before saying. "Ah, yes… Is a mixed between German and Italian… I'm Cella, Cella Beilschmidt.. And you are?" she asked. "A-Ah.. I'm David.. David. Kirkland-Jones." He said. The girl chuckle before taking off.

He heard a whistle behind him as he turn around to see his two younger brothers grinning at him, evilly. "Meet someone you like nii-san?." Peter asked as David blushed before saying a loud 'no' and chases his two brother around the school campus who was laughing their ass off.

'Indeed, dad was right… I'm going to make a lot of memorable memory here!' David though before continue to chase his two brothers.

END.

ME: Finally! I finish it!. And sorry for the long wait and update! Hope you all will like this yes? So… Tell me what you want me to do next? *GRIN* Well hope you all will like this story yes? And yes the story ended here. Lame I know? And please tell me what you all think of this final chapter k?

Love you all! Bye!


End file.
